Sailor Moon Sisters
by Rona Kino
Summary: Sailor Moon and the girls are back. This time, they meet yet another Senshi. Who is she? And what can she do to help defeat this nest enemy?
1. Sailor Moon Sisters Prologe

_**A New Enemy Arrives. Who is this new Senshi?**_

**Evansville, IN**

The lights were ablaze at the Victory Theatre. The crowd was screaming. The girl on stage smiled. She had dark brown hair in a Sailor Moon do that stopped between her shoulders and elbows. Unlike most female pop-stars, her multi-colored, dark T-shirt barely exposed this rising star's midriff and her blue jeans didn't cut off her blood flow. She wore very little make-up and was on stage barefoot.  
Taking a few steps backwards, she pointed at the crowd.  
_"Here in you I've found a friend  
You'll be with me to the end  
Oooooh, it's a new day."_  
The crowd cheered. A section started to chant "Seren-i-ty! Seren-i-ty!"  
Serenity smiled. "Thank you for coming! Drive safely! Don't go home with someone you don't know!" She bowed and waved as she left the stage.  
A man met her as she walked down the stairs. "Wonderful, Your Majesty!" he joked as he applauded.  
"Yeah, well if I have to smile anymore, my face is going to explode." As she spoke these words, the smile left her face. She wiped the sweat off her face. "I don't think I can take much more of this."  
She noticed the three other men as she walked into her dressing room. She looked at them, then fell to her knees and fainted.  
The men looked at each other, whispered, then wrote a "5" on a piece of paper.  
"Oh, come on," she said. "You have to add the element of surprise; you didn't know I was coming."  
They rethought their decision, then added a ".2" on the end. Serenity rolled her eyes. "Meanies."  
"Tired?" asked Greg.  
"Oh, no, Dear Brother of Mine! I could do this for months without stopping!" the young woman replied sarcastically as she fell into a chair.  
"PMSing?" asked Oswald.  
Serenity pointed at him and winked her eye. "You know it!"  
"So, when are you going to find that Mars Princess, Scented or whatever?" asked Jim.  
"That's the MOON Princess," corrected the sixteen-year-old in a moody tone, "and her name is Serenity!"  
"I thought your stage name was 'Serenity'," said Lance with a sly smile.  
"It is! I did that so maybe the Princess would remember me and I would find her faster! You all know that!" This was getting very old and she wanted to smack them.  
"You know we're just playin'," said Lance.  
Before she could respond, her watch began to beep. "Dang it! Not again! I'll see y'all later." As she walked out of the room, she looked at her watch to see where the signal was. "Hey! It's not in the city; it's not even in the country! Hmmm. Did he finally find her?"

**Meanwhile, in Tokyo. . .**  
"Venus!" Eternal Sailor Moon cried out in horror as the last of her Sailor Guardians fell to the ground.  
"Well," said her attacker, "are you going to tell me what I want? Or do I have to kill you as well?"  
"I'm telling you! I'M Princess Serenity!" screamed Moon.  
The enemy smiled. He looked like he one of Beryl's Generals. In fact, at one point, he had been. "You are just a decoy! I am not stupid. I will get what I want." He faded away.  
Moon stood in fear. "Mamo-chan. Where are you?" she whispered.  
"Sailor Moon?"  
A smile of relief came over Moon's face. "Tuxedo Kamen-sama!"  
"What happened?"  
"He appeared out of nowhere. He wants Princess Serenity, but won't believe me when I say I am!"  
"Well, well. If it isn't Prince Endymion. 'Bout time you showed up!" A blast came from the sky.  
Tuxedo Kamen never had a chance.  
Before Moon could react, the enemy appeared in front of her and pinned her against the tree. "Where is she!?"  
"Right here!" cried Moon with tears coming down her face.  
"WHERE IS SHE!?"  
A silver tiara flew through the air and cut his arm. The enemy let go of Moon and grabbed his arm in pain, but laughed anyway. "Well, it's about time!"  
"Hey. It's been awhile," replied an unfamilar female voice.  
Moon looked up and saw the silhouette of another sailor-suited girl catching the tiara. But what really caught her attention was the fact that the girl had crescent moon on her forehead as well!  
"Why don't you leave that innocent girl alone?" she said as she returned the tiara to her forehead.  
"This girl isn't innocent," he snapped back, "but it's not her I want. It's you I want and it's you I'll get!"  
"Oh, Grety. You've been saying that for four years now. Give it up!" taunted the new girl.  
_He must think she's Princess Serenity!_ Moon concluded, though she could barely understand their conversation since it was being held in English.  
Grety smashed his teeth together and blasted the new girl. She jumped out of the way and pulled a star-shaped wand from her brooch. "Think you can win my love that way? You _are_ stupider than I thought." She landed and pointed her weapon at Grety. "Moon Starlight Attack!" Grety disappeared before he was hit. "Where's he go?" The girl looked around in a panic.  
"Look right!" shouted Moon in English.  
The girl looked right, but she was too late. Grety threw his body at the girl and pinned her to the ground. "Time to take you back with me," Grety said.  
"In your dreams. Tiara Beam!" A beam from the stone in her tiara (Author's Note: Hence the name:) sent her attacker flying backwards. She sat up, gasping for air. When she got her breath back, she cried, "Sailor Moon! What are you waiting for? Attack him!"  
When Sailor Moon heard her perfect Japanese, she was shocked. "Huh? Oh, yeah . . .Starlight Honeymoon Therapy Kiss!"  
Grety was hit, but not out. "I'll be back, Serenity," he growled. With that, he disappeared.  
"You could have had him," said the girl. "You were distracted. Not a good thing to be."  
Moon finally got a good look at the girl for the first time. She had gray hair in a Moon Royalty hairstyle expect it stopped halfway between her shoulders and her elbows. Her entire fuku (expect for the body suit and gloves) was different shades of gray. She had a silver moon on her choker and her brooch was in the shape of a silver crescent moon. She looked like . . .  
"Hey! I've read about you in the newspaper! You're Sailor StarMoon!"  
"That's right. In the flesh." Sailor StarMoon replied. "I see the Senshi are still very loyal."  
"You know about us?"  
StarMoon chuckled. "Well, I read the paper as well, but I know a lot more than what I have read." She closed her eyes as her brooch glowed. It opened up to reveal a crystal that looked like a smaller version of the Ginzuishou. It shoot a sparkling beam at Moon's brooch, which also opened up and a burst of light and energy erupted.  
"Please, do not tell anyone what you have seen tonight," a voice whispered in Moon's ear. "Not yet."  
As the light faded, so did StarMoon. "Where'd she go?" asked Moon.  
"Where'd who go?" asked a weak voice.  
"Saturn!" Moon ran over and hugged Sailor Saturn gently.  
"Is he gone?" asked Sailor Jupiter, rubbing her head.  
"Did you stop him all by yourself, Princess?" asked Venus.  
Moon hugged Tuxedo Kamen and looked at the moon. "No. . .I had a little help."  
"From whom?" Kamen asked.  
After a brief pause, "I think I know, but I'm not really sure," she answered.

_Chapter One: The Battle Continues. Usagi's New Friend._


	2. Sailor Moon Sisters Chapter 1

"Usagi-chan!. . . If you would just . . .get up when. . .your alarm goes off, . . .you would not. . .have this problem!" panted Luna as she and Usagi raced towards Juuban High School.  
"I can't be that late!" wailed Usagi.  
"We just . . . left the house . . .two minutes."  
"I HAVE TWO MINUTES?!?!?!?!?!?!?" Usagi panicked and left Luna in the dust.  
Luna stopped to catch her breath. "This from a girl who thinks gym class is hard!"  
Usagi ran up the steps and saw another girl opening the door. Usagi would have probably left her in the dust, too, except the girl had no school uniform on. This caused Usagi to slow down. _Nani. . .?_ "AAAAAAAAAG! The bell!" Usagi's head slid down past her shoulders. "I'm dead."  
"Here, I have to get my uniform. Come with me." The girl smiled.  
_I've seen her before._ "Where are you from?" asked Usagi.  
_I've seen her before._ "The United States," said the girl.  
"You're from America? You must be the one our teacher told us about. I didn't know they could speak Japanese."  
"I'm one of the few who paid attention in class." She giggled. "I'm Candra."  
"My name is Usagi."  
"Nice to meet you, Usagi-san. Here we are." The lady behind the desk handed her a uniform. "Would you hold this for me?"  
Usagi received a floating cat head. _Luna-P?_ thought Usagi. _What the heck?. . .  
"Serenity! Look at me!" Princess Cynthia hopped out from the dressing room, followed by Luna-P.  
"I like the color and style," said Serenity. "For once, you don't look like a tomboy."  
"And what is wrong with that?" asked her sister.  
"Nothing. However, if we do not hurry, we will be late! Come on!"  
"I'm coming! I'm coming!. . .Usagi?_ Hey, Usagi! Moon to Usagi-san!"  
"Huh?" Usagi's head snapped up. Luna-P flew out of her arms. "I like it! You look good!"  
Candra giggled. "Of course I do, Serenity."  
"What did you say?" asked Usagi after a brief pause.  
"I said, 'Of course I do, Usagi.' Hey, you got pale all of a sudden. Are you all right?" asked Candra.  
"Uh, yeah. We better get to class."

"Class, I want you to welcome Estelle Candra-san, the student told you about last week," said the teacher. "She is from America."  
"Hello," said the class in English.  
"Hello," said Candra. Then in Japanese, she continued. "I am very glad to be here."  
"How long have been studying Japanese?" asked the teacher.  
"Four years, ma'am."  
"It's interesting that you can learn the Japanese language in four years, but Usagi cannot learn to be on time in thirteen. Usagi-san! That's the third time this week! That. . ."  
"Ma'am, it's my fault," Candra interrupted.  
"Huh? How?"  
"Well, a couple weeks ago, when I came to take my entrance exams, I was lost and Usagi-san showed me where to go. Then today, she was waiting on me to get ready so we could walk to school together, except I didn't get up on time and she didn't want to leave me, so we were late together. So if you are going to blame anyone, blame me," said Candra in one breath.  
The teacher thought about it. "Since this is your first day, I will let you go. Just don't do it again. And as for you Usagi-san. . ."  
Usagi gulped. "Yes, ma'am?"  
"If she's going to be late, don't wait for her."  
Usagi breathed a sigh of relief. "Yes ma'am."

"Wow! That was some fight we had yesterday!" said Minako as she bit into her sandwich.  
"Kami-sama! That guy came out of nowhere! He would have gotten Usagi-chan if Setuna-san hadn't appeared and pushed her out of the way." Mako picked up her chopsticks. "Hey, Ami-chan! Over here!"  
"Hello, Minako-chan, Mako-chan." Ami ran over and sat down. "Where's Usagi-chan?"  
"Hey, there she is!" Minako pointed to the exit as Usagi and Candra came out of the building. The two started laughing at something Usagi said.  
"Who is she?" asked Mako.  
"Hey, isn't that Luna-P?" asked Ami.  
"It is," said Minako. "What is she doing with it?"  
Naru plopped down next to Mako. "Hey, Usagi-chan! Get your tush over here!"  
"Oh, hey!" Usagi and Candra ran over. In her best English, Usagi said, "Candra-chan, this are my friends, Naru-chan, Ami-chan, Makoto-chan, and Minako-chan." Switching to Japanese, she said, "Minna, this is Candra-chan."  
Candra giggled. "You mean, '_These_ are my friends,' not ' This are my friends'."  
Usagi nodded. "Right."  
"So, when did you two meet?" asked Minako.  
"This morning," Usagi responded. "You would have met her, too, if you hadn't been late."  
Minako blushed.  
Candra started to say something, but Mako stopped her. "Well, hello, Candra-san. My age is Kino Makoto. I mean, Makoto Kino. M-my year is 18."  
Candra looked at Mako and, in clear Japanese, said, "You mean your name is Kino Makoto and you are 18 years old."  
Mako's face went pale. "Nani?"  
"I've been speaking Japanese for awhile. It's okay, Makoto-san," added Candra.  
"Oh." Mako blushed as the group started laughing.  
Naru turned to Candra. "What's that floating cat head thing?"  
"This is my Luna-P! I can do very cool things with it. Watch this! Luna Sphere Kitty Magic!" She did the same ChibiUsa did with hers and a lunch sack landed in her hand.  
"Wow," said Naru.  
"I forgot to pack it this morning," said Candra. Then something in her pocket beeped. "Um, look. I'm going to go in and ask the teacher what y'all been doing so I can make sure I am at the same level as the rest of the class. Here, Usagi-san. I notice you don't have one." Tossing Usagi her lunch, Candra ran into the building.  
"Wow. A student who cares," said Ami. "Usagi-chan, you should spend more time with her."  
"Hey! I got a 73 on my last test!" growled Usagi.  
"Yeah. After all the extra credit," added Naru.  
"And that was the easy part," added Minako.  
"Hey!" Usagi snapped.  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAA! There's a monster in the tree!" screamed a girl.  
"Quick! Everyone! Inside!" yelled a teacher.  
"Help! It's got me!!!!!!!" screamed another girl.  
Naru ran inside thinking the others were behind her. But they were hiding behind a tree, waiting for everyone else to leave.  
"You are mine!" the monster yelled.  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" cried the girl. (Surprisingly, this isn't Naru.)  
"Moon Starlight Attack!" yelled Sailor StarMoon. The monster dropped the girl and StarMoon caught her.  
"Who's that?" asked Minako.  
"Never mind that!" said Usagi with surprising command. "Moon Eternal, Make Up!"  
"Jupiter Crystal Power, Make Up!"  
"Mercury Crystal Power, Make Up!"  
"Venus Crystal Power, Make Up!"  
StarMoon put down the girl, who quickly made her way to the building. "Thank you, Princess," said the monster. "You just saved me the trouble of finding you!"  
"Stop right there!" yelled the Senshi.  
"Oh! And you are?"  
"An agent of love and justice! Pretty Senshi in a sailor fuku!. . .Sailor Moon! On behalf of the Moon, you're punished!  
The monster had a sweatdrop coming down the front of its face. "Forget I asked."  
"Oh! And what's that supposed to mean?" asked Sailor Moon.  
"It's just that you speech was so long, boring, and stupid. . ."  
"WAAAAAAAAAAH! He's making fun of me!" wailed Moon.  
"Ug. I don't have time for this. Take that!" the youma attacked.  
"Venus Love and Beauty Shock!"  
"Hey!" yelled Sailor Jupiter. "Where'd he go?"  
The monster reappeared behind Moon and fired.  
"Sailor Moon!" cried out StarMoon. She pushed Moon out of the way.  
Moon gasped.

_"Serenity!"_

This has happened before, thought Moon.

_"Cynthia! NOOOOO!"_

"Sailor StarMoon! NOOOO!" cried Sailor Moon.  
"Mercury Aqua Rhapsody!"  
"Jupiter Oak Evolution!"  
"Starlight HoneyMoon Therapy Kiss!"  
"Beautiful!" yelled the monster before he disappeared.  
Moon gathered StarMoon in her arms. Tears streamed down her face. "We have to get her help!" she said to the others. "Don't just stand there! Help me get her to the Temple!"

_Chapter Two: The Battle Within the Senshi. Is Their Friendship Over?_


	3. Sailor Moon Sisters Chapter 2

**Rating: PG (Some cussing and a slap)**

Sailor StarMoon slept peacefully on the makeshift bed. Usagi brushed some of the girl's hair out of her face. _Are you Cynthia?_ thought Usagi.

_"Serenity, you need to lighten up!"_

Mako stood in the doorway. _Wow. Usagi seems to be attached to that Sailor. I wonder. . .Nah. She has Mamoru-san. Demo, this girl looks familiar._

"Hey, Jupiter! Let's go see today's game!"

Minako walked up beside Mako. Mako whispered, "She's hiding something."  
"Let her hide it," Minako whispered back. The two girls walked away from the door as Minako continued. "She's got a lot on her mind. She is going be Queen soon. Maybe she feels this girl could help her somehow."  
Mako sighed. "You're right."  
Usagi wiped the tear from her eye. _I wonder. . ._ She opened the Senshi's brooch and pure white light poured into the room. When it died down, Usagi saw the Ginzuishou in StarMoon's brooch.

_Five-year-old Princess Serenity led her four-year-old sister to the room where their mother kept the Ginzuishou. "Do you have the brooch Jupiter made you?" she asked. Cynthia nodded and brought out the brooch to show Serenity. "I attached it to a chain to make it a necklace. That way, I cannot lose it."  
"Good idea. Mama would get mad at both of us if she knew that we were doing this." Serenity took the Ginzuishou out of its case. She closed her eyes and the Ginzuishou started to glow. Cynthia watched in awe as a line formed down the middle of the crystal and popped apart into two pieces. "This one in my left hand is the one we will leave in the case. The one in my right is only one-fourth as powerful as the other one. You will get this one."  
Cynthia placed her piece in the brooch, closed the lid, and put the necklace on. "Thank you, Serenity!"_

Haruka and Michiru walked out of the school building. Because of the attack, Juuban High had been closed for the rest of the day. Haruka opened the car door for Michiru, then walked over to her side to start the car. "I wish that teacher hadn't stopped us and made us go back in the building," said Michiru. "That must have been some battle from the looks of the area."  
They picked up Hotaru at her school, then drove by Rei's school and spotted Rei with some of her classmates walking out of the building. Haruka parked the car next to the curb. "Why are you out already, Rei?" asked Michiru.  
"Hi there, Haruka-san and Michiru-san. They let school out for the rest of the day because a youma attacked another school."  
"It was ours," replied Michiru.  
The girls gasped. "What was it like?" asked one.  
"Where you scared?" asked her twin sister.  
"Well, no. The Sailor Senshi showed up to save us!" said Haruka.  
"WOW!" cried another girl.  
"Oh, Katie-chan," said Rei. "You know they've been here for awhile."  
"Yeah, I know. . . .but did you get to meet them?" asked Katie.  
Haruka and Michiru looked at each other, then slyly said, "Yes, we did."  
"REALLY?!?!?!?!"  
Rei sighed. "Where are you two headed?"  
"Your temple," answered Haruka. "Give you a ride."  
"No fair. She gets a ride with a cute guy!" said the second twin.  
Rei laughed. "Thanks for the offer. I'll take you up on it." As she stepped into the car, her schoolmates whispered, "She's so lucky." (Author's Note: singing She's a star, but she cry, cry, cries in her lonely heart thinkin', 'If there's nothing missing in my life then why do these tears come at night?' Britney Spears runs into the room and starts to beat the author up for stealing her song)  
"Did you find out anything new about the enemy?" asked Hotaru.  
"No. But we did see a new Sailor Senshi. And the youma called her 'Princess'. Rei, have you sensed anything?" asked Michiru.  
"No. Demo, Usagi keeps asking if we will help her look for her sister."  
Haruka looked at Rei in the rearview mirror. "Sister? I thought she had a brother."  
"She does, but she swears she has a sister, too."  
"Usagi-chan seems to have a large family," said Hotaru.  
"No kidding. Ami-chan called me on my communicator. They're waiting for us," said Rei.  
Haruka nodded, put pedal to metal, and headed that way.

"Well, hello. It's been a while since the two of you have been here," Rei's grandpa said as Rei, Hotaru, Haruka, and Michiru entered the temple.  
"It's a pleasure to meet you again, sir," said Michiru.  
"So, what have you two kids been up to?" Grandpa asked Rei and Haruka with mischievous eyes.  
"Grandpa! Stop it! Leave us alone!"  
"But I want great-grandchildren!"  
"A: Haruka's a girl and B: I'm your grandchild and I'm great!" Rei pushed her guests into the temple before he could say anything else.  
"Hey, minna!" Mako greeted the girls at the door. "Did you hear?"  
"Yeah. Every school in the area has been closed," said Rei.  
"And there was a new Sailor Senshi and Usagi seemed to know her. She called her 'StarMoon'. I wonder where they've meet before," said Ami.  
"Hey!" Minako cried out. "Remember last night? She said she had some help stopping the enemy. Maybe that help was Sailor StarMoon."  
"Where is she now?" Haruka asked.  
"She was hurt during the fight," said Minako, "so we brought her back here."  
"Okay. I'm doing a fire reading. Get Usagi," said Rei.  
"I'll get her," said Hotaru. She ran into the room where Usagi and StarMoon where. "Usagi-chan!"  
Usagi turned and her face lit up. "Hotaru-chan!" The two hugged. "How have you been?"  
"Fine! Rei-chan is doing a fire reading. Come on!" Hotaru grabbed Usagi's hand and dragged her into the other room.  
Rei concentrated. "Oh Sacred Fire. Please tell us who Sailor StarMoon really is." The fire showed Sailor StarMoon as a Senshi, then it slowly replaced the Fuku with a dress. It looked like the type that Princess Serenity had worn. "She's beautiful," said Mako.  
"Pretty," added Hotaru.  
"But who is it?" asked Minako.  
"Wait! There's something else!" said Rei. The fire showed StarMoon in reverse transformation. "Who is she?"  
Suddenly, there was a crash in the other room. This startled Rei and interuppted the reading. "Shit!"  
Haruka sprang to her feet. "Come on!" she commanded.  
When the girls made it to the room where they had left StarMoon, the pillows and blanket that had made the bed where all over the floor. A flower pot had been knocked over. The door was wide open. Minako jogged over to it to see if she could find StarMoon. Luna-P appeared out of nowhere and exploded in her face. "AAAAAAAAAAG!" Minako fell on her butt. "What the hell was that?"  
"Where's StarMoon?" asked Usagi.  
"If we knew that, we would be running after her, ditz!" Rei yelled back.  
"That's not funny!" yelled Usagi. "I have to make sure she's really my sister!"  
"Then we'll do a DNA sample next time we see her!" yelled Rei.  
"Very funny, Rei-chan." Usagi headed towards the door. "Let's go."  
"Everything's about you!" Rei suddenly exploded. "First you're the leader, then the princess, then it's YOU who gets to marry Mamoru-san just because you two were in love a thousand years ago! Then YOU'RE the one who gets to be Queen while the rest of us get to be your stupid guards!" She shook her finger at Usagi. "I'm sick and tired of the fact that my entire life has to revolve around you!"  
"Rei-chan! We didn't choose this destiny and neither did she," pointed out Minako.  
"Oh, shut up! You're the leader; you're important! If something happened to her, then you get to be Queen and marry Mamoru-san! Me! I'm just a follower; I don't do anything!"  
"I wouldn't marry Mamoru-san just because of that!" Minako said.  
"But Rei-chan does have a point," said Mako. "Everything about this Senshi bit is because of her."  
"Mako-chan!" cried out Usagi.  
"And we wouldn't have to live on earth right now if she had just ignored the prince," said Haruka.  
Michiru nodded.  
"Demo. . .!" Usagi was speechless. Her friends were turning against her just because of things they could not change. "Ami-chan? Hotaru-chan?"  
The two didn't dare look into her eyes.  
"You . . .you bitches!" yelled Usagi. "Traitors!"  
"Usagi-chan! They are just pointing out the facts," said Minako.  
"You're on their side, aren't you, Minako-chan?" asked Usagi. She looked around the room at her so-called friends. "I-I don't know what to say. I can't believe I just wasted the last four years with a bunch of babies that aren't really my friends!" Usagi was close to tears.  
"See? She can't even listen to the truth without crying," said Rei.  
Usagi's reply was smacking Rei hard on the cheek. "You should show some respect to your Princess! And as one. . .I ORDER YOU ALL TO STAY OUT OF MY SIGHT!!!!!" With that Usagi fled from the grounds.

_Chapter Three: Usagi's Plight. Candra's Troubled Mind_


	4. Sailor Moon Sisters Chapter 3

Usagi didn't know where she was going. She just knew she had to run this way and turn here and she did it without asking questions. The fact that she was running down the street with tears in her eyes caused a few people to look, but everyone pretty much took care of themselves and didn't bother to see if Usagi was okay.  
"Watch it, young lady!" a woman yelled as Usagi nearly plowed into her. She was the fifth person today and if Usagi hadn't cared about the first four, she definitely wasn't going to care about this one.  
She passed an apartment building, completely ignoring the girl calling her name from its front steps. And even in the middle of a crying fit, Usagi still managed to trip over her own two feet. "Great. It's bleeding," she commented about her nose.  
A hand touched her shoulder and a tissue appeared in front of her face. "Use this to pinch your nose and tilt you head forward," a voice told her.  
Usagi had no idea who was helping her, but she did as she was told.  
"Here. Let me take you to my apartment."

Usagi stared at her skinned left knee. "This rag has some hydrogen peroxide on it. It may sting," warned her host, who waited a few seconds for a response, then put the rag on the wound.  
Usagi didn't even flinch. "This life sucks," she muttered.  
"I don't get it, Usagi-san. This morning you were such a happy girl and now. . ."  
"How do. . .?" Usagi finally looked a look at the girl. "Candra-chan?"  
"You ran by here. I called your name. . .Why does your life suck?"  
"I just pissed off all my friends. I . . .I thought this girl was my sister and one thing led to another and before long, I called them all bitches." Usagi started to cry again.  
Candra really wished she could find out what happened, but didn't push it. She just hugged Usagi until she calmed down, then asked, "Well, how many people are involved in this fight?"  
"Um, there's Minako and Ami. . .seven."  
"Seven?!? Uh, well, I'm sure they all aren't 'pissed'. I'm sure there were a few who would accept an apology now."  
"Maybe." Usagi's mind started drift. . .

_"I'm sure that Endymion and you will make up." Cynthia stroked her sister's head as it was buried in her lap.  
Serenity shook her head. "No. He is mad. He. . .sniff he will never forgive me and get other girl."  
Cynthia just kept stroking Serenity's head. "If the Prince was really mad at you, he would have said a lot worse. Every relationship has its ups and downs. You two are made for each other. Your love will last forever."  
Serenity lifted her head. "Do you really think so?" Cynthia nodded. "I know so."_

"May I. . .?" stared Usagi.  
". . .use the phone? Sure," Candra finished.  
Usagi was taken aback. "How did you do that?" she asked.  
Candra shrugged. "It's a gift."  
After phone calls to Hotaru and Michiru, Ami, Minako, and a failed attempt to Mako (who wasn't home), Usagi plopped onto Candra's couch. "You want something to drink?" Candra asked.  
Usagi shook her head. "No, thank you."  
"Do you mind if I have a Sprite, then?" Candra didn't like to eat or drink in front of her guests unless they said it was okay.  
Usagi shrugged. "Sure, if tell me more about yourself."  
Candra smiled and stood up. "Fair enough. I'm 16 and a Cancer. . ."  
"Blood type?"  
"Huh?" Candra had never been asked that before. "Uh, O, I think." She returned to the couch with her drink. "Track and softball are my sports. I love to read and I can play several instruments."  
"You're a musician? What do you play?"  
"Flute, Piccolo, Clarinet, and Oboe. Use to play the violin, but I found it too boring." Candra took a sip of her drink before adding, "I also like to sing."  
Usagi moved a little bit closer to Candra. "So why did you move here? Did your mom or dad get a new job?"  
Candra dropped her can. "Candra-chan?" asked Usagi. "Are you okay?"  
"Uh, yeah." Candra quickly went to the kitchen and brought back some paper towels. Usagi reached for one. "Here. Let me help."  
Candra pulled the towels out of reach. "I'll get it; it's my mess and it's in my place. I'll get it! Don't worry. . ."  
Usagi put her hand on Candra's. "What happened?"  
Candra dropped her head. "My dad was very abusive and one night he just beat my mother to death."  
Usagi gasped. "Kami-sama. . ."  
"My brothers and I were placed into an orphanage and when my oldest brother was 18, he adopted all of us." Candra looked at her guest with tear stained eyes. "I know how you feel, Usagi-san; I also have a sister I'm looking for. When I started to look, my brothers felt like I was trying to find someone to replace them. But then they understood and now are helping me find her."  
Candra started playing with her hands as she continued. "We've been everywhere: Germany, France, England, China, but she was no where to be found. I believe she's here in Japan, but I'm not sure I'll find her. It's been ten years and nothing." A tear slid down her cheek.  
Usagi put her hand on Candra's shoulder. "I'll help."  
"Thanks. . . . Oh my gosh! We were talking about your problem and then we started talking about mine! Gomen ne!"  
"No. It's okay. Maybe the way your brothers felt is the way my friends feel." Usagi smiled. "Wouldn't it be cool if we were really looking for each other?"  
Candra smiled through her tears. "I would like that, Usagi-san. We just met today, but I would be so happy to find out that you are my sister."

_One Month Later. . ._  
"Haruka-papa! Haruka-papa!"  
Haruka scooped up Hotaru. "Hotaru! How was school today?"  
"School was okay, and so was waiting for you after that helped me," Hotaru replied.  
"Oh?" asked Haruka.  
"While I was waiting for you to get me, these guys wanted beat me up. But that girl chased them away." Hotaru pointed to the girl as she walked away. "And she wanted me to tell you that a Star wants a rematch. Tomorrow, ten o'clock at the track. Do you know what that means?" asked Hotaru.  
Haruka looked over just in time to see Candra run across the street and out of view. "Yeah, I know."

FLASHBACK

Candra set up her block, then herself.  
"Ready, set, go!" Candra yelled and took off.  
After she crossed the finish line, she quickly pushed a button on her watch. When she caught her breath, she looked at her time. "28.9 seconds? I'll have to do better if I'm going to do the 200 meter."  
"Maybe you just need some competition," called out a figure in the shadows.  
"Huh? Who are you?" asked Candra.  
The person stepped into the light. "Tenou Haruka."  
"Hey! You're that track star that moved here from Japan!"  
"You seemed to know a lot about her," said Michiru as she came up from behind.  
"Ja. I try to keep up with the latest track stars," said Candra.  
Haruka blushed, something she rarely does. "I'm not that good."  
"Well, then, I challenge you," Candra replied.  
Michiru raised her right arm above her head and placed her left arm straight in front of her. "Ready!"  
Haruka and Candra got ready.  
"Set!" Michiru raised her left arm. "Go!"  
Both girls were out like a shot. But Haruka pulled away and easily won by 50 meters.  
When Candra crossed the finish line, she started gasping for air. Haruka didn't hear much air getting in, though. "Are you okay?"  
Candra shook her head no. "Pack," she said, pointing to the bleachers.  
Haruka followed her finger and saw what Candra was pointing to. "Michiru! Get her backpack!" Michiru raced over to retrieve it as Haruka helped Candra to the ground. "Deep breaths," Haruka instructed.  
"Here." Michiru dispalyed the backpack and Candra pointed to a compartment. Michiru opened it and pulled out an inhaler. "This it?"  
Candra snatched it up and stuck it in her mouth.  
"Guess so," Michiru answered herself.  
After Candra was done, Michiru asked, "So what is your name?"  
"Candra Estelle. What's yours?"  
"Kaiou Michiru. It is a pleasure to meet you.  
Haruka's expresstion darkened. "We have to get going now." Haurka and Michiru stood and headed towards the exit. Haruka stopped, turned and grinned. "You have potential, kid. I'll race you again."  
Candra's face lit up. "Really?! Arigato!" she squeeled.

END OF FLASHBACK

"Where is she?" asked Michiru with concern.  
"Think she chickened out?" Haruka asked slyly.  
"Haruka!" Michiru playfully hit her on the shoulder.  
"I'm here! I'm here!" Candra ran into the stadium, waving her right arm in the air. "Oneesan! Haruka-chan!" She gave each a hug. "It has been so long!"  
"I know. You have grown so much," Michiru commented.  
"Oneesan! You sound like a mother!" said Candra.  
"That's my job!" she said jokingly.  
A hand landed on Candra's shoulder. "Are you ready?" asked Haruka.  
Candra nodded.

Michiru raised her right arm above her head and placed her left arm straight in front of her. "Ready!"  
Haruka and Candra got ready.  
"Set!" Michiru raised her left arm. "Go!"  
Both girls were off like a shot. Haruka started to pull away, but Candra was right at her heels. _Dang. She's improved,_ thought Haruka. But Haruka still beat her, this time by only three steps.  
Candra fell to the ground, gasping for breath. "Get her inhaler!" yelled Haruka.  
Michiru, quickly rumaged through Candra's backpack, found it and threw it to Haruka. "Here!" Haruka caught and handed it to Candra.  
"Thank you." Candra stood up. "But don't you think this is the end, Buster." She smiled. "Well, I gotta go home."  
"Let us take you out for ice cream," Michiru offered.  
Candra smiled. "Sure."

"Hey look! It's those two Homos!"  
The three girls turned around. "Huh? Who?" asked Candra.  
The two boys snickered. The taller one with black hair said, "Well duh! It's soooooo obvious!"  
Candra smirked. "Well then, you two must be 'Homos' yourselves."  
"Huh? What are talking about?" asked the brown haired one.  
"Well, in order to know something, you have to be an expert on it, ne?" asked Candra.  
"Yeah. . ." they replied slowly.  
"And in order to be an expert on something, you have to it, right?"  
They looked at each other and shrugged. "I guess so," said one.  
"Then that must mean the both of you are Homos'," Candra concluded with a smirk.  
"NANI?!?!?!?!" Both boys looked at each other, then shook their heads in disgust. "No way!" They took off like a shot.  
"You knew?" asked Haruka.  
"Well, ya. But I kept it to myself. And anyway, this is the way I see it: The true definition of the word Gay' is 'happy'. So that makes gays and lesbians the happiest people on the planet."  
Haruka and Michiru gave each other a shocked look.  
"Now, how about that ice cream?" asked Candra.

"Hey, look. It's Setsuna," said Haruka as they walked into the ice cream parlor.  
"Hey, Setsuna! We would like you to meet an old friend of ours. This is Estelle Candra," said Michiru.  
"Pleasure to meet you, Setsuna-san." Candra bowed.  
"As am I, Candra-san."  
That was the last thing Candra said the rest of the afternoon. All she could think about was losing the race. _I'm such a loser._ She saw the other girls laughing and having fun; the only thing she did was eat her cookie dough ice cream.  
After that, Haruka, Michiru, and Candra went to the park. They found a bench and sat down. (Picture if you will, the scene in the S movie where Usagi is talking to Mamoru about Luna.) "The sun looks so beautiful when it's setting, don't you think, Oneesan? Oneesan? Huh?" Candra looked over and saw her friends gazing into each other's eyes. She placed her head on Haruka's shoulder; she felt safe and loved. . . until she saw the other girls staring at her.  
"Whoops!" Candra quickly took her head off and laughed nervously. Haruka and Michiru returned to staring at each other, causing Candra to feel like the third wheel on a bicycle; superfluous. "I'm going to go home now. I have a . . .uh. . .biology test tomorrow. I'll catch you later. Ja ne!" Candra ran off a little ways, then turned around. The girls hadn't even noticed she had left. They kissed and it was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen.  
Fighting back tears, Candra ran home.

"Will I ever find love?" Candra stared at the moon through her bedroom window. "No. I wouldn't. What am I thinking? Those girls, Usagi-san and the rest, are just using me for homework, maybe worse. Why am I kidding myself? No cares for me. Everyone has someone else except for me and I can't stand it any longer. I have to end it all. Tomorrow. The pain has to stop!"  
Candra dried the tears, then slipped into bed. "I wonder if I was this way on the moon," she whispered before falling asleep.

Sniffing, Candra climbed up the tree. She sat on a high branch and looked over the city.  
_Well, this is it. Some would say what I'm about to do stupid. But right now, it's the only way out. I can't take it pressure of school and looking for the Princess and not knowing who to talk it to. And everyone uses me! I am tried of being a doormat! I'm sick of being made fun of! No one loves me and no one cares! They couldn't understand how I feel! And they won't miss me!_  
Candra looked up. "But Lord, I feel I'm making a mistake. Please send me a sign."  
She looked at the ground a few seconds longer, then started to push off. _The pain has to stop. Now._

_Chapter Four: A Friendship with Candra. StarMoon and Grety appear Again._


	5. Sailor Moon Sisters Chapter 4

Candra started to push off. _I can't take it anymore._  
"Hey! You in the tree!"  
Candra grabbed the branch and pulled herself back up. _Who the. . ._ She looked down to see Usagi wildly waving her arms in the air. "Come down so I can invite you for ice cream!"  
"Um, I'll be right down." Candra, still in somewhat of a fog, climbed down the tree and was greeted with eight more faces. _Guess she made up with her friends,_ she thought. Smiling, she said, "Let's see, you are Ami-san, Minako-san, Makoto-san, Setsuna-san, Haruka-chan, and Michiru. However, I don't know you two."  
Usagi smiled. "This is Rei and this Hotaru."  
"Pleased to meet you, Rei-san and Hotaru-san." Candra bowed.  
Usagi grabbed Candra's hand. "Come on, Candra-chan! Let's go!" Poor Candra was pulled off her feet and flung behind Usagi like a rag doll. All she could do was hang on for dear life.  
"Poor Candra-san," said Ami.  
"We'd better get to the parlor before she comes back and does that to the rest of us," Mako added.  
"Usagi-san. . .Are. . .we. . there. . .yet?" asked Candra.  
Usagi turned the corner and stopped. Candra's momentum caused her face to hit Usagi square in the back, then fall flat on hers. She grabbed her throbbing nose. "Owie." Slowly, she opened her eyes just in time to see someone's shoe heading towards her head. "IIE!!!! STOP!!!!!"  
"Huh?" The shoe's owner looked down. "Oh, gomen ne, ma'am." He lowered his hand to help her up.  
"S'all right," Candra groaned. She reached for his hand. As they clasped, a shockwave shot through the both of them.

_Prince Endymion heard giggling and drew his sword. "Who is there?"  
"You would not hurt a lady, would you?" Princess Cynthia hung upside down from a tree. "Of course that still doesn't help me, does it?"  
"I guess not." The Prince put his sword back in its holder and smiled. "Should not a Princess of the Moon Kingdom be wearing something a bit more . . .presentable?"  
Cynthia, who was wearing a black shirt and dark jean overalls, put her hands on her hips. "Have you ever tried to climb a tree with a dress on?"  
"I cannot say I have," admitted the Prince.  
Cynthia flipped over and landed in front of Endymion. "So, did you ask her yet?"  
"Ask who what?"  
Cynthia sighed. "Serenity! THE question: If she would marry you?"  
Endymion blushed. "To be honest with you, I have not even thought about asking."  
Cynthia slapped her forehead and Luna-P lowered itself closer to the ground as if to say, "You idiot."  
"Well, with the threat of war and. . ."  
"Who is there?" called out a female voice.  
Footsteps approached. "Quick! In the tree!" hissed Cynthia. Prince Endymion leapt onto the branch Cynthia has just been on and climbed higher into the tree.  
"Princess Cynthia!" said Sailor Jupiter. Cynthia quickly spun around at the mention of her name. "For a minute, I thought you were an Earth spy."  
Cynthia gulped, hoping that Jupiter hadn't seen him. "Well, I thought I saw one and. . ."  
Endymion held his breath. He still wasn't sure he could trust her.  
". . .I decided to flush him out myself."  
Endymion quietly let his breath out.  
"Well, Princess, you should leave that to me." Jupiter sighed. As she led the Princess back to the palace, she asked. "By the way, who were you talking to?"  
Cynthia's eyes grew big and she looked over at her friend. "What do you mean?"  
Jupiter looked over at the Princess with her You-Know-What-I-Mean Look. "I know you like to talk to yourself sometimes, but you have never sounded male before."  
"Uh. . .Oh! That was Luna-P. She does great voice impressions . . .."_

The honk of a car horn brought Candra and the man back to the present world. Candra blushed. "Maybe I should get up," she suggested.  
The man laughed. "Maybe." He helped her up, and started to brush the leaves off her back. Candra gave a tiny gasp. _This guy is soooooo dreamy and handsome._  
A big gust of yellow wind blew past her. She snapped around and saw Usagi hold the man's arm. "Uh, Usagi-san?"  
"Candra-chan, this is my boyfriend, Chiba Mamoru!"  
"Oh. Hello, Chiba-san," said Candra with a smile. _Awww, man!_ she thought. _He's already taken! Dang it! Dang it! Dang. . .Wait. Since when have I been interested in boys?_  
"Candra-chan? Are you okay?" asked Usagi.  
Candra quickly blinked away her blank stare. "Um, yeah. Just having a little internal conflict." She put her hand behind her head and laughed. "Ha ha! Ha ha! Ugh. . ." A sweatdrop slid down her face.  
After everyone got their ice cream, Mako and Mamoru looked at each other mischievously. "We got 'em. . ." started Mako.  
". . .and no Ice Cream Man is gonna stop us!" finished Mamoru and the two burst into laughter.  
Everyone stared at them. "Mako-chan? Mamo-chan?" asked Usagi.  
"Come on. Spill. What's so funny?" asked Rei.  
"It's just a joke Mamoru-san and I made up when he and I were. . . ." Mako and Mamoru stopped smiling and looked at each other with wide eyes.  
Usagi leaned over Rei's lap. "You were what?" she asked, looking into Mako's eyes.  
"Um. . .dating?" Mako answered in a nervous questioning voice.  
"You two dated?!?!?!?!" Usagi's face got a little red.  
"Well, we met one day and we felt a connection and we thought it was love, but it wasn't, so went our separate ways. We didn't see each other until two years later when we fought the Dark Kingdom." Mako was sweating by this time and Mamoru was looking for a quick exit.  
"Usagi. . ." said Rei, knowing that she was in the line of fire.  
Everyone at the table held their breath.  
Usagi stared at Mako a little longer, then smiled. "So. . .do you have any dirt on him?"  
"Huh?" asked Mako, still in fight-or-flight mode.  
"Any habits? Likes? Dislikes?" Usagi giggled.  
"USAGI!!! Get off of me!" said Rei.  
"But I wanna know!"  
"Usagi-chan, settle down," said Minako.  
Someone started giggling and everyone looked at Candra. She had her hand over her mouth and was giggling very daintily. She looked up to see everyone looking at her and quickly stopped. "Gomen ne."  
"Candra-chan! I have never heard you laugh before," said Michiru. "You should laugh more often."  
Candra blushed.  
Usagi finally sat back down and looked at Candra. "How did you know Haruka-san and Michiru-san?"  
"They lived in my hometown for a few months and went to my school." She checked her watch. "I really have to get home now. It's my turn to cook dinner. Bye!"  
"Well, I have to run, too. I have a big exam to study for." Mamoru had enrolled in a local college although never keeping his first choice out of the picture.  
As they walked off, Rei whispered, "We better get ready."  
"HELP!!!!!!"  
"Gee, aren't you good?" said Hotaru.  
"You'd better believe it," said Rei.  
"That's our girl," said Mako.

The monster split her tail into five parts to grab each person. "My master, Sir Grety, wants to get back to the Dark Kingdom and needs your energy to get there," she said in a semi-sweet, semi-evil voice.  
"Too bad he won't get there!"  
"Who's there?"  
"Agents of Love and Justice! Pretty Soldiers in Sailor fuku. We are the Sailor Senshi! And on behalf of the planets, we shall punish you!"  
"More energy!" The monster gave them a happy smile. She was made of bouncy balls of various sizes and colors. "Please play with me!"  
"Sorry. Not interested," said Uranus. "World Shaking!"  
"Deep Submerge!"  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!! Hey! That hurt!"  
"Well, duh!" said Mars. "Mars Flame Sniper!"  
"That wasn't very nice! Bubble Ball Attack!!!!"  
The Senshi dodged it, but barely.  
"Venus! Get off me!" yelled Sailor Moon.  
Mercury activated out her visor. "Its weakness is in its head."  
"That's a small target," said Saturn. "She's smaller than me."  
"Well, then let's make it bigger!" The smile became an evil smirk as the monster grew to eight feet tall. "Ballie Girl!!!"  
"Actually, she's eight feet, two inches," said Mercury.  
"Who cares?!?!?" yelled Uranus. She gave Saturn a dirty look.  
"Gomen," Saturn squeaked.  
"Bubble Ball Attack!"  
The girls started running away. "Kami-sama! Those balls grew four times their size!" yelled Jupiter.  
"So did she!" yelled Pluto.  
Jupiter was grabbed by the monster's tail. "Help!"  
"Jupiter! NO!" yelled Moon.  
Ballie Girl squealed with delight. "Energy!" She zapped all of Jupiter's energy, then dropped her.  
"Mako-chan!" yelled Moon.  
Someone flew through the air, caught the unconscious Senshi, and landed on the ground.  
"Just who are you?" asked Ballie Girl.  
She draped Jupiter's arm around her neck, then said, "I am the American Champion of Justice! Princess in a Sailor Fuku! Sailor StarMoon! On behalf of the Moon and the Stars in the Sky, I shall punish you!"  
Ballie Girl giggled. "Let me see what you have!"  
While still holding on to Jupiter, StarMoon pulled her StarWand out of her brooch and yelled, "Moon Starlight Attack!"  
"Owwwie! That smarts!"  
"Too bad you aren't!" StarMoon looked at Sailor Moon. "Sailor Moon! Now!"  
"Hai! Starlight Honeymoon Therapy Kiss!"  
"Beautiful!"  
Unseen by the girls, a figure watched the scene. "Too bad I didn't get Jupiter's energy, but I got the others' and I am going to use it! I will revive the Dark Kingdom! Serenity will bow before me!!!" Sir Grety laughed evilly, then left.  
Venus turned to see Jupiter sitting up and rubbing her head. "Hey! Where's that StarGirl?" she asked as she checked on Jupiter.  
"She'll be okay," said Neptune.  
That surprised the Inner Senshi; the Outers were usually the ones who suspected new Senshi as the enemy.  
"See you girls later," said Haruka.  
"That was werid," commented Mars.

"You know, I'm starting to have other flashbacks to the past," said Mako. "Ones that I never had before. The funny part is, the Moon isn't at war. And none of you are in them."  
"Really?" asked Ami.  
"It's just me and that Princess Cynthia Usagi-chan mentioned. I just never hear our conversations."  
"Maybe you don't remember what was said but you remember what you were doing at the time," suggested Minako.  
"That's a possibility," said Mako. "Has anyone else had one?"  
The girls shook their heads. "Remember at the beginning?" asked Minako. "We would all have flashbacks at the same time."  
"But Luna always gave us those memories. It seems as if somehow Mako-chan has been able to do it by herself," said Ami.  
"Well, I'll let you know if I get anything else. I just really needed to get that off my chest," said Mako.

_Chapter Five: Usagi Finds Her! StarMoon's Identity is Shown!_


	6. Sailor Moon Sisters Chapter 5

"Hey, thanks for helping me carry the groceries, Jim," Candra said.  
"No prob. I'm always ready to help." Jim, Candra, and Luna-P stopped and looked at each other. Jim gave an embarrassed smile. "That and I need fifty bucks."  
"I knew it." Candra just shook her head as they started walking again. "I shall think about it."  
Jim leaned closer to his sister. "It's just that. . ."  
Candra put her hand up to stop him. "I'll think about it," she said in a tone that meant "Drop it".  
Jim sighed. "Okay. . .Hey! Look at that car!" The two were passing a car garage and Jim had spotted a red sports car. "Wow! I think that's the 1990 model!"  
Oblivious to the fact that Jim was even talking, Candra kept walking. "Hey, Jim? Can we trade bags? Mine's getting heavy. Jim?" Candra looked back at Jim, who was already standing next to the car. "Hey! Don't touch it! It probably has a car alarm!" Candra ran over to him.  
The sunlight in the garage suddenly disappeared. The two look towards the entrance. "I didn't know parking garages haddoors," said Jim.  
Candra sensed they were not alone. "They don't! Get away from the car!" she yelled. However, her warning was too late. The car transformed into another monster. "Driver Girl!!!" Jumper cables came out of the palms of her hands. They grabbed Candra and threw her against the cement wall.  
"Candra!" Jim started to run over to help.  
"Not so fast!" The jumper cables released Candra and rapped up Jim. "Driver Girl knows you know about the Princess! Where is she?"  
"What. . .what Princess?" asked Jim even though he knew.  
"You know what Driver Girl means! Princess Serenity! Tell Driver Girl!" When he refused to answser, she dropped Jim. "Fine! Then give Driver Girl your energy! AGGGGGH!!" Driver Girl screamed as Candra rammed into the monster's side with her head.  
"Luna-P! Make Jim a portal, then get Sailor Moon!" yelled Candra. As that was happening, she was tied up with the cables again.  
"Driver Girl will just have your energy then. Seems that you have enough." Driver Girl raised Candra above her head. Candra grabbed the cables and, swinging her legs, kicked the monster in the jaw. The cables untied themselves and Candra did a backflip, landing on the ground unharmed.  
Driver Girl was knocked to the ground. Angrily, Driver Girl got back up and threw tar at Candra. The tar pinned Candra to the wall and started to burn her skin. She smiled wickedly as Candra screamed out in pain.  
"Hold it right there!"  
The burning stopped. Candra stopped screaming and started panting for breath. Both the monster and Candra looked over as the garage door dissolved. There was a silhouette of a girl with long hair in two buns and a long dress. "Serenity?" gasped Candra.  
The girl came into focus. "Agent of love and justice! Soldier in a Sailor Fuku! Sailor Moon! In the name of the moon, I will punish you!"  
"Driver Girl has heard of you, Sailor Moon. Driver Girl has heard your head is full of moon rocks!"  
This pissed off our blonde heroine. "What?!?!?! It is not! How dare you insult someone as smart and as pretty has me!"  
"Well, Driver Girl wouldn't go THAT far."  
"You saying I'm not pretty?"  
"That's right! And Driver Girl don't know how, but Driver Girl is going to make you uglier!" She shot more tar at Sailor Moon.  
Candra, after somehow breaking through her own tar, ran in front of Sailor Moon. Her brooch opened by itself and a bright light came out, creating a force field that protected the both of them.  
Question marks surrounded Driver Girl's head. "Nani?"  
Sailor Moon looked at the back of Candra's head. "Uh, what was that?"  
Candra looked back at her. "I was aspiring towards being an unknown guardian, but. . ." She turned her attention back to the enemy. ". . . sometimes you just can't have it your way!" She raised her brooch above her head. "Moon Starlight Power! Make UP!"  
Candra's brooch sent ribbons around her; first the body suit, then the gloves, then the gray boots that stopped at the knees, then, on the forehead, a crescent moon appeared, then it became her tiara. She ended by putting her left hand on her hip and right hand peace sign above her head. "I am the American Champion of Justice! Princess in a Sailor Fuku! Sailor StarMoon! On behalf of the Moon and the Stars in the Sky, I shall punish you!"  
"Kami-sama! You're Sailor StarMoon?" asked Sailor Moon.  
The other two formed sweatdrops on the back of her head. "Well, duh," said StarMoon.  
"Enough clowning, Princess!" The monster threw even more tar at the girls. StarMoon jumped out of the way, pulling her comrade with her. "Moon Starlight Attack!" The attack slammed Driver Girl into a car.  
"Why is she saying you're Princess Serenity?" whispered Moon.  
"I'm making them believe that I am you so that, if the enemy tries to kidnap Serenity, they'll get me and not you," StarMoon whispered.  
"Good thinking. . . .I think."  
"But they think you are a new Senshi; protect me!"  
"Huh?"  
"Well, it looks pretty obvious if I'm always protecting you."  
"Oh, yeah." Moon popped in front of StarMoon, then, having second thoughts, popped back. "But that means I'll get hurt!"  
StarMoon formed sweatdrops, puffs of smoke, and a "Duh!" face. "Well, yeah."  
Sticky oil slammed Moon to the wall. "Sailor Moon!" yelled StarMoon before she was (once again) grabbed by the cables.  
Driver Girl pulled her close. "Driver Girl sees that cross on you choker; Driver Girl know what that stands for."  
"Huh?" Sailor Moon stained her eyes to see, but she could see a little cross hanging from the moon on her choker.  
"Do you believe in God?" asked Driver Girl.  
"Of course! Why?" asked Sailor StarMoon, a little more than suspicious.  
"Let's make a deal: Driver Girl can kill your little friend here and take you back to my master as planned or Driver Girl can be your servant and spy on Sir Grety for you and protect you if. . ."  
"If?" asked StarMoon.  
"You denounce that God of yours," Driver Girl finished.  
StarMoon gasped and looked at the enemy with wide eyes. "What? Denounce . . . ?"  
The oil suddenly slid off Sailor Moon and her weapon appeared in front of her. "Sailor Moon! Use it!"  
"What? Are you nuts? I'm strong enough to kill you!"  
"I know! Nevertheless, I would rather die than know I turned against God! I am not a coward!"  
"Well then, Driver Girl is not sticking with you!" Driver Girl let go of StarMoon and turned to leave.  
"Oh, yes you are! Crescent Chain!" A chain came out of StarMoon's wrist and tied the two together. "Now, Sailor Moon!"  
Sailor Moon started to object, but then saw the determination in StarMoon's eyes. Taking a deep breath, she yelled, "Starlight HoneyMoon Therapy Kiss!"  
StarMoon looked away as the attack came. _Serenity. I wanted to spend more time with you!  
Cynthia! There was so much I wanted to do with you! I'm sorry!_  
The attack made Driver Girl disappear and sent StarMoon flying. When she hit the floor, she bounced a few times before she stopped.  
"No." Sailor Moon dropped her weapon and fell to her knees. "Cynthia! I'm so sorry." She buried her head into her knees. "I am so sorry." Moon started sobbing uncontrollably.  
Someone put their hand on her shoulder. "It's okay. I'm all right."  
Sailor Moon looked up and saw Sailor StarMoon standing over her. "Candra?"  
StarMoon smiled, then pointed at her glowing brooch. "We must have been thinking the same thing at the same time and the Ginzuishou took care of the rest." She helped Sailor Moon up and sighed. "You haven't changed; as beautiful as ever."  
"Like you aren't?" asked Moon.  
The two hugged. "It's just like you to cheer me up," StarMoon said.  
"You always did the same," said Moon with tears in her eyes.  
The two cried for a few moments; suddenly StarMoon pulled back. "Sooooooo, how are things between you and Endymion?" she asked sweetly in a sneaky sort of way.  
Sailor Moon fell backwards into one of those funny poses, then got back up. "We haven't seen each other in over 1,000 years and all you are worried about is me and him?!?!?!"  
StarMoon placed her hands on her hips. "That's what little sisters are for!"  
Moon burst into laughter. "I guess so!" Sailor Moon un-heshioned.  
"Oh, my God! Usagi-san?" gasped StarMoon. "You _are_ Sailor Moon?"  
"Well, yeah," mocked Usagi. Then, she looked at StarMoon with the same surprised expression she was getting. "This means that. . ."  
". . .you're my sister." finished StarMoon.  
In Senshi form, each knew that the other was her sister. That was no big deal. However, knowing the girl behind the Fuku was suddenly made the whole thing hit home.  
"We thought it would be cool. . ." said StarMoon.  
"Turns out we are. . ." said Usagi.  
Sailor StarMoon unmorphed. "Well, I can't think of anyone better to be my sister. I'm so glad I finally know!"  
"Why didn't we just ask each other in the first place?"  
"I don't know," laughed Candra. "What a farce! We spent, like, a month fighting along side each other. We could have just asked then. Ha! Oh, gosh! I had better get back to the apartment and see if Jim made it home okay. You wanna come along?"  
"Sure!"  
"And Usagi-san? Is it alright if I call you Serenity?" asked Candra as the two started to walk out of the parking garage.  
"Well, that's a silly question. Of course you can if you want! Let's go!"

_Chapter Six: Candra's History Lesson_


	7. Sailor Moon Sisters Chapter 6

_Author's Note: There is no fighting in this chapter; basically, this chapter is just background info for the story. However, there is a little something about a school shooting in here. No one gets killed or anything, but I just wanted to warn all of you. I'll put that part in blue._

Ami turned the page of her book. Mako grabbed a few strays and continued to braid Minako's hair. Setsuna and Hotaru were playing patty cake. Michiru was playing with her fingernails, Haruka was playing with her bubble gum, and Rei was staring at the door. _Where is she?  
Cough  
Sigh.  
Rattle.  
Pop!_  
"That's IT!!!!!" yelled Rei, causing everyone to jump. "I told her about this meeting two hours ago and she's still not here!!" Rei looked over and saw Ami holding a ripped-out page of her book. "Gomen ne, Ami-chan. I'll buy you another one."  
The sound of what appeared to be a herd of buffalo grew louder. "You made me late!" yelled Usagi.  
The girls thought Usagi was blaming Mamoru for something he didn't do, but it was a female voice that said, "Well, if you had told me you had a meeting today, I wouldn't have invited you for ice cream!"  
Usagi and Candra burst through the door, tripping over the other one's feet. Usagi's face met a leg of the table while Candra did a little front flip, then fell on her butt.  
"Usagi, are you okay?" asked Michiru.  
Usagi sat up and started rubbing her nose. "Yeah. I'm fine."  
"Usagi-chan, what is Candra-san doing here?" asked Ami.  
"Yeah, this is a secret meeting and, no offense, but Candra can't be part of it," added Rei.  
"Will you let me stay if I show you this?" asked Candra as she pulled out her brooch.  
All the Inners gasped. "Sailor StarMoon?" asked Minako.  
"Wait! How do you fit into this?" asked Mako.  
Candra laid her brooch down on the table. A hologram of the Moon Kingdom shot out as she began to narrate. "During the time of the Silver Millennium, the Queen of the Moon was only able to give birth to one child. It wasn't law; it was some kind of biological thing." A hologram of Queen Serenity holding a baby arms and a young Princess Serenity standing next to her popped up. "But a year after Queen Serenity gave birth to the heir of the throne, she gave birth to a second child, me!"  
"You're a Moon Princess, too?" asked Minako.  
The hologram started showing pictures of the sisters as they grew. "Yes. And since this had never happened before, everyone was afraid that I would get jealous and fight for the throne. But I never felt that. The two of us grew up best friends even as everyone else treated me as an outsider.  
"Anyway, there was this guy named Sir Grety. He was in love with Serenity. Well, actually he was infatuated with her. He had two problems, though. He always confused Serenity with me and she was in love with the Prince. She only saw Grety as a friend. So he thought that he if he couldn't have Serenity, no one could." And just as she finished, the hologram started to act out a scene.

_The Prince kissed the Princess on her hand. "I will see you later."  
Serenity smiled. "I cannot wait." She sighed as her true love walked away.  
_Shake. Shake. Giggle. _Serenity looked towards the bushes. "Who is there? . . . If that is you, Cynthia. . ."  
_Giggle. Shake. _Cynthia stepped out of the bushes. "That was such a wonderful kiss. When will I find love?" She started making kissing faces as she tried to embarass her sister.  
"When you start acting like a lady and stop spying on others," Serenity playfully shot back as she stood.  
"Well, that wasn't my original intention," Cynthia told, "though I did not mind."  
Serenity crossed her arms. "I am sure you did not. Well then, what was your orignal intention?"  
"I came out here to tell you that Mother wants you to get ready for the party tonight."  
Serenity nodded. "Okay. Let us go, then."  
The two joked and laughed as they walked home. Serenity noticed that Cynthia looked over her shoulder a lot more than usual. "Cynthia, are you alright?"  
"I swear someone is following us."  
"Seriously, Sister. We are going to be in hot water if we are late."  
"I am being serious!" Cynthia saw something move in the tree tops. "What was that?"  
Annoyed, Serenity sighed. "What was what?"  
"That!" Cynthia pointed and Serenity looked up in the direction Cynthia was pointing. There was Sir Grety with a new model of gun. "I've been meaning to try this thing out!" He pointed it at Princess Serenity. "If I can't have you, no one else can!"  
"Serenity!"  
Serenity fell to the ground, then looked up in horror to see her sister take the blow. The beam passed right through her. Her face had a look of shock, which was replaced with lifelessness as the twelve-year-old fell.  
"Supreme Thunder!"  
"Crescent Beam!"  
"Shabon Spray!"  
"Fire Soul!"  
The Moon's highest ranking General was killed instantly by the attacks. However, his death would not reverse her's. "Cynthia! NOOO!"_

The hologram disappeared. Usagi sniffled a little and Candra gave her a little hug.  
"Wow. I didn't remember," said Mako.  
"Well, I did. When I found out I was the Moon Princess, I started remembering things. But I thought that since she died before the attack, I wouldn't find her," Usagi told everyone. "So, I didn't say anything."  
"How did you find out, Candra-chan?" asked Mako.  
"Well, when I was five years old, I remember I had just been sent to bed after my father felt that the one B I had received on my report card meant I wasn't trying hard enough at school. . . ."  
"That young?" asked Hotaru.  
"Well, I skipped kindergarten, so . . .anyway, I was in my room when there was flash of light and I saw this fairy. She said her name was Serenity and I could talk to her whenever I wanted.  
"She would come to visit me every night and we talked and played games and we did that for years. Then when I was 13, she came to me in her true form and told me about my past. She said that at first she thought I was her daughter, Serenity, but saw that I was her other daughter, Cynthia. She asked me to find you and gave me this brooch. . ." She pulled out her gray crescent brooch. ". . .to use to transform. I remember the first time I used it. It was about one week later. . ."

_Candra quietly closed the closet door behind her. She tried her best to catch her breath, but the screams outside along with the gunshots weren't helping._  
I hope Jim is alright out there. Please, dear Lord. Take care of him.  
_The doorknob started to turn. Candra gasped and tried to move farther into the corner._ Oh no!  
_The door opened and there stood. . .  
"Jim! Get in!" she said in a hoarse whisper.  
"Candra!" The two hugged. "I thought you got out already!" He leaned his ear against the door. "I think I hear someone coming."_  
Knock, knock. _"I think someone's in there!"  
Jim and Candra grabbed onto each other._ Please God, help me protect Jim!  
_Candra's new brooch started to rise from under her shirt and started to glow. Five words came to her mouth and she just had to say them. "Moon. . .Starlight Power. . .Make UP!!!"  
The door opened. It was one of the gunmen. "Hello."  
Candra screamed. When she did, her brooch opened up and a flash of light sent him backwards.  
In her head, she heard Serenity's voice._ Say "Crescent Chain" and tie him up! _"Crescent Chain!" She tied him up. "Jim, grab the rope. We'll get him out and turn him over to the police. . ."_

"How did you get the name 'StarMoon'?" asked Ami.  
"Well, that was a few weeks later during the battle where I first met Uranus and Neptune. . ."

_Candra looked behind her._ I swear I heard someone. _The high-school freshman shrugged and went back to reading her Algebra II book. Then, a Damion appeared. "I want your pure heart!" she yelled.  
Candra screamed and threw her book at it. It distracted the Damion long enough for Candra to say, "So that's why math is so important!"  
Candra's brooch lit up again and rose to eye level. "Uh, Moon Starlight Power, Make Up?" For the second time in her life, Candra henshioned.  
The Damion threw the book aside. "Oh, great. Not another one!" she said as she disappeared.  
Candra brought out the StarWand Serenity had given her, but if she couldn't see her enemy, what was the point?  
"Um, hello? Um, if you don't show yourself right now, there's, uh, going to be trouble!"  
_Oh yea. That's telling 'em, _she thought. "Because. . .because I am the, uh, the American Champion of. . . .Justice! I'm a, uh, Princess in a Sailor Fuku! Sailor Moon! No! Wait! There's already a Sailor Moon. Um. . ." She put her arms on her head, then saw the star on her wand. "StarMoon! I'm Sailor StarMoon! On behalf of the Moon and, uh, the Stars in the Sky, I shall punish you!"  
_That was good; now all you need to do is put some feeling behind it and stop sounding like a whimp.  
_The ground below her became liquid and went up StarMoon's body, then hardened again, trapping her. The Damion reappeared and laughed at the girl's plight.  
Though scared out of her wits, she did remember the wand was still in her hand. "Moon Starlight Attack!" She did the best she could to aim at the Damion considering her arms were straight and she could only move her wrist and fingers. The Damion just grinned and knocked the wand away.  
Luna-P hit the Damion in the back of the head, but it turned around and swatted the black floating cat head. "Luna-P!" cried StarMoon.  
Someone else appeared. "Get her pure heart!"  
"Hai!" said the Damion.  
StarMoon screamed, but there was nothing she could do and they took her pure heart. Her face went pale and her head fell down. "Grab it and go!" said the second figure.  
The Damion went to grab the pure heart, but in a split second later, it was gone. "What the. . .?"  
"Looking for this?" Sailor Uranus showed the object in her hand.  
"Hey! That's mine!" cried the second figure.  
"Too bad, Kaolinite! You have the wrong girl!" said Sailor Neptune. "Deep Submerge!"  
"I'm out of here!" Kaolinite disappeared.  
"What a wimp. World Shaking!"  
The Damion was destroyed. StarMoon's prison vanished and she fell to the ground still unconscious. Neptune caught her and Uranus returned her pure heart. "You know," commented Uranus said as StarMoon woke up, "even though this pure heart isn't a talisman, it was brighter than usual."  
"Who are you?" StarMoon asked, rubbing her head. They didn't answer; they instead stood and started to walk away. "Hey! Maybe we should fight together! I could help you find that talisman thing-y!" shouted StarMoon.  
"Sorry, but we don't need a rookie like you to fight with us," said Neptune.  
"Hey! That's not my fault!" StarMoon yelled after them. . . ._

"You know, that's basically the same thing they did to us." Usagi gave Haruka and Michiru a good, hard stare.  
Both girls formed sweatdrops. "Gomen, Odango."  
"You'd better be." Usagi flipped back her hair and looked at Candra. The two of them burst into laughter, followed by everyone else.

_Chapter Seven: Candra, an aunt? A little girl returns to the past_


	8. Sailor Moon Sisters Chapter 7

Mamoru entered the temple. "You need to transform! There's a youma at the community center!"  
"Kami-sama!" said Candra. "Today's 'Make Your Own Candy Day'! There are a bunch of little kids there!"  
"Then there's no time to lose. Venus Crystal Power Make Up!"  
"Mercury Crystal Power Make Up!"  
"Mars Crystal Power Make Up!"  
"Jupiter Crystal Power Make Up!"  
"Saturn Crystal Power Make Up!"  
"Neptune Crystal Power Make Up!"  
"Uranus Crystal Power Make Up!"  
"Pluto Crystal Power Make Up!"  
"Moon Eternal Make Up!"  
"Moon Starlight Power Make Up!"  
"Earth Star Power Make Up!" (Like I said in my first story, he had to say something sometime!)

"Candyheart!!!"  
"Mommy!"  
"Hey! You put my daughter down! That's a $300 dress she's wearing!"  
Sir Grety looked on from a distance. "I can't believe my little black magic did this. It's like taking candy from a bunch of children and turning it against them!"  
"Candyheart!" Candyheart sucked the energy out of the mother and her child, then dropped them. Another little girl came up and kicked the youma in the shin. "Leave them alone!" she yelled. She quickly jumped out of the way when Candyheart attacked her.  
The girl quickly turned her attention to helping the two workers protect the other children as the youma inched closer. "Candyheart!"  
"Hold it right there!"  
"Candyheart?" Candyheart looked over to find the Sailor Senshi, arms crossed and ready for action. Sailor Moon began, "An agent of love and justice, Pretty . . ."  
"Candyheart!" A sticky substance flew from Candyheart's hands and got Mars, Venus, Saturn, and Tuxedo Kamen stuck to the trunk of a tree.  
"Sailor Moon! From now on, forget the speech!" yelled Venus.  
"World Shaking!" Candyheart started to melt.  
Sir Grety just laughed. "Just 'cause you can melt it, don't mean you can stop it!"  
The little girl cupped her hands around her mouth and yelled, "Try attacking, Sailor Neptune and Mercury!"  
"Good idea!" Sailor Neptune gave the girl a thumbs up. "Deep. . ."  
"Mercury Agua. . ."  
"SUBMEGRE!!!!!"  
"RHASPADY!!!!"  
Candyheart froze up. Grety had steam pouring out of his ears. "Candyheart! Get them!" he ordered, his voice filled with rage.  
"Candy. . .HEART!!!!" It broke out of its ice prison and attacked Uranus, Neptune, and Mercury, sticking them to the ground.  
"Dead Scream."  
Candyheart dodged that attack and went for Sailor Pluto. Saturn ran in front of her. "Silent Wall!" The wall didn't go up in time, though, and both girls were stuck to the ground as well.  
Mercury looked at Saturn. "Nice to see you again."  
Saturn smiled. "I'd shake your hand, but mine are all sticky right now."  
The little girl snuck away. _Time to change into something more fitting._  
Jupiter looked at Moon and StarMoon. "Things aren't looking too good for me, are they?" she asked.  
The girls shook their heads.  
Jupiter shrugged. "Oh, well. Jupiter Oak. . ."  
"Candyheart!"  
"Evolution?" Jupiter finished as found herself in the same predicament as the rest of the Senshi. "I knew it," she sighed and rolled her eyes.  
Sir Grety laughed. "This is turning out to be even better than I planned!" He pointed at StarMoon and ordered, "Candyheart! Take Sailor Moon's energy, then get the Princess!" He disappeared.  
It formed a sweatdrop on its head. "Candyheart?"  
"Of course he's gonna leave at a crucal moment," StarMoon said to no one in partcular. She pulled her StarWand out of her brooch. "Moon Starlight Attack!"  
Candyheart dodged the attack and went straight for Sailor Moon. "Candyheart!"  
"Uh, oh." Both girls screamed.  
"Pink Sugar Heart Attack!"  
Candyheart looked up to see Sailor ChibiMoon with her Cutie Bell. The youma covered its head to protect itself from those oh-so-dangerous pink of hearts of the pink-haired soldier. ChibiMoon landed on the youma's shoulders. "Sailor Moon!"  
"Hai! Starlight Honeymoon Therapy Kiss!"  
ChibiMoon smiled, thankful that she had done something right. Then she realized she had better get off.  
"ChibiMoon! Get off!" yelled Sailor Moon.  
"I can't!" yelled ChibiMoon.  
"Why not!"  
"Because I'm stuck!"  
"NANI?!?!?!?"  
"Beautiful!" yelled Candyheart.  
Sailor Moon covered her mouth with her hands in disbelief. "Kami-sama. . .ChibiMoon!"  
The others, now freed, ran up behind Sailor Moon. "ChibiUsa-chan!" cried Saturn.  
"Kami-sama! Where's Candra-chan?" asked Jupiter.  
"I didn't even see her leave," commented Mercury.  
"There she is!" Neptune pointed to a figure laying on the ground a few meters in front of them. As she got up, there was someone under her. "Are you okay?" StarMoon asked.  
"You bet!" ChibiMoon sat up and hugged StarMoon. "Arigato, Auntie Cynthia!" She quickly covered her mouth. "Oops!"  
StarMoon twisted her face. "WHAT?!?!?!?!?!?"  
"ChibiMoon!"  
"Sailor Moon!" ChibiMoon ran over to Sailor Moon. Sailor Moon got down on her knees and the two hugged. "Don't scare me like that again, okay?"  
"Hey! I'm a kid! There are no guarantees!"  
"Well," said the lady in charge of the Make Your Own Candy Day, "let us go inside to finish the day with finger-painting!" The kids cheered with delight. "Would you like to stay and paint with them?" she asked the Senshi.  
The girls and Tuxie looked at each other and shurgged. "Sure!"  
As the group walked in, Sailor Moon leaned over. "So what are you doing here?" she asked ChibiMoon.  
"Well, I was going to come over to your house, but then I saw the sign. . ."  
"That's not what I meant!"  
"Because I felt like it. Tee hee!"  
StarMoon looked at Kamen. "You and Serenity are going to have to explain to me why that little girl just called me 'Auntie' because I am very confused right now."

Sir Grety placed the energy into the machine to see how much he had. "Well, the good news is I doubled my energy. Kids have so much it. The bad news is I still have not reached my goal of reviving the Dark Kingdom." He sighed as he had the machine drain half of his own energy. He had done this every day since he had awakened, and while it had helped, it left him with a pain that shot through him.  
He crawled into bed. He knew that he couldn't keep doing that; he didn't know if this had any long-term side-effects. The only problem was a little bit of energy disappeared everyday. If he didn't do this, he would fall behind. The only thing to do now was rest to regain his energy for the next day.  
"I guess I could stop for a few days. After all, I have been doing this for over four years. It can't all disappear in one night. Now, I must think of how to get the princess to love me once I get her. . ."

"I'm sorry." Candra took her calm, folded hands out of her lap and slammed them on the table. "She's your WHAT?!?!?!?" she yelled.  
"Daughter," Usagi repeated, who was just as red faced as her boyfriend.  
"You mean to tell me that I have been friends with you for three months and you failed to tell this big piece of information?!?!?" Candra screamed.  
"I'm from the future. Usagi doesn't become a mommy until she's, like, twenty-two, and then she becomes a crappy one at that," answered ChibiUsa.  
Usagi's face became its regular color. "I will not be!"  
"Yes, you will!" There was a group sweatdrop as another of the show's infamous tongue-wars ensued.  
"I have a headache now. I'm going home," said Mamoru.  
"I'm staying at your place, Mamo-chan!" replied ChibiUsa with a big goofy grin on her face. She grabbed his arm.  
"Stop calling him that!" yelled Usagi.  
"You can't tell me what to do. You're not my mother!"  
"Yes, I am!"  
"Right now you aren't!"  
"Yes, I am!"  
"Technically, ChibiUsa is right. You aren't her mother, Serenity," said Candra. "ChibiUsa hasn't been born yet. Which means in this time period, she has no parents." ChibiUsa stuck her tongue out. "However, that doesn't mean she shouldn't at least listen to what Serenity has to say," finished Candra.  
Usagi grabbed ChibiUsa's tongue and giggled, to which the little girl bit her finger.

Candra once again turned down Mako's invitation to come over for dinner and headed home. On way, she noticed a little gray kitten laying on an envelope. _I wonder what this little kitty is doing out here all alone. Maybe this note will explain._  
The kitten felt the movement the envelope, opened her eyes, and scratched Candra on the cheek. "OWW!!! That hurt! Dumb cat!" Candra yelled without even thinking.  
The kitten's eyes got real big. "I'm sorry, Your Majesty! I thought you were trying to steal this note from the Queen! Oops! Forgot! You don't know me yet!" said the kitten.  
Candra blinked a few times, then shook her head. "You scared me there for a minute when you started to talk, but I missed the crescent moon on your head. Who are you?"  
"I'm Diana, Luna and Artemis's daughter, and Small Lady's guardian."  
"Who's Small Lady?" asked Candra.  
"Everyone here calls her 'ChibiUsa.'"  
"That little squirt's with you? Tell you what. You come with me. I'll take you to Serenity's tomorrow."  
"Sure, Your Majesty!" Diana hopped up on Candra's shoulder.  
"You know, I'm not really has important as Serenity."  
"But the Queen said to address you formally even if you didn't like it," replied Diana.  
"Yea, well just for the record, I don't."

_Chapter Eight: A Senshi is Kidnapped! Mamoru's Guilt_


	9. Sailor Moon Sisters Chapter 8

"Wait up!" Lance caught up to Candra. "I'll walk you there."  
"Lance, it's alright," Candra tried to reassure her brother. "I can take Diana back all by myself. I'm a big girl now!"  
Lance smiled. "Yeah. But you'll always be my lil' sis."  
They stopped at an intersection. "Now hold my hand! We are crossing a big street," Lance said.  
Candra rolled her eyes, but held his hand his hand anyway. "Oh, Lance. . ."  
As they crossed the street, they were spotted by Haruka and Michiru. "Who is that guy she's with?" asked Haruka.  
"I don't know," said Michiru as Candra gave Lance a peck on the cheek. "Maybe they are going out."  
"Like boyfriend and girlfriend?" Haruka started heading towards Candra and Lance.  
"Haruka!" Michiru had to use all of her strenght to hold Haruka back.  
"If he hurts her. . .!" Haruka growled.  
"Calm down!" Michiru pleaded. "They're just walking across the street! It doesn't mean anything!"

"Thank you for bringing Diana home, Candra-chan!" said ChibiUsa. Diana lept from ChibiUsa's arms to her shoulders.  
"No problem," said Candra with a smile. "Besides I had to. Lance was threatening to turn her into kitty stew if I didn't."  
"AAAAAAAAAACHOOOOOO!!!! It's not my fault I'm allergic to cats," said Lance as he wiped his nose.  
Ikuko walked in to the room. "Usagi, who are your friends?"  
"This is Candra-chan, that girl I told you about, Mama."  
"Very nice to meet you, Mrs. Tsukino," Candra said with a smile.  
Usagi continued. "And this is. . .?"  
"This is my brother, Lance," answered Candra. "Well, we should get going. I just wanted to make sure Diana made it home in time for lunch. It was nice to meet you, Mrs. Tsukino."  
"Why don't you two stay over for lunch? As a way of saying thank you," suggested Ikuko.  
That's when Luna walked into the room. "A-another cat?" Lance made one of those funny, surprised faces. "Uh, sorry! Er, Gomen! Can't accept! Too many cats! Bye!" Lance ran off.  
Since Lance had finished the conversation in English, Candra had to translate; then they all had a good laugh.

"Mama. I told you before; I don't like rice balls!" Shingo pouted.  
"Well, you liked them last night," said Ikuko. "Here, have another."  
"Mama!"  
"Shingo!" said his father.  
"Gomen, Mama," Shingo apologized.  
"That's better. So, Candra-san, how long have you been in Japan?" asked Kenji.  
It was a question that was always asked, but Candra still had trouble answering it. "Since April, sir. I have really enjoyed it here, especially since meeting Usagi," answered Candra.  
"So what do you parents do for a living?" asked Ikuko.  
"My. . .uh. . .father is a teacher at a college and my mother is a homemaker." Candra started to pay more attention to her food.  
"We should meet them sometime," said Kenji.  
Usagi noticed Candra's reaction and quickly changed the subject. "This is really good, Mama."  
"Thank you, dear. Want some more?"  
"Yes, please!"  
_I wish Mom was still alive._ As she watched the Tsukino family joke around, Candra started to feel a little jealous. She was very close with her brothers and they acted in the same way at the dinner table, but it just wasn't the same. Usagi had a mom and dad; she didn't.  
Candra put her fork on her plate and pushed back her chair. "Gomen ne. I have to go."  
Candra left the table, but not before Usagi noticed the tears in her eyes. "Candra-chan! Wait!" Usagi pushed back her own chair and followed.  
The rest of the family stopped eatting. "Was it something we said?" asked Kenji.

Even though it was just after noon, it was starting to get dark. Candra ran into an alley just as it started to rain. She leaned against one of the buildings and slid slowly down the side. Her body shook as she started to cry.  
Usagi squealed in fear as lighting flashed. Catching her breath, she quickly continued her search. "Candra-chan! . . .Can. . .Hey!" Usagi almost ran past the alley and had to back up.  
"I'm sorry." Candra sniffled. "I'm jealous of you."  
"Why?"  
"Because I want a family."  
Usagi looked at her friend. She couldn't believe what Candra had just said. "You want a family? You have a family!" Usagi knelt next her friend. "You told me you have brothers who care deeply about you. And you have a sister who loves you very much."  
"But it's not the same as having a mom and dad! That's what I want!" Candra broke down. "I can't take it anymore! I want my mommy!"  
Usagi's eyes filled. "Please don't cry! You can be part of my family!" She rapped Candra in a big hug. "We'll adopt you! And your brothers!"  
"But we're adults!" Candra pointed out. "What would be the point?"  
"Everyone needs a family no matter how old they are!" Usagi said. "And even if that family isn't the family they were born into, everyone needs a family! I want you to be part of mine! Please!"  
Candra looked at Usagi and could not believe what she had just heard. "No one has ever been that nice to me. They always made fun of me. But you haven't done that. If fact, you want to get closer. Thank you, Serenity."  
"No problem, Candra-chan."

"That's terrible," said Ikuko.  
"Yes. Please, come over as much as you want," added Kenji.  
"Thank you, Mr. and Mrs. Tsukino. I should be getting home now." Candra stood up, bowed, and headed toward the door.  
Usagi followed her. "You have my phone number, right?"  
"Yep."  
"You call me for any reason, even to yell at me about my grades, okay?"  
Candra cutely stuck out her tongue. "Okay. See ya tomorrow!"  
"They seem awfully close, dear," said Ikuko. "I think we should be doing more than letting her come over whenever she wants."  
"Me, too," replied her husband. "But what?"

**Meanwhile, on the Moon. . .**

Sir Grety watched Mamoru as he left the house. Grety saw that he was in a hurry and taking a shortcut through the woods.  
"Hmmm. It seems very dense in there," Grety thought aloud. "I could kill him in one swipe! "Grety then processed to laugh that really annoying bad-guy-laugh. "I'll get him, then Serenity will have to fall for me! Great plan, old boy! And I'm so glad that the Moon Kingdom computers still work. This place has such a good view. But enough about that. Look out, Endymion! Death awaits you!" He then threw back his head and laughed some more. (Have you noticed all bad guys do that? Why?)

Mamoru couldn't believe how much time he had spent at Motoki's. He looked at his watch. It wasn't very late, but he did have that exam to study for. He was thinking about re-enrolling in Harvard to finish out his college education and to do that, he need to keep his grades up. "If nothing else, I should at least try to get some more sleep." Mamoru smiled as he pictured himself to be like Usagi: asleep in the middle of class.  
Mamoru sensed something and turned around. _Someone's here. Where are they? Should I transform?_ Mamoru didn't want to overreact, but you never know. "Is anyone there?" he asked in a clear voice.  
Something caught the corner of his eye. Out of instinct, he jumped to the right. Right where he had been was a big hole.  
"Earth Star Power! Make Up!" Tuxedo Kamen's outfit has changed since we saw it last. He ditched the cape and top hat. On his forehead was his symbol and his tux was now green. (Now that I think about that, it seems as if that will look very weird.) He took out his replacement for the cane: a sword. "Okay, who's there?"  
"The Angel of Death!" Sir Grety came flying at Kamen, who ducked. They started a duo that went on for several minutes. It became obvious that Tuxedo Kamen was out of shape as it was difficult for him to keep up.  
Grety managed to knock our hero's weapon away from him and beat him up to say the least. "You know, you two were a cute couple."  
"What are talking about?" Tuxedo Kamen didn't even know what he was fighting about. He was just defending himself.  
"You remember the Moon Kingdom?"  
"How do. . .?"  
"How do I know? Because I was her fiancée!" Grety took another swipe at Kamen who dodged and landed on the ground. "See, since the Princess and was unable to choose a husband, I was chosen to marry her when she turned eighteen. Now, she was perfectly okay with this; in fact we were best friends. So she was as happy with the arrangement as I was.  
"When she met you at the summit meeting, you made fun of her hairstyle and she made fun of your height. You two always bickered though, so I wasn't worried a bit. But then I realized that you two were actually play-fighting, that you liked her and she liked you. Still, I thought it was just a friendship, one that would benefit both worlds. So I made plans for the wedding and didn't interfere.  
"One day, though, I overheard a conversation Serenity was having with her sister. Serenity kept saying that she was too shy to kiss you and Cynthia told her to admit she liked you! That's when I saw through your little game. You stole my girl! And now, it's pay back time!" Grety went to stab his foe.  
Kamen managed the roll out of the way. (Good thing he ditched the cape). "I didn't know she was engaged!"  
Grety blasted him against a tree. "Too late! Die!" Grety raced toward Kamen, who was too drained to move. All he could do was close his eyes. _Usako!_  
Then he realized that this attack was taking way too long. He looked up and saw Sailor StarMoon. Her StarWand was longer and she was using it to block Grety's sword.  
"How nice to see you, Serenity!" greeted Sir Grety.  
"How many times do I have to say it? Address. . ." She pushed him back. ". . me. . ." Her wand got smaller. " . . .properly!" A thick, star-shaped beam came out, the most powerful one yet. Grety screamed as he was hit and disappeared to avoid further damage.  
Breathing heavily, Sailor StarMoon turned around and asked, "Are you okay?"  
"Yeah," answered Kamen. "I'm fine."  
"Luna Sphere Kitty Magic!" Luna-P became made a first aid kid and StarMoon started working on fixing up Kamen. "Try to sit up, but other than that, don't move."  
Kamen smiled. "This will go down as the only time I'm glad you were follwing me," he told her.  
StarMoon rasied an eyebrow. "The only time?" she joked.  
"Well, you always spied on Usako and I back on the Moon," Kamen reminded her. "I know that I really didn't like that. Ow! That stings."  
"Yeah, well, neither did Serenity," said StarMoon. "Sorry, but I don't want your wounds to get infected. Can you feel your arms and legs?"  
"Yeah. My wrist hurts, though."  
"After I get you cleaned up here, I'll take you to the hospital, okay?" She turned back to her kit to get another bandage when a bubble surrounded her. "What the heck? Wha-?" The bubble flew up into the black sky. StarMoon pressed her hands against the inside. "Chiba-san!"  
The first-aid kit became Luna-P again. Kamen slowly and painfully got to his feet. "Candra!"  
Grety reappeared leaning on the bubble. "You know, I really wanted to kill you, Prince, but since I have her now, there's really no point. Say all you want, but it better include 'Goodbye'."  
"Chiba-san! Please tell Usagi I love her!" Those were the last words she was able to say before Grety kidnapped her.  
Kamen and Luna-P stared up at the spot. _What have I done?_ thought Kamen.

_Chpater Nine: A Race Against Time! Save Candra!_


	10. Sailor Moon Sisters Chapter 9

_Ding-dong!_  
Kenji opened the door to find a panicked Mamoru. "I need to speak to Usagi, sir."  
"I'm sorry, but it is late." Kenji began to close the door.  
Mamoru gasped for more air before continuing. "Please, sir! It's important!"  
Usagi came down the stairs in her pink pajamas. "Papa, who's at the door? Mamo-chan?" She squeezed passed her father. "You're pale. What happened?"  
ChibiUsa heard the commotion outside. She crawled out from under the covers of her bed and peaked out the window. She saw Mamoru and Usagi walking away from the house. She could tell the mood between the two was serious, so she opened her window to hear what would be said.  
"Mamo-chan! You're hurt!"  
"I was leaving Motoki-kun's and took a shortcut and was attacked by Sir Grety. I couldn't defend myself very well, but Sailor StarMoon came and defended me. But then, when we thought he was gone, he came back and. . ."  
"And what?" Usagi's face paled; she knew, but hoped she was wrong.  
Mamoru looked at the ground, then looked Usagi straight in the eyes as he handed her Luna-P. Usagi took Luna-P from his hands and hugged it. Tears streamed down her face.  
ChibiUsa couldn't believe it. "Auntie Cynthia!"

_"Happy Birthday!" Sailor Venus started leaping around the room throwing confetti in the air.  
Sailor Jupiter laughed. "Look at the maids. You can tell they want to slap her!"  
"That's because they have to clean it up later," Sailor Mars giggled. "I can't believe the mess she is making."  
Neo-Queen Serenity smiled wearily. The night before had brought a thunderstorm and she had been up all night trying to calm down her two-year daughter who now showed no signs of spending the night up.  
"Mama! Mama! Can I open Rona-chan's present?"  
"Go ahead," the exhausted Queen replied.  
"Yeah!"_ Rip! Pull! Tear! _"Mama! It's a Feed-Me-Now Suzie!"  
"That's great honey!" To Sailor Mercury, who had just walked into the room, she mumbled under her breath, "That is the most unoriginal name for a doll that I have ever heard. Why in the world. . .?"  
Mercury giggled, then announced, "I have just been informed that Queen Cynthia has arrived." She pointed towards the door.  
"Auntie Cynthia! Yeah!" Feed-Me-Now Suzie went flying as Small Lady ran over to her new guest. The doll hit Sailor Uranus square in the face. "Nice catch," joked Sailor Neptune as Uranus kept the doll at an arms distance.  
"Auntie! Auntie! Auntie!" Queen Cynthia bent over and hugged her niece. "Hey there, little girl! I hear it's your birthday today!"  
"Yep! Where's my gift?"  
"Usagi Small Lady Serenity!" Neo-Queen Serenity scolded her daughter. "That is not polite!"  
"Gomen." Small Lady looked down.  
Queen Cynthia handed a present to her sister. "Here ya go, sis."  
"FOR ME?!?!?!" Serenity ripped it open greedily.  
"So I guess you hold your daughter to higher standards, huh?" asked Venus.  
Queen Cynthia pointed at her Luna-P. "Your mama has told me that you really like my Luna-P."  
Small Lady nodded. "Yep!"  
Queen Cynthia playfully tapped Small Lady's nose. "Then you can have it. Happy Birthday!"  
Small Lady's face lit up like the birthday cake that was being rolled into the room. "Arigato!" She happily hugged her aunt._

Usagi dropped Luna-P and began to cry uncontrollably. Mamoru wrapped Usagi in a big bear hug as the tears ran down his face as well. "I'm sorry. It's my fault. I should have protected her."  
Usagi stopped crying when she realized Mamoru was crying harder than her. "She wouldn't have wanted that. She wanted to protect both of us. This would have happened anyway."  
"I am a terrible fighter. If I had just had stayed in shape, I could have fought him off and then Candra would still be with us."  
Usagi smiled. "Don't you remember? ChibiUsa knows who she is," Usagi tried to reassure him. "ChibiUsa knows who Candra-chan is! That means she's seen her, which means we'll get her back!"  
Mamoru shook his head. "But the future can change."  
"Well, I'm trying to be positive about this. . .. You aren't in any shape to be going home by yourself this late. Maybe you should spend the night here. We just cleaned the spare room," Usagi offered.  
"Thanks, Usako. But I don't think your father would approve."  
Usagi gave it some thought. "You're right. Well, first thing tomorrow, I'll call an emergency meeting at Rei-chan's. I'll see you there?"  
Mamoru smiled. "Yeah."  
"Maybe Papa can give you a ride home," Usagi tried again.  
Mamoru shook his head. "No. I'll be fine."  
"You sure?"  
Mamoru kissed her on the forehead. "I'm sure. Ja ne!"  
Usagi watched him walk off. _Please be careful._ She looked at the moon. _I'll get you back. I promise!_

Sir Grety threw Candra to the floor. Hard. "You could at least treat me with some courtesy!"  
Sir Grety simply laughed at her. "Until you admit I am your man, you will get no respect."  
"The only thing I'll admit is that you are one big jerk." As she started to continue, he slammed the door. "Well, fine, then. See if I care."  
Candra got up and brushed the dirt off her gray dress. She looked around and noticed that though the room she was in was elaborately decorated, it was a complete mess. There was dust on the floor, some kind of dead bug in the corner, and cobwebs everywhere. Candra sighed at the dust and grime that had piled up on the bed. _Well, if this is what I have to sleep on, I guess I better do something about it._

"Okay, minna. What are going to do about this?" Usagi looked at her fellow Senshi for the answer.  
"We could always use the Sailor Teleport," said Minako.  
Yes, but we don't even know where she is yet," Haruka pointed out.  
With that remark, the room fell silent. ChibiUsa quickly wiped a tear from her eye, but Diana noticed anyway. "What's wrong, Small Lady?"  
"Well, I'm worried about Candra-chan. Mama told me that there were a few times before she met her that Candra-chan tried to kill herself. And Auntie Cynthia told me once that she would rather die than be held a prisoner." ChibiUsa looked up. "That's why I'm worried; she might try again."  
Usagi's ears perked up. "She what? Why?"  
ChibiUsa shrugged. "Mama said something about not liking herself."  
"Wow. She never mentioned this before," commented Ami.  
"She has so much going for her. Why would she do that?" asked Mako.  
"Mama said that was private stuff between her and Auntie Cynthia," said ChibiUsa.  
"This means we have to step up our search!" said Usagi.  
"Ami-chan, see if you can find her on your computer!" ordered Minako. "Rei-chan! See if you can sense her."  
"Uh, Minako-chan?" asked Mako. "Why don't we just ask Setsuna-san? She would obviously know."  
Minako and Usagi looked at each other. "Guess we never thought about that," Minako replied sheepishly.  
"Nobody cares. . ." sighed Setsuna. Then she turned serious. "Sir Grety has taken her to the Silver Millenuim. However, he has a shield around the Moon. It's very difficult to break. We all would have to attack, but we cannot land and we cannot hold the teleport and attack at the same time."  
"The five of us have done it before," said Minako, meaning her and the Inners.  
"The enemy you destroyed was not very powerful," replied Setsuna. "To be teleporting and attacking at the same time uses a lot of energy. We would not even have enough to make a dent."  
"I wish we could at least talk to her," said Michiru.  
"Yeah. I wonder what she's doing?" Usagi wondered out loud.

"Time for dinner, Serenity!" Sir Grety knocked on her door.  
"That's PRINCESS!!!!!!!" Candra yelled back.  
"That's the last time you talk back to me! I'm comin' in!" Grety opened the door and gasped. "How did you get the room to look like this?!?!?!"  
Candra turned around, holding a broom. Having been unable to find clothing more suitable for cleaning, her dress was now ruined. Dirt had been smugged all over her face, most of it on her forehead. "Um, I'm pretty sure I cleaned it," she told him.  
"Why did you go and do that?!?!" Grety was still in a state of shock.  
Candra placed her hand on her hip. "And what's wrong with having a clean room? I want to be able to sleep in here without sneezing."  
Grety walked up to her. Moving his eyebrows up and down suggestively, he slyly responded, "What makes you so sure you will be spending your nights here?"  
Candra slapped him. "Asshole." Though she didn't like cussing, it was the first word to sprang from her mouth.  
Grety grabbed her arm. "Listen. You will do what I say. . ."  
Candra was starting to get a little scared. "Why?" she asked in a different tone.  
Candra's question caused him to stop for a moment and soften, but then the fire returned to his eyes. "Because I said so! Now! It's time for dinner!" he said as he threw her out the door. Candra hit the wall and fell to the ground. She knew she had to hold him off as long as she could and quickly became obnoxious again. "Okay, okay. I'm going. Gosh, what a jerk."  
"What did you say?"  
Candra stared him straight in his eyes, and then smiled. "A bunch of words."  
"You little bitch!" Sir Grety dragged her downstairs. "You royals and your sarcasm."

_"Oneesan! That was the best! We need to do a duet sometime!"_

Michiru finished her song, then put her violin down. She was playing to keep her mind off the situation, but she just wasn't in the mood.  
She took out her photo album from a few years ago. There was the craft fair, there was Halloween, there was Haruka throwing Michiru into the pool, followed by Candra. _We had some good times together,_ she thought as tears ran down her checks.

_"Hey, Jupiter! I wanna be the first customer at your restaurant!"_

Mako stared at her opened math book and tapped her pen on the pad of paper. "None of this stuff makes any sense. It's all Greek to me. . ..What's that smell?" She turned around and jumped a mile upward as her meal began to burn. "Great!" she mumbled as she tossed the bowl in the sink. "Now I can't even cook canned soup." She watched the steam come out of the bowl and sighed. Turning to the picture on the wall of her and Candra, Mako said, "Come back soon."

_"I love you, Serenity. I will do anything for you."_

Usagi stopped tossing the ball in the air. She sighed and looked over at her dresser. There was a picture of Candra alone and one with Candra, Usagi, and ChibiUsa, all with their tongues out. Usagi started to silently cry as she started tossing the ball once again. _Come back safely._

_Chapter 10: Usagi Worries! Candra Fights!_


	11. Sailor Moon Sisters Chapter 10

_"I'll see you tomorrow, Candra-chan! Stay safe!"_

Having become bored with sitting around, Candra decided to venture out and explore where she was being held. It hasn't taken her long to get lost.  
Candra sighed as she walked past another unknown room. She had finally concluded that she was being held in the Silver Millennium, but when you are away from a place for over a thousand years, you tend to forget where certain rooms are.  
She opened another door and saw a big crystal tower in the middle of a huge room. Something, maybe the size, maybe the texture, drew her to the it. She placed her hand on it.  
_"Search for the passage."_  
Her hand snapped back. "What? Who's there?" There was no response to her question and no one else in the room. She put her hand back on the tower. Nothing happened.  
Wiping the sweat off her forehead, she turned and quickly exited the room. "I should get back my room before Grety finds out I left." She noticed she was shaking. "I probably should take a nap, too."  
Candra made her way down several hallways. While a few things looked farmilar, none of it helped her find her way back. Then, she passed the room where the crystal tower was housed. She sighed and asked it, "Please get me back to my room."  
She wasn't expecting a response, but out of nowhere, she saw a farmilar ghost. "Queen Serenity?" Candra chased the spirit up one hallway and down another. After a few minutes, the ghost disappeared as quickly as it had come.  
"Queen Serenity? . . . .Mama?" That's when she looked over and realized she was standing in front of her room. With tears in her eyes (from both relief and sadness), Candra smiled and slipped in her room.  
"Candra-chan? Are you there?" Candra heard Usagi's voice coming from her mini-computer. It was very faint and surrounded by static.  
"Serenity?" Candra rushed to the night table, but by the time she flipped up the lid, the voice was one.

"Usagi, I hate to sound mean, but you've tried to contact Candra-chan ten times now. She can't hear you." Rei sighed as Usagi finally put down her communicator.  
Mamoru rubbed Usagi's neck. "It's a nice, beautiful day today, Usako. Let's just enjoy the picnic."  
"Besides, one of Candra-chan's brothers is really hot," giggled Minako.  
Usagi looked over at their improv American Football game. "Which one?" she asked.  
pointed to the one with green hair. "I forgot his name, but that's him."  
"Jim-san? You like him?" asked Usagi.  
Minako crossed her arms. "And what is wrong with that?"  
"All I have to say about him is that I hope he can tolerate you," said Rei.  
Minako looked the other way with a huff. "Meanie."  
They watched as Lance threw the football to Jim. "Maybe you could ask him about that game, how it's played and all," suggested Mako.  
"Hey! Not a bad idea!" Minako jumped up. "Hey Jim-san!" The group laughed.

Candra searched through her closet for something else to wear besides the gray, floor-length dress she had been wearing for a week. "'Search for the passage'," Candra repeated to herself. She still hadn't figured out who had said that or what the passage in question was.  
"Dang! I had a lot of clothes as Princess." "I am not wearing this stupid dress one more day.. . . Although this one here is a little too reveling. Hey, what's that?" Candra found, thrown in the corner, a black shirt and dark jean overalls. They looked farmilar, though she couldn't remember at first. Once she picked them up, however, she did.  
_"Shouldn't a princess of the Moon Kingdom be wearing something a little more. . . presentable?"  
"Hey! Have you ever tried to climb a tree with a dress on?"_  
"I remember. . .This was my favorite outfit." She knelt down for a closer look. "I could climb trees, sneak into the city. . .Hey, what's that?" In the corner next to the clothes, there was an outline of a door. It was at waist level and looked big enough to fit through. "'Search for the passage.' I get it!"  
"Serenity?" said Grety in this singsong voice.  
"Shoot. Coming! And it's Princess!"

"So, do you enjoy your dinner?" asked Grety.  
"Oh. It's great." Candra put another forkful in her mouth. She hadn't eaten much since she got here, but she was doing a pretty good job in hiding it.  
"My dear, what is the matter?" Grety tried to show sympathy.  
Candra didn't buy it. "Well, gee. When someone kidnaps you from your home, your family, and your friends, you tend to get a little upset. Hey, don't give me that look! You brought this upon me; I had nothing to do with it."  
Grety stood up very dramatically. If looks could kill, the palace would have been leveled.  
He grabbed her by the neck and picked her up. "My fault?" He threw her across the room. "This is your fault! If you had just accepted me as your true mate, none of this would have happened!" He walked across the room with fire in his eyes and grabbed her neck again, this time leaving her on the floor. "You should have just accepted me. Not that stupid Prince. He was the enemy!"  
"He's more of a man than you'll ever be!" Candra screamed, blood trickling from her mouth.  
She was slapped for that. "So, you slept with him before me?"  
"No!"  
"That's good. Because. . ."  
Candra couldn't take it anymore. She kicked him in the stomach. She rubbed her neck as she got her breath back. "You sh. . .should think of . . .others . . .before yourself. Maybe that's why you had to pursue me!" She got up and hurried from the room.  
Grety's eyes turned red. "That's it, little girl. I think your boyfriend deserves a little punishment."

Minako rubbed her chin. This game was beginning to give her more than her share of bumps and bruises. "Here, let me help you up," said Jim in his broken Japanese.  
Minako sighed. "Sure!" she said happily in English.  
"Kami-sama. She's trying to milk this for all it's worth," groaned Rei.  
Mamoru didn't like the way Usagi was acting. Her eyes looked blank and she hadn't said a word in about a half-hour. "Usako? Talk to me."  
"He's hurting her. I can feel it. And there is nothing I can do about it."  
Mamoru couldn't stand the way she was acting. He kissed her lips and held her in his arms. "Don't go away, Usako. Please."  
Usagi finally blinked and held him tightly. "Gomen ne, Mamo-chan. I'm just so worried about her. I'll try to be a little happier. We'll get her back." Usagi's smile returned to her face as she gazed lovingly into his eyes.  
"Oh, come on you two," mumbled Ami.  
"Get a hotel room! We don't need to see that here," said Mako in mock disgust as ChibiUsa grabbed her throat and made gagging noises.  
Mamoru suddenly leaned forward and clutched his chest. "Mamo-chan!" Usagi and ChibiUsa helped him stay upright.  
"Your little Princess pissed me off." Sir Grety appeared in the air. "Now her little boyfriend is going to suffer."  
"Jupiter Crystal Power!"  
"Venus Crystal Power!"  
"Mars Crystal Power!"  
"Mercury Crystal Power!"  
"Moon Crisis!"  
"Make Up!"  
Grety's eyes turned red and fired lasers at Jim. Venus pushed him out of the way, landing on top of him when they stopped moving. Jim looked into her eyes. "Arigato," he gentely said.  
Venus blushed. "No problem."  
"Uh, guys? This isn't the time!" yelled Mars.  
"Mercury Aqua Rhapsody!" yelled Mercury.  
"Moon Gorgeous Meditation!" yelled ChibiMoon.  
The attacks hit Grety, but instead Mamoru screamed in pain. It was so severe, he had to lay down.  
Usagi placed a wet napkin on his forehead. "It's going to be okay, Honey."  
Grety laughed. "Every time you hit me, you see, you speed up his death! But I'll be leaving soon, so you won't have to worry about that. Just wanted to tell you that I am getting rid of my competition." Grety once again laughed as he left. "Enjoy hell, Prince!"  
"Mamo-chan! Say something!"  
"I fell like shit," he said.  
Usagi tried to smile. "Well, you said something."

Candra was sitting on her bed, holding herself like she was cold. _Serenity, something is wrong isn't it?_  
"Hey, Sweetheart. Guess what I just did?" Grety said through the door. "I decided that, since you couldn't choose between the two of us, I wouldn't make you."  
Candra's head snapped up. "Oh, no," she whispered.  
"He should be dead in an hour. 'Night, Dear."  
_Oh, God! Serenity, is that why you are crying? I have to help you._ She checked to see if he was still at the door, then went to find the Crystal Tower.  
She ran down one hallway after another. "Maybe here? No, this hall. . .Shoot. Serenity? I need your help."  
Queen Serenity appeared. "Follow me."  
Candra followed her mother to the Crystal Tower. "Please Crystal Tower," she prayed out loud, "save Prince Endymion. Take off the spell that is on him. Serenity, my sister, needs him." The tower started to glow. "Please, help preserve their love." Her crescent moon birthmark began to glow. She finally became the Princess she was destined to be. "Save him!"  
Usagi's ears perked up. "Candra?"  
The moon began to glow. Mamoru started to glow, too. The color slowly returned to his face. The pain disappeared and his breathing became regular. He looked at Usagi. "Usako, I feel ten times better."  
Everyone breathed a sigh of relief.  
"Mamo-chan! Candra saved you! Somehow, she was able to save you." She couldn't help feeling a little let down, though. She had thought Candra was back. _I guess this means she's okay. Until I see her again, though, I should enjoy my time with my other friends._

_Chapter Eleven: The Great Escape! Candra Loses Her Past._


	12. Sailor Moon Sisters Chapter 11

"Princess Cynthia," said Queen Serenity. "You have done so much good for everyone else; please do something good for yourself. You have a way of escaping; use it."  
"But if I escape from there, Grety will go back and destroy Earth," Candra pointed out.  
"But if you don't, he will destroy you instead." With that, Queen Serenity left.  
"Mama, wait!" She sighed; Queen Serenity was right, but Candra knew she was, too. All Grety really wanted was Serenity. Now that he thought he had her, he didn't need to revive the Dark Kingdom. But did she really want to stay here, though? _No, not hardly!_ she answered herself.  
She managed to make her way back to her third-story bedroom. She opened the white doors to the closet and looked for a pair of pajamas when the secret doorway caught her eye.  
_You have a way of escaping; use it. If you don't he will destroy you._  
Candra picked up the outfit that had led to the door's discovery: the black shirt and overalls. She stared at the clothing like she was remembering something good. "Whenever I wore this thing, I had freedom," she remembered. "I could ascend trees without getting snagged and I could go out in public without being noticed." She put the outfit on. It was a little loose, but it fit.  
Candra looked back at the square-shaped door. There was this feeling inside of her, something she had not felt in a long time. It was a mixture of excitement and fear and happiness.  
She redid her hair into a long, brown ponytail. Staring at her reflection in the mirror, she reminded herself, "I could do whatever I wanted in this outfit. I could get away from the pressures of being a Princess and being compared to my mother and my sister. I was my own person. No one could tell me what to do. No one could make me do what I did not want to do."  
She opened the passage. It was dusty and dirty. _But I have no idea where this leads._ She found her mind drifting back to eight grade English. . .

_"Two roads diverged in a yellow wood/ And sorry I could not travel both /And be one traveler," recited her teacher. "Long I stood /And looked down one as far as I could /To where it bent. . ."  
"Oh, God, this is boring," said the redhead.  
"Krissy, shush!" whispered Candra.  
"Why are we reading this?" Krissy whispered back.  
"Because it was grassy and wanted wear; /Though as for that the passing there /Had worn them really about the same. . ."  
"Well, if you would listen, you would know," answered Candra in such a way that let her friend know she really needed to shut up. Krissy quickly took the hint.  
". . .ing equally lay /In leaves no step had trodden black./Oh, I kept the first for another day/Yet knowing how way leads on to way/I doubted if I should ever come back. /I shall be telling this with a sigh /Somewhere ages and ages hence/Two roads diverged in a wood, and I- /I took the one less traveled by. . ."_

"And that has made all the difference," she whispered.  
She turned and headed out of the closet. She marched right over to her dresser and found her brooch. "In this life, all I have done is followed the leisurely, less-scary path," she told her moon-shaped brooch as she picked it up. "As the Princess, though, I took the 'road less traveled'. And it was so much better."  
Down one path. Left here, right there. Even though Candra didn't remember the way through the tunnel, Cynthia sure did, and with the help of the light from her brooch, she was able to find the way out.  
"Sweetheart! Now that the Prince is dead, you have no other choice than to come out like we talked about," said Sir Grety in a singsong voice. "I know I'm ready.. . . Serenity? Sweetheart?" He started pounding on the door. "Open up, bitch!" He kicked the door open. "Fine! We'll do it here! Serenity?"  
Outside, Candra stopped brushing the dust and dirt off her shirt when she heard the alarm. "That was quick!" She headed into the woods. It was there that she finally realized she hadn't thought of how to get back to Earth. "What am I going to do?" For a girl with all the answers, she was stuck. "If he catches me. . .no. I don't even want to know. Besides, stuff like this has never stopped you before, girl. Just think of it as an Algebra equation with a variable . . .But in Algebra, all the answers are in the back of the book! Oh, God! Oh my God!" She started breathing heavily. She had her inhaler with her, but she can't calm herself down long enough to take it. Her freedom was right in front of her and her capture was not far behind.  
Running out of ideas (or maybe it was her first), Candra climbed to the very top of a tree were she was able to see everything. Slowly, she was able to get her breath back enough to where she could use the inhaler. "Hyperventilating will not get you anywhere, Estelle. Your only hope is that the Ginzuishou you have will be enough to get you out of here." Managing to clear her mind of all useless thoughts, Candra focused all her energy into the Ginzuishou.  
Sir Grety and a few of him monsters entered the woods. "Serenity!"  
_I believe in myself. Ginzuishou, please, help me escape this place. Even if takes something invaluable away from me, please! Just do it!_  
The brooch opened and light spilled out. Grety recognized it. "There!" Grety made it to the tree just as the light disappeared. . .

She didn't have to look at her friends and her brothers. She knew. She had made it. _I'm home._  
"Candra-chan," Usagi breathed. She couldn't believe it, just simply could not believe it.  
Mako started to run over. "Candra-chan! Oh, Kami-sama, you're back!"  
Candra opened her eyes. Her expression made Mako stop and gasp in horror. "Oh, Kami-sama."  
Her brothers scrambled over to give her a hug but stopped when she looked at them. Her face looked bleached and lifeless. Her once beautiful brown eyes were now two blackholes. No one was really sure she could see them. She looked like she was either being controlled or the walking dead and her hair flowing in the wind made the picture even scarier.  
Usagi slowly walked over to her sister and softly asked, "Candra-chan, what happened to you?"  
"Serenity . . ." was the only thing Candra said before Mako and Oswald had to catch her.

"We are not real sure what happened, but we do know that whomever kidnapped her also physically abused her," said the doctor. "Plus, she lost a lot of blood. We unfortunately have a very short supply, which probably now gone because of a patient that came in before her. . ."  
"What type is she?" asked Ami.  
"Type O," supplied Jim.  
"Alright. Please follow me, ladies."

**Four Hours Later. . .**

Greg, Oswald, Lance, and Jim followed the doctor into Candra's room.  
"I'm sorry; you're the doctor, right?" asked Candra.  
"Yes, I am. Do you remember my name?"  
Candra put her finger on her temple. "Dr. Kiwi?" she asked child-like.  
"Dr. Kishi," he corrected. Dr. Kishi had short, jet black hair and brown eyes. He looked to be about 4' 11', 4'12 and about 30 years old. He wore a white lab coat with many buttons and was one of the ten employees at the hospital who were comfortable speaking English.  
"You brought your button collection!" squealed Candra. She clapped her hands together with glee.  
"That's right, Candra-san. Do you know who these people are?"  
Candra hooked her finger around her bottom lip. "Um, my brothers?" she asked slowly.  
"That's right; they are here to visit you. Now, I am going to say a few things to them, then I have to take care of a few other patients. I will be back in a few minutes, okay?"  
Candra took a deep breath. "Okay. But you have to tell me more about your buttons!"  
"Okay. It is a deal. Please. Step this way." Dr. Kishi lead her brothers behind the curtain. "Candra-san has a bizarre type of amnesia. Now, I say bizarre because in all of the amnesia cases I have dealt, the person has no memories, yet is trusting of everyone who walks in. They assume this person knows them. It took her four hours to get use to me and I was the person in here the most."  
"But why didn't she scream when we came in the room?" asked Lance.  
"I told her several times you were coming. Also, she seems to trust only me. But I hope you four can get her to trust you more when you are done." Dr. Kishi pulled back the curtain. "Okay, Candra-san. I have to care of some other people now, but I will be back. These are your brothers and they are going to watch you while I am gone."  
"Will they hurt me?"  
"No, dear. They are going to take care of you." Dr. Kishi, out of the corner of his mouth, added, "Plus, I am sure you guys have already done that anyway, have you not?"  
"Well, she usually wins at wrestling. . ." started Greg.  
Dr. Kishi smiled. "Press that button on the wall if she starts wailing. She probably misses me." He paused. "It feels very strange to be telling a family that their loved one may not trust them." He patted Jim on the shoulder. "Good luck."

"In other news today, the rising American popstar Estelle Candra, better known to her fans as Serenity, was found late yesterday morning."  
The group quickly looked up at the TV. "Candra-chan?" asked Rei.  
"The sixteen-year-old had recently moved to Japan where she was kidnapped while taking a walk." Jim's face popped up on the screen. "We so far do not have any leads, but we want no media attention during this case. It rarely ever helps and we want our privacy."  
"We just want our sister back. Please! Leave us alone," pleaded Greg as he tried to dodge the media.  
"Hey! Isn't that Usagi-chan in the background?" asked Minako.  
"So that's why there were cameras when we got here," added Mako.  
"The police still have no leads into who kidnapped her or just how she was able to escape. She remains at the Tokyo Regional Hospital, where we have been told very little about her circumstance. We are happy to report that she is awake, though in critical condition. Serenity lives with her four older brothers. Their mother died eight years ago and their abusive father is still in a United States prison for the murder. Back to you, Takenui-san."  
"Popstar?" asked ChibiUsa.  
"You know Britney Spears?" asked Minako.  
"Yeah."  
"Well, she's like that," answered Minako.  
"Only with more clothes," added Mako.  
"Oh. I didn't know she was a popstar," said ChibiUsa.  
"Neither did I," said everyone else.  
The door opened. Candra was wheeled out by Jim. Her friends let out a sigh of relief. "Candra-chan. . ."  
Candra looked around the room as Haruka, Michiru, Setsuna, and Hotaru ran through the entrance. "Haruka-chan! Oneesan!" She happily accepted their hugs, but was a little leery about the other two. "Do you know them?" she asked.  
"She has amnesia," whispered Jim.  
The confused looks left Haruka and Michiru's faces. "Oh. Uh, yes, we do. This is Setsuna and Hotaru."  
Candra's face illuminated. "Okay! Hug!"  
"That's weird; ten minutes ago, she wouldn't trust anyone but the doctor. Now she likes everyone," said Jim in his broken Japanese.  
Usagi walked over to Candra. "Oh, Kami-sama! I'm so glad you are okay. . ."  
Candra looked over at Michiru and asked, in a child-like voice, "Oneesan, do you know her, too?"  
Usagi couldn't stop shock from entering her expression. She could understand if Candra didn't remember Setsuna and Hotaru; she didn't see those two very often. And yeah, Jim said she has amnesia. But she remembered Haruka and Michiru. Why not her?  
"Yes, we do," said Michiru, who was about as shocked as Usagi. "This is Usagi. She is a very good friend of ours. And yours."  
"Really? Huggie!" Candra threw her arms open wide and Usagi leaned over for the hug. A million thoughts ran through her head. _Why doesn't she remember me? I'm her sister!_  
"I wish I could remember you. You seem nice."  
Usagi couldn't stop the tears coming down her cheeks. "I wish you could, too."

"Okay, the reason why we didn't tell you about Candra being a popstar is because it just didn't seem necessary for you to know. This whole thing started after a talent scout heard her while we were goofing around at a Burger King. She has had a few top ten hits, she doesn't have a full scale career," Jim told his audience. "She wanted to finish her schooling, but when you are popular, the kids won't leave you alone. So when we heard about you other Sailor Senshi, we planned to move here. She wasn't hiding anything; she just didn't tell. Although I'm sure she wouldn't mind you not telling anyone else."  
"We will not tell a single soul," ChibiUsa promismed.  
"Good thing school was over before she left; she seems very into her schoolwork," Ami uttered.  
"She is," said Jim. "She skipped first grade after only three weeks. I just hope that she is able to recover before it starts up again." He sighed. "One more year. I can't believe it. She is just growing up so fast."  
Haruka and Michiru were a good distance away with Candra, who was very fascinated with the TV. "Just who is he?" Haruka mumbled to Michiru.  
"I don't know, but I feel we should," was the answer.  
"I know now. He was the guy we saw walking her across the street!" said Haruka.  
"You mean the man you almost killed just because they were holding hands?" asked Michiru.  
"Yes!" hissed Haruka. She turned to her brown-haired friend. "Hey, Candra. What do you think about this TV show?"  
"It's pretty funny," giggled Candra.  
"I too think it's funny. I have another question for you: Who is the man talking to our friends?"  
Candra turned in the direction of Haruka's pointed finger. "I will try to remember for you, Haruka-chan." She crossed her arms, bit her lip, and lost herself in deep thought.  
Michiru covered her mouth. "That's adorable."  
Candra's tanned face lit up like candles on a birthday cake, then fell. "I don't remember." Haruka and Michiru hit the ground in funny little poses. "I am sorry."  
Haruka sat up, rubbing her chin. "Well, I am sure you will remember his name soon."

"Usako. Gomen ne," said Mamoru.  
The two stopped in front of her house. "For what?" asked Usagi.  
"For causing. . ."  
Usagi put a finger on Mamoru's lips. "You always think it's your fault. . . And sometimes it is. But saying sorry once is enough and sometimes isn't even necessary." Usagi stood on her tippie-toes and started to give him a kiss.  
"TSKUINO USAGI! YOU WERE SUPPOSE TO BE HOME TWO HOURS AGO!!!!!!" Usagi's red-faced father stood at the front door, smoke pouring at of his ears.  
"Hey, now. You told me eight," said Mamoru.  
"Another thing you shouldn't be sorry about." Usagi quickly pecked Mamoru on the cheek and ran towards the house.  
"You are SO GROUNDED, young lady!"  
"Papa!"  
Mamoru placed his hand on his forehead and sighed. "Kami-sama. Huh?"  
"'Night, Mamo-chan!" ChibiUsa excitedly waved to him. He smiled and waved back.

"How in the HELL did she GET OUT OF HERE?" Another chair flew into the fireplace. "He's-he's brainwashed her; why else would she have left? That's it; he's controlling her to the point where she has to be with him or she loses control. Well, I will break that spell! I will revive the Dark Kingdom! I will make him pay!"

_Chapter Twelve: Candra's Mysterious Letter! Sailor StarMoon's Power Up!_


	13. Sailor Moon Sisters Chapter 12

"WHO ARE YOU?" Candra screamed.  
"It's Greg. . ."  
"NO, YOU'RE NOT! YOU'RE **_HIM!_**" Candra grabbed the brooch off her desk. "GET AWAY!"  
The beam of light that came out of the brooch made a crater in the wall, but, thankfully, not Greg's head. "Candra! Calm down!"  
"GET AWAY FROM ME!" This time, a shoe hit Greg's forehead. He hadn't been able to see it in the dark as he had the beam.  
"GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME!" she repeated. "YOU'RE HIM! I KNOW IT! GET OUT!"  
Greg finally backed out of the room. He knew that if he didn't, things could get dangerous. This didn't stop him from pressing his ear against the door after he closed it, though.  
"Greg." Jim's head popped into the hall as Lance and Oswald rushed down the hallway. "What's. . .?"  
"Shhhhh." Greg put his finger to his lips to stop them from moving or speaking.  
"Men are the devil. Men are evil." Greg strained to hear the words coming from his little sister's mouth. "They are all the same. They are all like HIM." Her sobs were followed by, "WHY DID I GO THROUGH THIS? DADDY! DON'T HURT HER! DON'T HURT ME! PLEASE!" Her tormented cries probably could have been heard down the block.  
Greg took another deep breath and reentered the room. Jim and Lance went to follow, but Oswald stopped them. "More of us might make her upset."  
"No!" said Candra, now a two-year-old. "You'll make me go back!"  
"Candra. I won't make you do anything you don't want to do."  
"I don't wanna! I DON'T WANNA!" Something else hit Greg in the head, telling him that he had better wait outside a little longer.  
The sweat and snot rolled down Candra's face as she panted uncontrollably. "He is going to take me back!" she mumbled. "Have to keep an eye out for him." Just thinking about it brought her rage back and she slammed her fist on the desk.  
The sudden pain of this action caused Candra to snap out of whatever mood she was in. She grabbed her fist in pain as she observed her brooch fall to the floor. "Crap," she mumbled and got out of bed and onto her hands and knees to find it.  
"Come here. Come here." Her hand patted one spot after another until it landed on the object of her desire. Satisfied with her discovery, Candra started to return to her bed.  
A desk drawer, which had become partially opened when she had attacked the desk, met her head on the way up. "Shit!" Candra quickly grabbed her head. "Dang it!"  
She felt the envelope hit her arm and slide down. The envelope had come from the desk drawer; when Candra's head had hit the drawer, the momentum had sent the envelope up into the air, where it then floated to the ground.  
Candra picked it up. As she did, the picture of Diana flashed into her head. She blinked once and the vision was gone.  
Once the envelope was opened, Candra read the letter found inside:

_Dear Candra,  
I know that by the time you read this, things will seem confusing. You will not know who to trust. I want to let you know what is going on. You are Candra Estelle, known in the entertainment business as Serenity and to the rest of the world as Sailor StarMoon. As Serenity, you are a raising star with talent. As Sailor StarMoon, you are the sister and a guardian of Princess Serenity. The latter is really what I want to talk to you about.  
You don't remember this, but in order to save Princess Serenity's boyfriend, Prince Endymion (others know him as Mamoru, you call him, "Chiba-san"), from death, you held off, and were later captured by, Sir Grety. Grety thinks you are the Princess. You have been pretending to be her to save her because without her, a lot of people would suffer.  
I won't sugarcoat it: he did some nasty things to you. Nevertheless, you made it out. On your own. And now, you have to realize something: you can't keep doing things like that. You have help; USE IT! Don't keep it all bottled up inside. Tell someone when you hurt, tell them when you know you can't do it alone. There may come a time when you feel you can face a problem alone and that's fine; just don't forget your backup.  
There will come a time when you face him again. Trust in your sister. Trust in your friends. Just remember that, even with help, you still have to remember to trust yourself.  
And don't forget to trust that guy you just threw your shoe at; he's Greg, one of your brothers. I mean, he is a pain in the butt, but did you really have to do that to him? _

_Queen Cynthia_

_P.S. Grab the necklace that you didn't notice fall out of the envelope. You'll need it for a power-up._

Candra picked up the necklace and smiled; if the letter knew she hadn't noticed it, then it must be right about everything else.  
On the necklace was a see-through case to put the brooch in. She did this and placed the whole thing back on the desk.  
"Candra?" Greg was pounding on the door again. However, instead of yelling and screaming and throwing things, she hopped back into bed and said, "Come on in, Greg!"

"Wow. And she doesn't remember any of it?" asked Minako.  
Jim shook his head. "I guess not. She was just as sweet as she could be. I mean, we can't predict what mood she's going to be in. One moment she's acting like a sixteen-year-old; the next, she's like a two-year-old in the middle of a temper-tantrum. There is no pattern and we can't figure out what makes her change. It just happens." Jim looked at Minako. "I'm worried."  
"I'd be if you weren't. I mean, she is your sister. Of course you are worried." Minako took another lick of her ice cream cone. "sigh I just wish we were kids again. No worries, everything was right. If we could go back in time, even five years, I'd be happy."  
"But then I wouldn't have met you yet."  
Minako stopped in mid-lick. "Huh?"  
Jim blushed. "N-nothing." _That was just out of nowhere._  
"No." Minako gave him her full attention. "Go ahead."  
"I . . . I kinda have a . . . y-you know. . ."  
"No, I don't know."  
Jim sighed. "Do you really want to know? Fine. I've had a mad crush on you since Day One."  
"What? Could you rephrase that?"  
"I've had a crush on you since I met you. Actually, I think it may be more." Nervous about what he was revealing, Jim started focusing more attention to his ice cream cone. "I really can't get you out of my head. When I'm not thinking about Candra, that is."  
"Jim-san. . . why didn't you tell me this sooner?"  
"Have you informed all of your crushes that they are such?" Jim kindly fired back.  
"Well, no."  
This was followed by a very uncomfortable silence as each person tried to figure out what had just happened and what they were going to do about it.  
Minako tucked a few more strands of hair behind her ear as the wind gently picked up. She wasn't sure if this was the right time to act upon the moment, but if he had taken the chance and laid his heart out there on the table for her to see, then she figured she better do something. "Well, I guess I'd better make a confession, too. I've . . . kinda had a crush on you as well."  
This was not what Jim had expected. He thought Minako's reaction would be anything but acceptance. "Really? You mean it?"  
Minako smiled shyly. "Yeah . . .. I guess they all know now." When she saw the confused look on his face, she quickly continued. "About informing my crushes. They all know now."  
"Oh." Jim nodded.  
Both returned to their ice cream cones and realized they had just lost most of the ice cream to the sun. "Yuck. My hands are all sticky," said Minako.  
"Mine, too. The bathrooms are over there. We can wash up there," suggested Jim.  
"Okay." Minako went to use the arms of the chair to help her up and accidentally smashed Jim's hand in the process. "Kami-sama! Gomen ne!"  
"No 'Gomen ne's' necessary. My hand should have stayed on my chair," Jim joked.  
After they washed their hands, they (purely by chance, mind you) walked out of their respective restrooms and nearly collided with each other. They immediately looked at each other to apologize, but neither could find the voice to do so.  
_He has such beautiful blue eyes_, thought Minako. _I wonder why I never noticed them before._  
_She has such beautiful blue eyes_, thought Jim. _I can never tire of seeing them._  
Minako quickly cleared her throat. "You know, Usagi-chan's having a difficult time dealing with Candra-chan's return and everything, so I thought that maybe we could, you know, take her out and . . . well, you know, something like that."  
"We could have her bring Mamoru along."  
"Yeah. We could bring each other. . ."  
". . .and only each other."  
"Great! When do we want to do this?"  
"Tomorrow at noon-ish?"  
"Sure! I'll call Usagi-chan . . . wait! I don't have your number." A server walked by at that moment and Minako noticed the pen in her pocket. She quickly captured it from the unsuspecting woman and handed it to Jim. "Here! Write it on my hand."  
"Hey!" said the server.  
"Don't worry! You'll get it back!" Minako told her.  
Jim, red from embarrassment, quickly jotted down the digits and handed the pen back to the irate server. She snatched it back and glared at Minako. "Thank you for you business; please come back," she said through clenched teeth.  
Minako quickly turned red, too.

**The next day. . .**

"Usagi-chan!" Usagi looked up as Minako and Jim walked into the cafe. "Where's Mamoru-san?" Minako asked.  
"His last class ended ten minutes ago. He'll be here. . . .What's up with that?" Usagi pointed to Jim and Minako's hands, which were holding each other.  
Both lovebirds blushed. "We'll explain later," replied Jim.  
A rose appeared in front of Usagi's face. Usagi happily accepted it and scooted over so that the giver could sit down. Mamoru and Usagi gave the other a quick peck on the lips before the waiteress came over for their drink orders. After she left, Minako gave Usagi a serious look. "You know why we are here, ne?"  
"I only thought about it all night," Usagi said. "It just doesn't make sense. How can she remember some people and not others?"  
"Well, I can see where she would remember Ozzie, Lance, Greg, and me," said Jim.  
"Well, of course. You are her brothers. She had spent the most time with you; therefore, it makes sense that she would remember you four of all people," Mamoru pointed out.  
"Wait! That's it!" Usagi quickly exclaimed.  
"What is?" asked Minako.  
"She remembers her brothers and Haruka-san and Michiru-san, but not the rest of us. Maybe she's done something to forget whatever happened while she was with Grety and that caused her to forget the rest of us," suggested Usagi.  
"That does happen," said Mamoru. "If a person goes through a traumatic event, they can take one of many roads to deal with the event. One way is to forget the event even occurred. A lot of times, happy moments and new faces can be victims, too."  
"But that doesn't make any sense," Jim cut in. "How could she forget some of her friends and remember others? She had met them all before she was abducted."  
"When did she first come in contact with Sir Grety?" asked Mamoru.  
"About three years ago."  
"When did she first meet Haruka and Michiru?"  
"Maybe a month before that. Two, perhaps. . . .Why?"  
"Well, I'm guessing that maybe, and this is just a hunch, but maybe she hasn't just shoved the event out of her mind, she has shoved the whole Grety thing out as well," answered Mamoru.  
"She talks about him at night, though," said Jim.  
"Does she remember what she said in the morning?" Mamoru probed.  
"No," admitted Jim.  
"Just because she forgot about him doesn't mean he's completely out of there. If she did remember what she had said, then you would have had to explain and that could bring the memories back."  
"Why would a person surpress their memory like that?" asked Minako.  
"The more time passes, the better it will be when they finally do remember. They will be able to see it with clearer eyes and can work through all the why's, if's, how's, and so on," Mamoru answered.  
The waiteress returned with the drinks. "Anything else?"  
"Sure!" blurted out Usagi. "How about four brownies?"  
The waiteress made a note and left.  
"Okay, who's going to pay for that?" asked Mamoru.  
"Simple: Jim-chan pays for me, you pay for Usagi-chan," explained Minako.  
"Right on!" Usagi high-fived her friend.  
"I should have known," said Mamoru.  
"In any case, that makes sense," said Usagi, bringing the group back. "If she has forgotten everything Grety, then her memories of me and everyone she met after me would be gone, too."  
"She might still remember you, though," Minako said as the brownies made their way to the table. "Thanks. Remember when she came back? She said, 'Serenity'. Maybe if you visit more, Candra-chan might get her memories back faster."  
"But if that means having her remember things that she doesn't want to, I don't think I should. I don't want to force her to remember things too quickly and, like, scar her for life." Usagi inhaled her brownie and waited for a reply.  
"Well, I think you should come over more often," said Jim.  
"If she starts to remember the events, you could always back off," said Minako.  
"If anything else, she will see herself making a new friend," added Mamoru. "And there's nothing wrong with that."  
"True. But I want her to know me as her sister," said Usagi.

Sir Grety stepped back to look at his new creation: a female youma that would catch the eye of any young man and powerful enough to deal with him. "What would you have me do first, Master?" she asked as she bowed.  
"Kill Endymion first chance you get."  
"As you wish, Sir Grety-sama."  
"You are my last hope. Don't fail me, Libertine."

"I'll see you tomorrow then?" Candra asked Usagi as she headed out the front door.  
"You sure will." Usagi waved one more time before she turned to head towards the sidewalk. As she did, she saw a red car pull up to the curb. "Mamo-chan? What are you doing here?" she asked as he stepped out.  
Mamoru was just as shocked to see Usagi. "I thought you left an hour ago."  
"Well, I stayed a little later. What? There's now a time limit on how long I can see my own sister?" she asked defensively.  
"No. No!" Mamoru quickly tried to cover up why he was there. "Uh, I, uh, just wasn't expecting you to still be here, that's all."  
She giggled and gave him a peck on the cheek. "So, why are you here, anyway?"  
Mamoru tried to look her in the eye, but he couldn't while telling a lie. "Well, I was just wanting to see how she was doing."  
Usagi knew something was up, but decided to let it slide. "Okay. Are we still on for tonight?"  
Mamoru leaned over and kissed her on the forehead. "Of course. Nothing in the world could make me miss it." He leaned over again, this time, to kiss her on her lips. "Six o'clock?"  
They kissed again. "Yep," answered Usagi. They kissed yet again, this time longer and deeper. Finally Usagi broke it off. "Sorry, but I promised ChibiUsa that I would take her to her art lesson and she's going to be late. Bye!" Usagi took off down the street.  
"Hey, Mamoru! What are you doing here?" called Greg from the front porch.  
"Well, actually, I need to ask Candra something."  
"Well, come on in and I will go get her. Candra! Can. . .oh! There you are." Candra stepped out of the kitchen drinking from a juice box. The flour on her nose served as evidince that she and Usagi had baked something earlier. "Candra, this is a friend of Usagi's. His name is Mamoru."  
_Princess Serenity's boyfriend, Prince Endymion,_ Candra remembered.  
"Oh, okay. You here to see me, too? A lot of people have come to see me lately. I must have been really popular!" Candra said as she hid her knowledge from them.  
"Actually, I need to talk to you about something. May I sit down?"  
"Sure!" Candra led her guest to the couch and plopped down next to him. "What do you need?"  
"Well, has Usagi ever mentioned me?"  
Candra nodded.  
"Did she ever say I was her boyfriend?"  
Candra nodded again, although it was the letter, not Usagi, that had.  
"Okay. Well, I have been wanting to get Usako a really nice present and I need you to come with me and help me pick it out."  
"Why?"  
"Well, I have a good idea of what to get her, but I want to get her the right one."  
"What do you have in mind?"  
"Well, you have to promise me that you won't tell anyone," answered Mamoru. "I want it to be a surprise."  
"I promise. Cross my heart and hope to die." She listened as he leaned over and whispered the gift into her ear. She started giggling. "You wanna. . .?"  
Mamoru quickly put his hand over her mouth. "Sh! Nobody is to know. Not Usako, not even your brothers. I mean it."  
Candra suddenly recoiled. "You won't hurt me if I do, will you?"  
"No. No! I would be a little mad if you did, but I won't hit you if that's what you mean."  
"Okay. When?"  
"Well, right now. Her birthday is in two days."

"Ohhh! That one's pretty!" Candra slipped another ringon her finger. "Are you sure you can't buy one for me, too?"  
"I don't know how Usako would feel about that," Mamoru replied.  
"True." Candra, in one of her "normal" moods, put the ring back down. "Now, this is going to be a very important ring, so I think it should symbolize the both of you."  
Mamoru picked up one with an ugly-looking green gem. "Yeah, but this thing?"  
"I don't know why we still have that one," said the clerk. "It's not very popular. In fact, I have worked here for five years. I don't think I've ever seen anyone purchase that one."  
"Jim-chan." Minako tugged at Jim's sleeve as they walked past the jewelry store. "Is that Candra-chan?"  
Jim squinted through the glass. "I can't. . .I think it is."  
"What is she doing with Mamoru-san?"  
"I don't know.. . .and I have a strong feeling you want to find out."  
"And these are our best sellers." The clerk pulled out a new batch of rings.  
"Kami-sama! How does a college guy propose with these kinds of prices?"  
"Well, we do have six-month payment plan," explained the clerk.  
Minako and Jim had stationed themselves so they could see Candra and Mamoru, but Candra and Mamoru could not see Minako and Jim. The location they had chosen was not a good spot for overhearing conversations, though. "Did he just say 'propose'?" Minako hoarsely whispered.  
"I think so," Jim hoarsely whispered back.  
"To Candra-chan?"  
"I hope not."  
"Oh! That one's cute! I want that one!" said Candra.  
Minako covered her mouth. "Kami-sama! Usagi-chan would have a fit!"  
"I wish I could afford it," finished Candra jokingly.  
"What did she say?" asked Jim, now a little more into it.  
"Don't know," answered Minako.  
"Aren't you the popstar? You could buy the ring for me," said Mamoru.  
"I can't believe he would get a ring for Candra-chan and make her pay for it!" said Minako, suddenly switching loyalties.  
"I hope we are missing something here," uttered Jim.  
"What about this one?" asked the clerk.  
"Do you know what I just thought about?" asked Mamoru. "I can't remember her ring size."  
"He doesn't know her ring size?" asked Jim, now with interest. "Why doesn't he just ask her; she's standing right next to him."  
Candra smiled. "Don't worry; I tried on one of Usagi's rings. She and I are the same size."  
"Great! You won't mind modeling them for me, would you?"  
"But of course!"  
Minako gave a "Duh" look. "Well, if it's her ring, it makes sense she tries it on."  
"I really hope we are missing something here," Jim said.  
"Wait! That's the one!" cried Candra.  
"Crap. She's blocking my view," Minako pouted.  
"Mine, too," added Jim.  
The band of the ring was pure gold. On it, there was a green earth symbol and in the center of that was a pink crescent moon. "This is perfect for you two!" Candra told him.  
"This one is on sale today actually. 25,000 yen. Today only," added the clerk. The poor man had not made a sale all day.  
Mamoru sighed. "Good thing I brought my credit card."  
"Yea!" Candra wrapped him up in a big hug.  
The clerk looked at the two, confused. "Is this for her?" he asked, pointing to Candra.  
"Of course; she is his girlfriend," someone answered.  
Before Candra or Mamoru could reply, a gust of wind entered the room, knocking over everyone and everything. Mamoru threw his body over Candra's; Jim threw his over Minako. Minako, whose back was now against the wall, peered over Jim's shoulder to see what was going on. She saw Libertine and knew it was time to take action. "Minna!" she yelled into her wrist communicator. "I need backup!" To Jim, she said, "As much as I appreciate you protecting me like this, you're going to have to stop so I can do my job."  
"Well, tell her to turn her wind machine off," Jim replied.  
Libertine approached her targets. "Say 'goodbye', Princess. Your Prince Charming dies NOW." She pointed her finger at Mamoru and it started gathering energy from everyone in the room.  
Meanwhile, Jim had managed to part from Minako. "Finally!" she said. "Venus Crystal Power! Make Up!"  
Jim started to feel the effect of Libertine's energry drain and was on his knees when Venus was done transforming. "Jim-chan!"  
"Just save Candra!" he told her.  
Venus nodded. "Hai! Hey, you! Stop picking on the innocent and deal with me!. . . Are you even gonna pay attention? Ugh! Venus Love Me Chain!"  
The chain cut Libertine's wrist. The wind stopped along with the energy drain; however, Libertine still possessed the energy she had already collected. "And I have enough to destroy him!" she said, pointing to Mamoru.  
It was at this time Jupiter entered the scene. "Oh, no you won't! Supreme Thunder Dragon!"  
Libertine just absorbed Jupiter's attack. "Keep this up and I may be able to take you with him."  
"No, you won't," said Candra. As she stood up, she had a grayish glow to her. Her hair turned its StarMoon gray and moved as if blown by some invisible, gentle wind. "Serenity and Endymion are meant to be together."  
"Oh, really? And just what are you going to do about it?" asked Libertine sarcastically.  
Candra's brooch formed through her shirt, opened up, and began to glow. "Moon Starlight Power! Make Up!"  
Jim smiled. "I hope this means she is starting to remember!"  
"Messing with a love is your mission! Shame on you for accepting! No one should try to break apart a love that's true. As Pretty Solder Sailor StarMoon, I will not let you! Tiara Beam!"  
Libertine laughed as she absorbed that power, too. "Stupid humans. Well, I do need to give my Master more energy to revive his kingdom. Goodbye, Prince!"  
Mamoru tried to dodge the attack, but it grazed his leg. The attack didn't run out of steam after that, either. It also hit Jim in the arm. Venus ripped off her back bow and tried desperately to remember her first aid. StarMoon, however, was unmoved. "Do not try that again," she said in a low, serious tone.  
"Tsk, tsk. You should really lighten up, Princess."  
StarMoon raised an eyebrow. "Oh. You mean, like this?" Her tiara disappeared, showing her crescent moon. A gray outline formed around her body. "I am giving you one chance to leave."  
Libertine laughed. "Why? I have not completed my mission."  
"Fine. Don't leave. Regret the day you met me." The case that had held the brooch on the necklace reappeared and fused with it. The appearance did not change; however, the power inside began to grow. "Starlight Crystal Power! Make Up!"  
Sailor StarMoon transformed once more. This time, instead of being covered in different shades of gray, only one shade, a light-ish one, was predominate. This gray covered her hairshields, choker, flap, both bows, and a majority of her skirt. At the bottom on the skirt were a pink line and a green line. On her choker, there was a pink heart and the gray jewel in her tiara was replaced with a crescent moon. Her brooch was still the same light gray, but its duplicate was attached to her skirt.  
"I am the American Champion of Justice, Super Sailor StarMoon! On behalf on the moon and stars, you will regret the day you accepted your mission!"

25,000 yen, at the time this chapter was written (August 26, 2003), is roughly 215 US dollars or 300 Canadian; however, currency rates change constantly.

_Chapter Thirteen: StarMoon is Back! Libertine's Defeat!_


	14. Sailor Moon Sisters Chapter 13

Libertine was not expecting a power up from anyone, but didn't show her surprise. "Big deal. Sir Grety-sama will just want you that much more." With that, Libertine threw a black globe of energy at StarMoon; it was designed to take the newly transformed Senshi much like Grety had the first time. StarMoon, however, was not going to do this again. She simply placed her StarWand in front of her face and the globe was absorbed into the Star part. She couldn't help but give a little smirk.  
Everyone was taken aback. It was so simple, so. . .well, quick. If you hadn't seen it, you wouldn't have known it had happened. "Well, I can see this will not be in my favor. Until we meet again." Libertine turned to escape out the back door.  
StarMoon looked back at Jupiter and Venus and noticed they were each nursing someone: Venus was taking care of Jim and Jupiter was helping Mamoru. "Stay with them!" she cried. "I'll get her!"  
Over her shoulder, Libertine saw StarMoon heading towards her at top speed. She herself started to sprint towards the exit. However, she quickly realized that she would not be leaving this way as she opened the door to find Uranus, Neptune, and Pluto in her way. "And just where do you think you're going?" asked Neptune.  
"Grrrr. . ." Libertine started to back up and turned only to find Sailor Moon and ChibiMoon standing in another doorway. "You're not leaving, I hope," said Moon.  
"Yeah!" added ChibiMoon.  
Libertine noticed another exit and tried to use that, but as she neared it, the door opened and in stepped Mercury and Saturn.  
Now all the exits were blocked, leaving Libertine with no physical way out. However, to teleport out of the fight this quickly, she felt, would be cowardly. So, she decided to stick it out a little longer. "Well, well, well. You little girls want to try me out, huh?"  
"Us? Little girls?" StarMoon took a step towards Libertine. "I was the one who powered up when faced with adversity; you're the one who tried to run off."  
"Oh, shut up! Corruption Beam!" Libertine pointed at StarMoon and fired. StarMoon simply used her wand to absorb it as well and used it to power up her own attack. "Moon Starlight Attack!"  
Libertine blocked the attack. "I may have tried to leave, but I could fight if I wanted to."  
"Why don't you want to?" asked Jupiter as she transferred nursing powers over to Moon and ChibiMoon. "You scared?"  
Libertine pointed at Jupiter. "Not of you. Corruption Beam!"  
StarMoon tried to use her Wand to again block the shot, but accidentally miscalculated and the beam hit her wrist instead. The pain was so sudden and so intense that she instinctively dropped the wand, grabbed her wrist, and got down on her right knee. Jupiter rushed to her aid. "Are you okay?"  
StarMoon looked at Jupiter with a very confused look on her face. "What's going on? Why am I in this outfit? Do I know you?" She started to hyperventilate.  
Jupiter blinked twice as she was confused herself. It took her a few seconds to figure out that whatever mood StarMoon had been in before had just been interrupted by the attack. "Candra-chan? Candra-chan, calm down. It is going to be okay."  
Libertine tried to take advantage of this distraction, but Uranus put a stop to that. "World Shaking!"  
StarMoon didn't know what had happened; one moment, she was looking at rings with Mamoru and the next, she was on the ground. She had blackedout, had missed everything. She looked down at her outfit again and noticed her brooch. That's when she remembered the letter and what it had said. StarMoon looked up at Jupiter. "Is this my StarMoon outfit?" she whispered.  
A little worried as to what response she would get, Jupiter answered, "Uh, you bet."  
"Okay. Could you get me my wand, then?"  
"Uh, sure." Jupiter was now very surprised at how quickly StarMoon's mood was changing. Still, after she made sure StarMoon could support herself, she went after the wand.  
"Deep Submerge!"  
"Shabon Spray!"  
"Where are you, twerps?" yelled Libertine as she recovered from Neptune's attack.  
Jupiter managed to grab the StarWand before the fog set in. It was a good thing that she still had a grip on StarMoon's arm. Mercury's fog seemed to get thicker with every use, but this was ridiculous. "Here. I got your wand."  
"Thanks." StarMoon waited patiently for Jupiter to find her hand. The second StarMoon's hand touched the wand, a bright, pure white light emanated from it. It cut through the fog with such brightness, everyone had to cover their eyes to keep from being blinded.

_"Happy Birthday!" five-year-old Sailor Jupiter chirped from the doorway to the bedroom.  
Princess Cynthia looked the object Jupiter was handing her: a crescent shaped brooch. "Oh, Jupiter! Thank you!"  
"I couldn't get Mercury to do it, so I had to figure it out. Let me tell you, it is a lot harder than it looks." Taking the object out of Cynthia's hand, Jupiter opened the brooch and pointed out, "Now, you will be more powerful if you can get the Ginzuishou to fit into this little hole here. The brooch works without it, but if you can obtain it, it would help."  
"I did not actually think you would do this for me!"  
"You are my best friend. I would do anything for you."  
Cynthia looked at the brooch and started crying. "Everyone else says I am not suppose to be here and they do not like me. I have never had someone tell me I was their friend."  
"I know a lot of people make fun of you. I also know that you are a nice person. You are a lot like your sister." Jupiter looked over her shoulder, then leaned closer to Cynthia. "Only cooler."  
Cynthia started giggling. "Thank you."  
Jupiter walked into the bedroom and closed the door behind her. "Okay, all you have to say is 'Moon Starlight Power Make Up'."  
"Okay!" Cynthia took a few steps back and yelled out, "Moon Starlight Power! Make Up!"  
"Wow! Your fuku is pretty! What is that in your hand there?"  
"Huh?" The new Senshi hadn't noticed the StarWand in her hand. "I do not know. Maybe it is like Sailor Uranus's sword and I can use it to attack people. . . .What do I say?"  
"I think it just comes to you."  
"Oh, I got something!" The Princess pointed at her nightstand. "Starlight Supreme Thunder!"  
Nothing happened. "Well, dang. I wonder what happened." Jupiter walked over. "Let me see."  
Cynthia, very interested to make it work, handed to her. When Jupiter's hand touched the wand, it started to glow. "Um, what is happening?" asked Jupiter, alarmed.  
"I have no clue," Cynthia replied.  
The glowing of the Wand started to pulsate, then suddenly shot out a lighting bolt surrounded by a chain of crescent moons. The attack didn't do much damage to the wall, but it still surprised the girls enough to make them gape at the dent for a while.  
"Whoa!" they said together. They looked at each other. "This thing is cool!" the Princess squealed._

"Hey, Jupiter! Do you think. . .?" asked StarMoon.  
"Yes, I do!" Jupiter interrupted. "And I hope we do a better job this time!"  
Through the extremely bright light, they managed to aim the attack at Libertine just in time. Instead of just making a dent in the wall, though, it hit Libertine in the chest. Uranus, Neptune, and Pluto had to get out of her way as she flew past their heads, missing them by inches. She hit the doorframe, taking part of the building down with her. She knew that she had to leave now or she would never get the chance. "You may have won this time, girls. I will be back, though."  
"Mars Flame Sniper!" If she hadn't been across the room, Sailor Mars may have hit her target; however, Libertine managed to transport out a split-second before the arrow hit the wall.  
"Oh, so now you get here," said Moon sarcastically.  
"Shut up! sigh I'll call the EMTs." Mars picked up a cell phone. "You don't mind me using this, do you?" she asked the owner. The owner just looked at her before passing out again. "I'll pay you back if I go over." Mars started dialing the number.  
"StarMoon, you've gone Super!" said Uranus.  
"Congratulations!" added Neptune.  
StarMoon looked at her outfit, then at them. "Thanks," she replied. Then she remembered. "Jim!" She turned to find him being nursed by Venus and Saturn. "Is he okay?" she asked.  
Venus placed her finger over her lips. "Shhh. She's trying to concentrate."  
Saturn had her hand over Jim's arm with her eyes closed and her mind focused. Gradually, her hands started to glow a light purple. Jim winced, but held his sister off as she started to come to his aid. "It just surprised me, that's all."  
Saturn slowly removed her hands and revealed that the cut was gone; the only evidence left behind was a faint scar. "I can never seem to get rid of the scar," she said as she removed her blood-soaked gloves.  
"That's alright; I'd rather have a scar than that cut any day," said Jim.  
"Plus, he's not as bad as I am," added Mamoru. He hobbled over with Sailor Moon's help and lifted his pant leg to show the scar that went up half his leg.  
"Now, I just healed it," Saturn told Jim. "And you lost some blood. Not a lot, but enough so that you'll need to snag some cookies and juice soon."  
"Thanks, Saturn. We'll have watch them for a while," Venus told the others. "Just in case."  
"Here, let me get you now," Saturn said to StarMoon as she stood up. StarMoon let Saturn take off her glove and put her hands around StarMoon's wrist. StarMoon winced in pain as Saturn's hands started to glow. However, it was quick and over before she knew it. "Thanks, Saturn," she said, rubbing her wrist.  
Sirens were heard in the distance. Venus and StarMoon helped Jim out and Moon and Mars carried Mamoru out while the others waited for the ambulance to arrive.

"I am very disappointed in you, Libertine," Grety growled. While his appearance was nothing to be afraid of, Grety's voice, when he was angry, was a different ballgame. He could strike fear into any heart. Shoot, sometimes, this guy could make Satan want his mommy. So, it was no surprise that Libertine backed up when Grety spoke. "I had extremely high hopes for you! I made you to be my strongest minion so this could not happen. And don't give me any of that I-underestimated-them crap! Everyone says that and the enemy is never to be underestimated!"  
Libertine kept her head bowed. "I am sorry, Master. I am ready to receive my punishment now."  
Grety smiled has he sat back down. "You are different than the others. They did not even make it back and here you are, willing to receive your punishment. I like that. I will be generous; you will not be punished. I feel the shame of your defeat is enough. However, do not think this will happen too many more times or you will not be able to think. Got it?"  
Libertine quietly breathed a sigh of relief. "Yes, Master. Thank you, Sir Grety-sama."  
"Good. Now, let's move on to Plan B."  
"Plan B, Master?"  
Grety sighed. "Yeah. I don't know what it is, either."

While the EMTs and police were distracted with the scene, Candra slithered in and started searching though the damaged display case. "It was right around here.. . .There it is." Candra grabbed the ring Mamoru had chosen. Remarkably, although the box was opened, the ring had survived the battle without a scratch. She checked to see if anyone had seen her, then slipped the box into her pocket and a check for 25,000 yen into the clerk's vest pocket. She then stood up. "Hey! Back here!"  
Two officers rushed over, checked the man, and then called over doctor. "It is a good thing you two saw him; he needs surgery now or he will never make it."  
"Actually, it was this young lady right. . ." Both police officers scratched their heads as their Good Samaritan had suddenly vanished.

Usagi looked over at Mamoru. "So what were you and Candra-chan doing there anyway?" she asked.  
"Uh. . ." Mamoru didn't know what to say. He couldn't come right out and say it because, in the wake of the attack, he had forgotten the ring. However, why would he have been there anyway?  
Candra walked out of the bathroom and into the living room. "When he came over to visit, he, like, drags me out of the house to take me to the arcade. When we passed the store, though, I begged him to let me look around. He was all, like, 'Okay.'" She sighed heavily, trying to impersonate Mamoru.  
Everyone laughed. "Hey, it got her out of the house,?" said Mamoru. _Arigato,_ he mouthed to Candra.  
_No problemo,_ she mouthed back.  
"So, what excatly do you remember, Candra-chan?" asked Mako.  
"Diana had a letter with her when I found her, but I never opened it until last night. It explained what was going on. I remember up to explaining my Senshi history to all of you, but the letter says something about being held hostage and I don't remember that. I do have this feeling of liberation, though. It's really weird."  
"Well, you just take your time," said Rei.  
"And if you never remember those things," added Michiru, "it's probably for the best."  
"Maybe." Candra started to drift off. Jim recognized this and said, "I think it would be best if you all left for the day. I think Candra needs some time to herself tonight."  
Everyone agreed. "Call me later and let me know how she is," Minako told Jim.  
"No problem." Jim leaned over, kissed her on the lips, and led everyone out the door.  
"Man, I can't wait until this is all over," said Haruka.  
They continued to talk, unaware that they were being watched. . .

Candra rolled her eyes. "How movie is this?" she mumbled as she threw the rope of bedsheets out the window. However, there was no way she was going to get out the front door. If she did, she would have to turn off the alarm, and that thing was as noisy as heck just to turn off. Then, she knew she would have to turn it back on because she knew that she would feel extremely guilty if something were stolen because the alarm wasn't on. So, although this "escape" was cliche, it worked.  
She climbed down. Once she was through the tree limbs, she dropped to the ground and checked for witnesses. With none to be found, she pulled out the directions to Mamoru's apartment.

Mamoru closed his textbook and turned off the desk light. Yawning, he pushed back his chair and stretched. "Man, I hope I remember all of this tomorrow."  
After he brushed his teeth, he changed into pajama bottoms and prepared to climb into bed. That was when he heard someone knocking at his door. "Now who at this hour. . .?" He opened the door to find Candra, hair filled with leaves, spots of sap on her shirt, and dirt on her legs. "Candra? What are you doing here?"  
"You forgot this," she answered. She handed him the ringbox.  
He took the box from her and opened it. "When did you. . .?"  
"Just take it and be thankful," she joked. "And don't worry; I didn't steal it. It's paid in full."  
"I . . .I can't take it then."  
"Chiba-san. . ."  
"It's supposed to be from me and now it's from you. I can't do that."  
"She doesn't have to know. Besides, I don't want to get engaged to her. You do."  
Mamoru closed the box and handed it back, shaking his head. "I can't do it. It doesn't feel right."  
Candra wouldn't take the box back. "Then you can pay me back. Whenever you want. However you can. If you don't take it, what the heck was I fighting for?"  
_"Messing with a love is your mission! Shame on you for accepting! No one should try to break apart a love that's true. As Pretty Solder Sailor StarMoon, I will not let you!"_  
"Candra!" She stopped walking down the hallway and turned around. He sighed heavily. "Okay."  
She smiled and started to laugh, mindful of the neighbors. "'Night," she said.

"You WHAT?!" Grety sprang from his chair. "You discovered their identities?"  
Libertine bowed and smiled. "Yes, sir. And it was a lot easier than I had anticipated."  
"Well," said Grety, sitting back down, "that should make Plan B a lot easier to formulate."

_Chapter Fourteen: Will the Girls Split Again? Questions about Candra and Jim's relationship._


	15. Sailor Moon Sisters Chapter 14

"Right down the middle! Whoa!" Jim jumped as high as he could and barely caught the ball. "That was the crappiest pitch I have ever seen in my entire life!"  
Candra laughed. "Jim! I was the catcher, not the pitcher," she pointed out as she caught the ball. "You should know that you are not getting a strike!"  
"You could have been a good pitcher if you had really tried; you can do everything."  
Candra threw the ball back. "See, everyone thinks that. Then I start to believe it and that's when I get into trouble. You need no examples; you know what I'm talking about."  
"Gomen ne, demo are you Serenity?" Candra turned around to find five little girls armed with pen and paper. _And I thought I got away from them. sigh I can't go anywhere without my fans finding me._ "I sure am. I'm guessing you would like an autograph?" she asked with a smile.  
"Hai!" said the girls.  
"Awww, come on, Candra!" whined Jim.  
"Now, now! If it weren't for the fans, I wouldn't be here, as clique as that sounds. I'll do anything for them. . . .Just so long as they are in small groups like this. I can't stand big crowds," she told the girls as she started to sign her John Hancock. "I feel trapped and all that. I'm sure you all understand."  
The girls just nodded and giggled. After she was done, they bowed. "Thank you," they said in English, although they had just had the entire conversation in Japanese.  
Candra bowed right back. "No problem."  
Jim ran up Candra and placed his hand on her shoulder. "We should really get going. We need to get cleaned up and meet Usagi and Mamoru in an hour and a half."  
"I don't wanna go! I'm having fun here!" Candra crossed her arms and made a fake pouting face. "You can't make me."  
Jim suddenly bent down, and before Candra was able to react, he scooped her up in his arms. "Yes, I can. Watch me." Candra started laughing as Jim carried her out of the park.  
As the two headed home, Haruka and Michiru watched from behind a tree. "I think you're right. He has to be. After what she has been through, I'm sure she wouldn't let just any man pick her up like that."  
"I wonder where they're going," Haruka said.  
"There is only one way to find out," stated Michiru.

"Hey, Guy and Girly!" said Candra as she and Jim entered the arcade.  
"Candra!" Usagi gave Candra a hug. "Time to teach you how to play the new Sailor V game!"  
"I don't even know how to play the old one. Do you know if they are making a Sailor Moon game?"  
"I don't know, but I wish they were!"  
Jim leaned over to Mamoru. "Are they always like this?" he asked.  
"Yeah, pretty much," answered Mamoru.  
Sailor V destroyed two baddies in one shot. "Good shot!" Usagi yelled. She rapped her arms around Candra's waist. Candra pumped her fist up in the air. "Yeah!" The girls started cheering until the youma in the game attacked Sailor V. The two girls froze in position. "Eeeee?"  
Sailor V did a funny little dance before dying. "Uh, I guess you're supposed to keep playing," said Candra.  
"Sound's about right," said Usagi.  
The four started laughing. Jim placed his hand on Candra's shoulder, then leaned over and whispered into Candra's ear, "Okay. Maybe you can't do everything."  
"Gee, thanks, Handsome." Candra patted Jim's hand. She laughed again.  
Haruka jabbed Michiru in the stomach. "I told you."  
Michiru rubbed her stomach. "Ouch. That doesn't mean anything. Geez. Did you have to jab so hard?"  
"You know just as well as I do that Candra is not very trusting of new people."  
"Well, can you blame her, given her history? However, I still say that doesn't mean anything. She was seen by Minako AND Jim ring shopping yesterday with Mamoru."  
"Come on, minna. Let's go and visit Naru-chan at her mama's store," they heard Usagi say. Haruka started to get up to follow them, but Michiru held her back. "We're not going to spend all day chasing Candra, are we? She'll be fine; she's with Usagi. Besides, you have that race to get ready for."  
"Grrr. . . ." was all Haruka could think of as she knew her partner was right.

The store was packed. So packed, in fact, that the line that ended somewhere around the corner and it had a bouncer of sorts at the beginning of it. "Your party cannot enter until the same amount of people or more leave the store," she reminded the people at the front of the line.  
"You don't understand; I'm the only one in my party! I know what I want and I'm already late!" cried out a desperate man a little farther back.  
"What you don't understand is that the guy who just went in said the exact same thing. I can tell you right now that he couldn't even show me where the bathroom is." The bouncer then spotted Candra, Usagi, Jim, and Mamoru walking towards her. "Whoa, there! Back of the line."  
"We are friends of Naru-chan," Usagi explained.  
"Usagi-chan! Candra-chan!" Naru held open the exit door. "Come on!"  
The bouncer smirked. "In all my years, that's the first time the 'I'm with the band' line was true," she said.  
"But I didn't say, 'I'm with the band'," said Usagi.  
Candra sighed. "Dear Lord Kami-sama! Just go in!" She pushed Usagi into the building. Complaints rose and the poor bouncer had to hold back the enraged crowd as they saw the group quickly entering through the other door.  
"What is going on here?" Usagi asked Naru.  
"Apparently Mama has a few bills to pay and business was slow, so she's having a sale so business will pick back up," Naru said.  
"But if everything's on sale, won't she lose money?" asked Usagi.  
"Whenever you buy something and then turn around and sell it like Naru-san's mother is doing, you 'mark-up' the price and sell it for more than what you paid for it. That way, you make a profit," explained Candra. "However, if you aren't selling anything, then you aren't making any money; in fact, you're losing money through payroll and utilities. Therefore, it's better to sell something at a reduced price and not make as much profit than to make no profit, loose money, go out of business, and still have all of your stuff. Sometimes, though, if an item has been in a store for, like, forever, then sometimes the price will get marked way down just to get rid of it, and then the store would lose money. I think, though, that 20 off the price won't kill Naru-san's mother's store."  
Everyone stared at Candra with wide-opened eyes, even Naru, who knew she was right. "I plan on becoming an accountant when I grow up," Candra stated.  
"Oh," said everyone.  
Naru smiled. "Come on! Let me show you some of the new jewelry Mama got today . . .Oh wait. It looks like someone needs help. I'll be right back." Naru squeezed through the crowd. "Excuse me, sir? Do you need. . .?"  
"Wow! Look at the line to the register," said Candra.  
"I know. It's, like, a mile long," commented Jim.  
"I'll be right back, " said Candra.  
"Where are you going?" asked Mamoru.  
"To see me if Ms. Osaka needs help," Candra answered matter-of-factly.  
"You're gonna what?" asked Usagi.  
"Hey, there's another register, up there." Before anyone could say anything else, Candra was swallowed up by the crowd. Pushing her way through, she made her way up to the counter. "Ms. Osaka?" she said.  
"Uh? Oh, hello. If you need any help, I can call my daughter up. . ."  
"Well, see, I'm a friend of your daughter's and I was wanting to know if you needed any help up here."  
Naru's mother stopped what she was doing for a moment. "Well, yes I do. Arigato gozamsu."  
"No problem." Candra stepped behind the counter. "Do you want me to ring over here or bag?"  
"Gomen nasai?" asked Ms. Osaka.  
"Do you want me to use the register or bag for you?" she asked again.  
"Register, onegai. May I help you?"  
"I can take whoever's next!" Candra called out. People started leaving the first line, fighting for a good spot in the second. "Uh, hello," said Candra, a little scared about the position she had just put herself into. "Did you find everything you needed?"  
"There she is!" Usagi pointed at the counter as the three fought to stay together.  
"This is nuts!" commented Mamoru. "We need to help. Excuse me, ladies? Do you need some help?" Mamoru rushed over to one of the glass cases to stop a fight involving two women and a necklace.  
"We should help, too," commented Jim.  
"I don't know anything about jewels. 'Cept mine," replied Usagi.  
"You can bag, can't you?" Jim pointed to the counter; while things were a little smoother and faster, the two were still falling behind. Jim and Usagi pushed their way through the crowd and ran behind the counter. Jim started bagging for Candra and Usagi started bagging for Ms. Osaka.  
Outside, a woman with purple hair to the ground and a VERY revealing outfit stared through the window. "Very soon, I will have you, Serenity," she said. Turning to leave, she noticed three teenaged boys staring at her. "What do you want?" she snapped.  
"You," blurted out one.  
"Shut up!" yelled the others.  
Grinning evilly, Libertine raised her hand and blasted the boys back about five meters. "Don't even think about it," she ordered and walked away.  
"She digs us," said the first. The other two sighed in reply.

"Well?" asked Grety.  
"I am still trying to figure out how and where to execute the plan," replied Libertine.  
"Then why did you return?" asked Grety.  
"Because I am not sure if we are able to pull this off right now. Serenity is able to control the Senshi without saying a word." Libertine pulled out a remote control and pointed it to her left. She pushed the play button and a movie screen popped up, replaying some of the scenes from earlier in the store. "She was able to take control without even saying what she was going to do."  
"I see. I still think you should follow through with the plan and see how far we can get. If anything, we may find some weaknesses."  
Libertine hit the stop button and the screen disappeared. "Agreed. Who do you want me to start with?"  
Grety smiled. "Simple. Start at the top and the rest will fall."

"Minako-chan! Wait up!"  
Minako turned around and saw Mako running up to her, right arm waving in the air. "Hey, girl!" Minako smiled and waved back. Then her smiled dropped as she saw the look on Mako's face. "What's the matter?"  
"I just saw Candra-chan with Jim-san and, well. . ."  
"What? Did something happen to them?"  
"Well, she and Jim are at Naru-chan's mother's store right now and they are looking at rings."  
Minako crossed her arms. "So? He's allowed to buy his sister things now and then. I think it's a sweet gesture. More brothers should be like him."  
This was not what Mako was expecting to hear. She didn't know that Candra and Jim were siblings. Her mouth dropped and her eyes grew. "Uh. . ."  
"Mako-chan? Are okay? And what's with the purple streak in your hair?"  
"Uh, nothing. I wanted to try something new. Anyway, uh, the ring is for Jim-san to give to Usagi-chan."  
Minako raised an eyebrow. "What?"  
Mako shrugged. "Apparently, Usagi-chan and Mamoru-san called it quits weeks ago, but didn't have guts to tell us. Then Jim-san started going out with her and Candra-chan and Mamoru-san are thinking of starting their own relationship. . ."  
Minako's mouth dropped. "But he told me. . ."  
"I know. You told me. I guess he changed his mind."  
Minako's eyes filled with tears. "When I had met him, I thought I would never again have to put Usagi-chan above my love life. . .Excuse me. I have to think about this." She started to back away.  
"Wait!" Mako took a step forward. "Do you want me to walk you home?"  
"Iie! I'll be fine!" Minako finally turned around and ran home at full speed.  
The front door burst open. Minako flew down the hallway.  
"Minako! Your shoes!" yelled her mother. Minako slammed the door in response.  
Minako fell on her bed and started to cry in to a pillow. _I don't understand how Usagi-chan and Jim-chan could do this to me! And why didn't Candra-chan stop them?_  
"Minako-chan! Minako-chan! Hurry!" Luna's voice was coming out of Minako's wrist communicator. Minako opened it. "Hai?"  
"Your eyes look blood shot; are you alright?"  
Minako wiped her nose with a tissue. "I'm-fine-what-do-you-want?"  
"Trouble at the Tokyo Tower! Mars is there alone!"  
"Gotcha!" Minako grabbed her stick. "Venus Crystal Power! Make Up!"

"Mars Flame Sniper!" Mars fired two arrows at the Libertine. Libertine managed to dodge one, but the other hit the mark. "I see you have become stronger," Libertine commented. "You had to; where are your friends?"  
"They will be here any minute now and then we're gonna kick you ass, just like we did the last time!"  
Her opponent smirked. "Maybe you haven't noticed, but we have be fighting for fifteen minutes now and they are nowhere in sight."  
"Tokyo's a big place; they'll be here!" _They don't normally take this long though. . ._  
"Corruption Beam!"  
"Fire Soul Bird!"  
Libertine smirked. Mars's attack wasn't as powerful as it could have been. That meant she was getting to Mars. "Admit it, Mars! They don't care about you anymore!"  
"Shut up! Mars Flame Sniper!" Mars prepared to fire again.  
"You know I ain't lying, Mars!" taunted Libertine.  
"I said, 'Shut up!'" Mars let go of the arrow.  
Her target, though, disappeared. However, Mars did hear Libertine's voice say one last thing: "The fight is over and now the Calvary arrives." Mars turned around to see Moon and ChibiMoon running up to help. "What happened? What took you girls so long?"  
"Gomen, Rei-chan," said Moon. "Demo, it took us forever to get here. . ."  
Mars suddenly dehenshioned and glared at Sailor Moon. "Yeah. Whatever." Rei walked off in a huff.  
Moon was baffled. "Rei-chan? Rei-chan! What happened?"  
"Wouldn't you like to know?" Moon and ChibiMoon turned to see Venus with her arms crossed and leaning on her right foot. When Moon didn't respond quickly, Venus sighed, rolled her eyes, and walked away. Moon tried to talk to her, but Venus kept walking off. "I don't get it; ChibiUsa, what just happened?"  
ChibiMoon just shrugged. "Beats me."

Ami stepped out of her apartment building and spotted Usagi and ChibiUsa. Before she could ask, Usagi asked, "Did I do something? Rei-chan and Minako-chan are mad at me and they won't tell me why."  
"I haven't talked to them in a couple of days," Ami replied as she adjusted her glasses. "So, what did they say?"  
"Well, Luna found ChibiUsa and me and told us that Mars was fighting another youma. So we went to go help. But it took us forever to get there; by the time we got there, the youma was gone. Then she looked at me and got mad that we were late and walked off."  
"Then Minako-chan showed up after Rei-chan walked off, and she was mad, too," added ChibiUsa. "They never said why, though."  
Ami pushed a few strands of hair behind her ear. "Minako-chan tends to overreact. That's not like Rei-chan, though. Maybe I could call them up and try to find out."  
"Just don't tell them I said anything. They may not tell you anything then," begged Usagi.  
"Sure. Anything for you, Usagi-chan," assured Ami.  
"Thank you!" Usagi rapped Ami in a great big bear hug. "Let me take you out for ice cream!"  
"Okay."  
ChibiUsa tugged at Usagi's jeans. "What about me?"  
"You get your own. OWWWWWIE!!!" Usagi screamed. ChibiUsa laughed evilly as she removed her foot from Usagi's butt. She ran down the street, screaming, "Usagi-bakabutt!"  
"You little. . .!" Usagi took off after her. Ami shook her head, signed, and chased after them.

"Usagi! The phone! It's Ami!"  
"Okay, Mama!" Usagi picked up the phone in her room, then walked back to the door. "I got it!" She closed the door behind her. "So, what did they say?"  
"Well, I couldn't get anything out of Rei-chan without being blunt. All she said was something that sounded like 'Lazy-baka', and then hung up. Then Minako-chan barely let me say 'Hello', before she hung up."  
"Well, geez. That does not help me out at all." Usagi sighed. "Well, thanks, Ami-chan. Think I should just leave them alone for awhile?"  
"Yea, I would. . .Listen, I hate to cut you off, but, I, uh, my mom forgot her lunch, so I'm going to take it to her. Then I have to, uh, do some shopping. Mako-chan and I are going out later. Do you want to join us?"  
"Sure! No. . ."  
"Usagi-chan!" Voices came from Usagi's watch.  
"Hang on." Usagi picked up the watch. "Hotaru-chan?"  
"Usagi-chan! Hurry to Toyko Tower! It's Libertine!"

Usagi and Ami turned the corner in time to see Saturn and Pluto hit the ground. Libertine laughed at the sight of the two tried to get in a few moments of rest before attacking again. "Where is your Sailor Moon now?"  
Usagi and Ami looked at each other. "Do you think. . .?" started Usagi.  
"We don't have time!" Ami pulled Usagi behind the fence. "Mercury Crystal Power! Make Up!"  
"Moon Eternal! Make Up!"  
Libertine put her hands up as far as they would go. Then she created a circle with her hands meeting at the bottom, palms facing up, formeding a black circle. She then brought her hands level to her chest, which filled the circle with the same black. . .stuff. Shoving the circle forward, she yelled, "Ring of Immorality!"  
Saturn managed to get up and yell "Silent Wall!" in time to block the attack. The attack was powerful enough to send her back a few meters and left groves in the concrete as evidence.  
Taking advantage of the distraction, Mercury attacked. "Mercury Agua Rhapsody!" Libertine saw the attack and the Senshi out of the corner of her eye and quickly disappeared. "I'll be back!" she yelled.  
"Saturn! Pluto!" Moon and Mercury ran over to check on them. "Are you two okay?"  
"Yes! But we need to check on Makoto," replied Pluto.  
Sailor Venus, Mars, ChibiMoon, and Tuxedo Mask ran up just as Sailor Moon asked, "Why do we need to check on Mako-chan?"  
Pluto and Saturn dehenshioned. "We thought we saw her and walked up to say 'Hello'. Suddenly, she turned around and a burst of energy hit us."  
"It was Libertine in disguise!" added Hotaru.  
"NANI?" everyone cried.

Mako's eyes fluttered open. _Kami-sama, what happened?_ She grabbed her head. _What is up with this migraine? And where did the sun come from? It's the middle of the night!_ She looked around the room and her jaw hit the floor. The place was in shambles; blinds torn, rugs shredded, chairs destroyed, and paper everywhere. "What happened?" she asked out loud.  
She noticed her relfection the shattered mirror on the floor. "I'm transformed? What. . .?"  
Someone started banging on the apartment door. "Mako-chan!" yelled Usagi from the other side.  
Jupiter stood to answer, but became light-headed and ended back on the floor. "Do you still have my key, Usagi-chan?"  
"Yeah."  
"Okay. You're gonna have to use it."  
Usagi opened the door and walked in with the girls, Haruka and Michiru included. Seeing their friend henshioned and her living room in a mess, they quickly huddled in and closed the door. "Mako-chan!" exclaimed a very surprised Minako.  
"What happened here?" asked Michiru.  
"I have no idea," said Jupiter, rubbing her head. "I just woke up."  
"Do you think you can stand?" asked Usagi.  
"I know I can't stand, but I think I can sit. Could some help me?" Haruka and Rei helped Jupiter into a sitting position. "The only thing I really remember is watching TV and noticing something out the window."  
"Here. I'll turn your TV off." Hotaru reached for the remote, but ChibiUsa beat her to it. "Ha ha," ChibiUsa scoffed.  
Hotaru pouted. "Aww, man."  
ChibiUsa stuck her tongue out as she pushed the off button. Instead of being turned off, though, Libertine's face appeared. "Oh, geez," ChibiUsa mumbled.  
Everyone turned to look at the screen. "Not again," commented Rei.  
Libertine scoffed. "While you are worried about Princess Jupiter, what about Princess Moon?" Laughing, Libertine's imagine disappeared.  
Everyone looked at each other. "Candra!"  
Minako ran to the phone and quickly dialed Candra's number. "Candra-chan? Jim-chan! Where's Candra-chan?. . .You don't know? . . .Call her cell. We'll look for her. . .We know they're after her again. Call me when you get a hold of her. Tell her to go to the temple. Bye!"  
"He doesn't know where she is?" asked Jupiter.  
"He said she went for a walk. He doesn't know where to." Minako pulled out her pen. "Let's do it."  
"Mercury Crystal Power Make Up!"  
"Venus Crystal Power Make Up!"  
"Earth Star Power Make Up!"  
"Mars Crystal Power Make Up!"  
"Saturn Crystal Power Make Up!"  
"Uranus Crystal Power Make Up!"  
"Neptune Crystal Power Make Up!"  
"Pluto Crystal Power Make Up!"  
"Moon Eternal! Make Up!"  
"Moon Crisis! Make Up!"

"Thank you for your help, young lady." The old woman reached into her wallet. "Let me see what I can get you, Dearie."  
"Oh, no." Candra shook her head. "You don't need to give me anything."  
"Oh, but no good dead should go unrewarded," the woman commented.  
"Then, please, give it to charity. Trust me; I have all I need." Candra bowed and walked off.  
"Serenity! Serenity!" A group of little girls ran up to Candra. "Would you please sign this?"  
"Sure thing." As she started signing, her cell phone rang. She signed the book, handed it back, and answered the phone. "Moshi Moshi," she said as she started to sign another book. "Jim! Hey there!. . .What? Wait, slow down." Candra handed the book back to the girl and told the others, "Hang on. Minako-chan said what?. . .Alright. I'm going right now!" She started to run off. "No! Stay there!" She turned around and told her fans, "Gomen ne!"  
The girls started crying. "Lord Kami-sama! I feel so bad. . .No, not you. Jim!"  
The girls' cries turned to screams. Candra turned around to see Libertine and another youma. The girls were tied together and Libertine had hold of the rope. "So, Princess, let's make a deal: You for these little girls."  
"I want to go home!"  
"I want my mommy!"  
Candra stared in horror as she started to slowly drain the girls of their energy. "Princess!" Libertine cried out. "What will it be?"

_Chapter Fifteen: Libertine's Final Stand! Candra's Many Men._


	16. Sailor Moon Sisters Chapter 15

Candra desperately tried to think of something. "Stop it! How about this?" offered Candra. "I win, you let the girls go."  
"And if we win, we get their energy and you come back with us," countered Libertine.  
"Wait a minute. _We_?" asked Candra.  
"Youma! Get her!"  
The youma smiled. "With pleasure."  
Candra quickly put both hands in front of her neck, wrist-over-wrist, fingertips pointed up at an angle. "Starlight Crystal Power! Make Up!"  
After she henshioned, StarMoon put her thumb under and her pointer finger over the jewel of her tiara. "Tiara Beam!" The youma just deflected the beam and leapt for StarMoon. She pulled her StarWand out of her brooch. "Starlight Supreme Thunder!" This only slowed the youma. It was able to advance little by little, no matter how much power StarMoon put into the attack.  
"Princess!" Libertine called out. "You are making this too easy! I thought you were stronger than this!"  
Sailor StarMoon grunted under the pressure. _So did I. Now what do I do?_

"Mercury and I got nothing here," said Venus into her communicator. "How about you, Saturn? ChibiMoon?"  
"Nothing here. Sailor Moon?"  
"Jupiter and I got nothing. What about you, Neptune and Uranus?"  
"Zero. Mars? Is she there yet?"  
Sailor Mars stopped and looked down the stairs. "I still don't see her." She looked behind her. "Pluto?"  
"I don't see her, either."  
"Mercury, can't you pick her up on your computer?" asked Mars.  
"I tried, but she left her watch at home and I'm not able to track her brooch."  
Jupiter leaned over and put her hands on her knees. Moon reached over to feel Jupiter's forehead. "Are you alright?" she asked.  
"I think they took my energy when I was passed out. That or they took it and that's why I passed out."  
"Sailor Moon!" They looked over to see the group of girls, who had managed to untie themselves, running up to them.  
"Well, hello. Do you girls need help?" asked Jupiter.  
"No, but Serenity does!" said one of the girls.  
"Nani?" Jupiter and Moon asked together.  
"We got attacked by these bad guys. . ." said a second girl.  
". . and Serenity became Sailor StarMoon and tried to save us! But now they got her!" said a third.  
"How did you girls get away?" asked Jupiter.  
"They weren't paying attention," replied a fourth.  
"That could have been dangerous," said Moon.  
"We were hoping to find you," said the second.  
Sailor Moon smiled. "Well, it's a good thing you did. Now I want you girls to realize that you can't tell anyone that Serenity is Sailor StarMoon. That has to be our little secret. It is very important that you keep this to yourselves."  
The girls nodded. "Yes, ma'am."  
"Jupiter. You call the others and watch these girls in case someone comes to get them. I'll get Can. . . Sailor StarMoon."  
Jupiter nodded. "Hai! Alright, girls. Let's go over here. Minna! We found her."

StarMoon was slammed against the wall. She was so tired, she didn't realize she was sliding down. She simply touched the corner of her lip and checked her glove to see if there was any blood. She had been beaten so badly that anyone else in her position, bleeding everywhere, buries galore, and probably close to death, would have curled up into the fetal position by now. StarMoon, however, started to get back up. "Is that the best you got?" she scoffed.  
The youma couldn't help but ask, "How?"  
"I grew up with worse," StarMoon replied. "You're going to have to try harder."  
"Well, then," said Libertine. She and the youma powered up. "How about you try this?"  
"Starlight HoneyMoon Therapy Kiss!"  
Sailor Moon's attack hit both Libertine and the youma, destroying the youma. Angrily, Libertine turned around. "And just how do you keep popping up everywhere?"  
"It's my job," said Sailor Moon.  
"Well, your job just cost these girls their lives. . .NANI? Where did they go?" She looked at the rope, which was now tied to a rock.  
"Looks like they were just a tad bit smarter than you," said Sailor Moon.  
Libertine regained her cool. "That's alright; I got some of their energy anyway. By the way, tell Jupiter I said 'Thanks' for the energy I took from her last night. Oh, wait. You are not going to be able to; I will have killed you before you have a chance."  
Sailor Moon lowered her eyes. "Wanna bet?. . .Starlight HoneyMoon Therapy Kiss!"  
"Ring of Immorality!"  
Sailor Moon was thrown into the street right in front of a speeding car. She screamed as the driver of the car tried desperately to avoid her. Like clockwork, Tuxedo Kamen came out of nowhere and saved her. "Oh, I do love you!" Sailor Moon told him.  
"Later. Let's go!" He grabbed her hand and the two darted out of sight.  
Libertine sneered. "So, the Prince left without his Princess, ne? Now what did you see in him, Princess? Princess?" Libertine turned to hear a response and found StarMoon gone. "What the. . .? AAAAAAH!"

Candra gasped. "Ouch!"  
Ami kept dabbing with the cotton ball. "Gomen."  
"That's okay." Candra smiled weakly. "I really thought I was going to die back there. I don't know what I would have done if Haruka-chan and Oneesan hadn't helped me out of there."  
"And let's not forget Mamoru and Usagi, who helped by being distractions, whether they knew it or not," added Michiru.  
"Yeah, I wondered why he saved me and then dragged me away with his hand over my mouth," said Usagi.  
Mamoru shrugged. "I knew you would have said something," he said.  
Candra put her inhaler back in her mouth. As Ami leaned over to get another bandage out of her first-aid kit, Candra noticed the worry on ChibiUsa's face. Candra put her hand on ChibiUsa's head and said, "I'm alright. I just needed a little help with my breathing. Hey, Minako-chan. Didn't you say you needed to tell Serenity something?"  
"Huh? Oh! Right. Rei-chan? Care to join us?" Minako asked.  
"Sure would. Usagi, we need to tell you something." As they took Usagi out, the rest of the girls and the only guy looked at each other and quickly started doing their assigned tasks. Candra and Mamoru were in charge of the balloons. "So, Chiba-san? When are you going to give it? During the party or after?"  
"During. She told me once that she wanted all of her friends to be there when she is asked." Pulling the box out of the closet, he added, "That was before we knew about ChibiUsa, but I think it still stands."  
"You do realize that when you marry her, you marry the rest of us?" asked Candra.  
Mamoru handed Candra the balloon box. "Uh, I didn't until just now. Kami-sama, what have I gotten myself into?" The two started laughing.  
"Um, Usagi-chan? I'm really sorry," said Rei.  
"Yeah. Me, too," said Minako. "I thought that is was Mako-chan telling me that you were now dating Jim-chan. I know now that it was really Libertine."  
"I'm sorry, too. Libertine kept telling me that you weren't going to help me." Rei sighed. "I don't know why I listened to her."  
"Well, as long as I didn't do anything, I'm fine," Usagi beamed.  
Rei and Minako both formed sweatdrops. "That's good to hear," commented Rei.  
"Okay, girls! We're ready!" Mako called from the doorway.  
"Ready? Ready for what?" asked Usagi.  
Minako slyly pulled out a blindfold and covered Usagi's eyes. "No peaking!"  
"What is going on?" asked Usagi.  
"You'll find out!" said Rei. She and Minako dragged Usagi back into the temple. "Step up! No! Up! Ack!" Usagi didn't do what she was told and fell up the steps, bringing Minako down with her. "Usagi! Get off my foot!" cried Rei.  
They finally got Usagi into the temple and pulled off the blindfold. Usagi let out a long gasp when she saw the words "Happy Birthday" draped across the ceiling. There were balloons and streamers everywhere. "Minna?"  
"Surprise! Happy Birthday!" Everyone jumped from his or her hiding place.  
Usagi started crying. "I thought you guys forgot."  
"How could we, Serenity?" asked Candra.  
Usagi looked at Candra. "Oh, it's. . ."  
". . .our first one together!" they finished together. "Hug!"  
"Oh, geez. . ." said Haruka.  
"Okay now. Less hugging, more eating," said Mako as she and Hotaru brought out the cake. "Now, we are going to get the plates and forks," Mako stated as they placed the cake on the table, "and when we get back, the cake better still be here. I am not making another one."  
"Awww, man," said Usagi and ChibiUsa as they crossed their arms at the same time. Everyone else laughed.  
After most of the cake was gone and the games where played, it was time for the presents. Usagi thanked each of her friends for the gifts, then looked at Mamoru. "And just where is your gift?" she asked with a pouty face.  
Candra rolled her eyes. "Serenity. Honestly."  
Mamoru smiled. "It's right here," he answered, reaching into his coat pocket.  
"Candra-chan. Where are you going?" asked Mako.  
"Never mind me. Keep goin'. Keep goin'." Candra waved off the question as she headed into another room.  
"Uh, okay," Mako replied.  
"Usako, the last time I did this, I wasn't able to do it properly. So, this time. . ." He pulled out the jewelry box and opened it. ". . .I want to do this right."  
"Mamo-chan!" Usagi gasped.  
"Usako. You are the sun in my sky, the only reason I get up in the morning. I cannot remember what life was like before you."  
"Mamo-chan," she breathed.  
He slipped the ring on her hand. "Tsukino Usagi, you do not even know how much it would humble me if you let me become your husband."  
"Kami-sama! Hai!" squealed Usagi.  
_CLICK! FLASH!_ "That was perfect!" Candra looked at the screen on her digital camera.  
"Candra? You knew about this?" asked Michiru.  
"Well, yeah. Who do you think helped him pick out the ring?" Candra asked.  
Minako looked at Mako. "Uh oh."  
"See? I told you it wasn't what it looked like," Mako whispered back.  
Usagi and Mamoru, apparently oblivious to all of this, leaned over to kiss. ChibiUsa and Hotaru stuck their out tongues. "Yuck," they declared.  
"Oh, Usako."  
"Oh, Mamo-chan."  
"O-kay. This is getting a little too romantic for my tastes." Candra couldn't help but stick her finger down her throat in a fake attempt to gag. "If you two want to keep this up," she continued, "may I interest you in a hotel room?"  
"Candra-chan!" said Minako. "Such a comment from you!"  
Candra shrugged. "If you asked Jim, he would tell you I'm like that all the time."  
"I hate to break up the love-fest and change the subject," said Rei, "but I should say this while we are all here. I think that it would be a good idea to have Candra-chan with one of us at all times. At least until we can defeat Grety and Libertine, I feel that's the only way that she is going to be safe."  
"I agree; today just proved a hypothesis of mine," Candra said. "Ever since I have been fighting Sir Grety, I had this feeling that he was getting stronger and stronger with each encounter. At first, I thought it was just me and my inexperience. But I know that, had I met Libertine last year, I would have defeated her by now." Candra gave the group a sly smile. "Or at least sent her home crying to her mommy."  
"Why didn't you tell us this?" asked Mako.  
"Well, I think that if he has been getting stronger, it was at a very slow rate and I couldn't tell. However, ever since he has been here, he has been attacking more people than before. I'm not sure why he is, but because he's just now getting more energy, I am now able to see the growth.  
"I remember him saying something a few years ago about getting enough to make a sidekick. But he said that so often that I thought that it was just an idle threat. Then he comes here and, what four, five months later, Libertine appears. She's the one we want now."  
"Why her and not Grety?" asked Ami.  
"If what I remember is correct, then she is his key to reviving the Dark Kingdom. I'm not sure how, but something about her being pure energy and that would allow her to pass by Sailor Pluto and go back in time and grab Beryl and bring her back." She shrugged. "I don't know. It won't work, though."  
"Why not?" asked Mamoru.  
"She's actually part human," answered Candra.  
"But if she's made of pure energy," asked Setsuna, "then how can she be part human?"  
"Don't ask me. I guess this stuff just happens," Candra said.  
"How did you know this anyway?" asked Mako.  
Candra asked, "About her being human?" Mako nodded. "Well, 'cause of this." Candra showed the group a grey minicomputer with a pink cross and a darker grey moon on the lid.  
"How did you get one?" asked Ami.  
"Remember the first battle you girls had with Grety? Well, after you all left, I checked to see if he was going to come back. He use to do that a lot: attack, fall back, and attack in the same place again. I guess he gave that up, but I still go back just in case. That's when I found Ami-chan's mini."  
"NANI?" Ami cried. "I lost it?"  
"I guess. I saw the symbol and knew it was yours, so I used the Ginzuishou and made a copy for myself."  
"But it was on my dresser the next morning," a flustered Ami responded.  
Candra opened hers, pushed a few buttons, and let everyone see what was on the screen. "I guess once Mercury meets a new Sailor Senshi, her computer records the name of the Senshi and, after a few days, gives the name, age, address, and few other things. See? Here's me and here's Usagi."  
"It says here that I'm the Princess!" Usagi pointed out. "And that it was last updated. . .the day after I met Ami-chan!"  
Rei looked up at Candra. "So, we could have just used this. . ."  
". . .and saved ourselves a lot of trouble?" finished Mako.  
Candra nodded. "I figured that out the first night. I looked up Ami-chan's address, then teleported in and out. You where so tired, you never noticed."  
Everyone groaned.  
"Oh, geez." Ami was looking at her mini. "Right here it says, 'Usagi Small Lady Serenity. Address: unknown; possible time travel'."  
"Grrrr. . ." Usagi mumbled.  
"I thought you all knew about this and was never able to figure out why nobody never said anything about it at school," commented Candra.  
"Well, then why was it a surprise when you met me?" Usagi asked.  
"Well, because it was just so difficult to see you as the most powerful person in the universe," Candra explained slyly.  
"Oooooooo!" everyone else replied to Candra's playful insult.  
Ami hit her head on the table. "Baka! Baka! Baka!"  
"Hey!" Rei cried. "Watch it! That's an antique!"  
"For tonight, Candra-chan could stay with us," Michiru offered.  
"Yeah! Slumber party!" cried Hotaru. "You can sleep in my room!"  
Candra laughed. "Okay. I just have to call home and let them know what's going on."  
Haruka stood up. "Well, let's get moving then."

Candra's cell phone started to vibrate. She rolled over and grabbed it out of her purse. "Hello?" she hissed.  
"I'm outside," said the voice on the other line.  
"Okay. I'm coming." Candra pushed the 'end' button to hang up. She slipped quietly out of the bed she and Hotaru were sharing during their "sleepover party" and grabbed a bag. She tiptoed past the other rooms and slithered out the front door. "Hey, Greg."  
"Hey, sis." He hugged her. "It's been a few days, hasn't it?"  
"Haruka, do you hear something outside?" asked Michiru.  
Haruka peered out the window. "Star's outside with someone. . . .She's hugging him."  
"Is it Jim-san?" asked Setsuna.  
"No, he doesn't look familiar," replied Haruka.  
"Here are the clothes you asked for." Greg and Candra traded bags.  
"What's in the bags?" asked Michiru. She and Setsuna had joined Haruka at the window.  
"I can't tell; it's too dark," replied Haruka.  
"How are the others?" asked Candra.  
"They are okay. We're all worried about you, but we all feel that this would be better for you right now. If you were to be attacked at our house, we wouldn't be able to protect you."  
"I can take care of myself when it comes to these kinds of things," Candra said.  
"But you are our baby sister and as your older brothers, we feel that we have a duty to protect you. When it comes to this, we aren't able to do nothing," Greg stated.  
Candra smiled. "I know. I'm glad you fellas care. I just. . ." A tear ran down her check. "I just wish that it didn't have to be like this."  
"Oh, Candra." Greg wrapped her up in another hug. "This isn't easy for anyone, but right now, this is the best thing we can do. I know you; right now you feel that you are just bringing everyone down, but you are a joy to be with and this will be worth it."  
Candra, with her face buried in his chest, just nodded. "I think it's time I went back in," she said.  
"Okay. Give me kiss."  
Candra smirked. "Greg," she said in her stop-treating-me-like-a-kid voice. He leaned over and kissed her on the lips.  
"AAAAACK!" Haruka, Michiru, and Setsuna reacted to Candra and Greg's kiss. "What in the world?"  
"Someone's gonna be over tomorrow to visit," Greg told Candra. "'Night, girl."  
"'Night, dude." Candra slipped quietly back into the house. She stopped to peak into Haruka's room and found her in bed, back to the door. Candra gave a quiet sigh of relief and headed back to Hotaru's room.  
When she heard the door close, Haruka rolled over. Michiru and Setsuna popped up from the other side. "That was close," commented Michiru.  
"I know," added Setsuna.  
"We have to find out who that is," stated Haruka. "I don't want Star to think she can run around behind her boyfriend's back, whoever that really is."

_Ding-dong_.  
"Hotaru!" Setsuna yelled. "What have we. . .?"  
"I got it!" Hotaru yelled, completely ignoring her. She opened the door, leaving the chain on. "Hello? Can I help you?" she asked.  
"Uh, hey. Is Candra here?" asked the man at the door.  
"Maybe," replied Hotaru.  
"Hotaru!" Michiru ran up to the door and pulled Hotaru away from the door. "Hello. You are looking for Candra?"  
"Yes, I am. Is she here?"  
"May I tell her who is here?"  
"Yes, you can." He pulled back a few loose strains of hair behind his ear.  
"Um, would you tell me your name please?" Michiru asked.  
"It's Ozzie," he said.  
Michiru raised an eyebrow. "Ooookay. Candra! There is an Ozzie here to see you."  
"Ozzie!" Candra bounced down the stairs and almost ran into the door. "Hang on." She closed the door, undid the chain, and reopened the door. "Ozzie!" she squealed again and hugged him.  
He had to take a step back. "Hey, girl. Waz up?" He put his hands under her armpits and picked her up. He spun her around a few times and put her back down. "Tickle Monster!"  
"No! Not th Tickle Monster!" Candra burst into laughter. "STOP!!!"  
Haruka, Michiru, Hotaru, and Setsuna started at the scene with wide-open eyes. "Can someone explain what is going on?" asked Setsuna.  
"I was kinda hopping you could tell me," responded Hotaru.  
"Hey, we're going to go to get some ice cream. Who's coming with me?" asked Candra.  
"Um. . .I guess we all can," said Haruka. "Let me go get my wallet."  
"Nope. All on me! Come on!" Candra gestured.  
"Candra-chan! Look out!" Hotaru pointed behind Candra.  
There was an explosion behind Candra and Ozzie. The force sent the two of them flying towards the house. Haruka caught him and Michiru caught her. "It's Libertine!" yelled Hotaru.  
"Alright. Ozzie, here's my mini; get the others," instructed Candra. "Press 'Communicate', then her name. Now, get inside!" Ozzie nodded and did as he was told. "Let's do this! Starlight Crystal Power! Make Up!"  
"Uranus Crystal Power! Make Up!"  
"Neptune Crystal Power! Make Up!"  
"Pluto Crystal Power! Make Up!"  
"Saturn Crystal Power! Make Up!"  
"Ring of Immorality!"  
"Silent Wall!"  
Libertine pointed at StarMoon. "Just hand her over and no one gets hurt!" she yelled.  
"Why do they always yell that at the beginning?" asked StarMoon. "It gets old and it never works!"  
"Well, this does! Corruption Beam!"  
Saturn put up the Silent Wall up again; however, the force sent Saturn into Pluto. "I think the only thing to do is my other attack!" she uttered.  
"Wait! If she made of only dark energy, light energy will stop her," StarMoon responded.  
"What are you taking about?" asked Neptune.  
"The Ginzuishou. If I use it, it should stop her," StarMoon said.  
"Corruption Beam!"  
"Dead Scream." Pluto's attack knocked Libertine off-balance long enough for StarMoon to show them her Ginzuishou. "It only has one fourth the power of the whole thing, but it should be enough to stop her. And we need to do it now," she continued as Libertine stood back up, "because I figure that the next time we meet, she may be too strong."  
Libertine started laughing that annoying evil villain laugh. "Who's says I'm not already?" The wind started to pick up as Libertine tried to somehow convince her foes that she was better then them.  
StarMoon took a few steps forward. She closed her eyes and started to glow grey as did her brooch. Placing her hand around the brooch, she brought out her Ginzuishou and put it over her head. "Moon Crystal Power!" she yelled. The wind picked up. The light from the Ginzuishou cut through all of that and headed straight for Libertine. This sudden burst of energy surprised Libertine and she had little time to put up her shield. "You will not win, Princess!" yelled Libertine.  
"Funny! That was what I was gonna say!" StarMoon put all of her energy into the attack. Libertine slowly started to disappear. "I am tired of dealing with you! Get off of my planet and out of my life!"  
Libertine looked up and yelled, "Please, Sir Grety-sama! Help me! Help m. . .!"  
The light slowly died down along with the wind. The Ginzuishou returned to its place in the brooch.  
"Candra!" Neptune held StarMoon in her arms. "Are you okay?. . . Haruka! She's starting to get cold!"  
Ozzie stuck his head out of the door. "Is it over yet?" he asked.  
The Inner Senshi turned the corner. "What's going on?" asked Venus.  
Saturn looked over and stood up. "Candra-chan used her Ginzuishou to defeat Libertine!"  
The Inners gasped. "Candra-chan!" Sailor Moon yelled and ran up to StarMoon. "Please, Candra-chan! Wake up!"  
"Serenity," mumbled StarMoon, her eyes still closed. "Is she gone?"  
"Yes, she is."  
"Okay." StarMoon opened her eyes. "Now, it's his turn."

"Candra!" Greg, Jim, and Lance jumped up from the table as she, Ozzie, and the girls walked into the ice cream parlor. Candra rested on her left leg and leaned her crutches on the booth. "Hey, guys," she said has she hugged each of them.  
"We heard it was bad, but we didn't think it was this bad," said Jim. "Hey, Minako-chan."  
Minako gave Jim a peck on the check. "Hey, Jim-chan."  
"You know what I just thought," said Candra. "Even though I met them first, I never introduced you guys to Haruka and Michiru. Guys, this is Haruka, Michiru, Hotaru, and Setsuna. Girls, this Greg, Lance, Jim, and you already know Ozzie. These are my brothers."  
The jaws of Haruka, Michiru, Hotaru, and Setsuna hit the floor. "Your brothers?" asked Haruka.  
"Yeah. What did you think? That I was dating them?" asked Candra.  
Haruka and Michiru looked at each other and fainted.  
"Haruka-chan? Oneesan?" Candra asked with concern.  
Setsuna and Hotaru looked at each other. "Well, that explains a lot," said Setsuna.  
"Ug. . ." groaned Haruka.

_Chapter Sixteen: Could This Be The End? Grety's and StarMoon's Beginning Revealed! _


	17. Sailor Moon Sisters Chapter 16

"Happy Birthday, Candra!" Confetti rained down on Candra as she walked through the front door of her apartment. "Lord Kami-sama! Minna!" she screamed. She kicked a path through the balloons on the floor, then put her grocery bags on the recliner so she could give Mako a hug. "Who told?"  
"Let's just say that after her party, Usagi-chan wanted to return the favor," answered Mako.  
Candra let go of her brown-haired friend as Usagi kicked her own path through the balloons. "Serenity! Thank you!" Candra leaned over to give Usagi a hug. "This is so cool!"  
Her brothers walked in with the rest of the groceries. "Whoa," commented Jim.  
"If I woulda know there was gonna be a party when we got back, I woulda worn a better T-shirt," added Ozzie.  
"Alright! Party!" yelled Lance.  
"Great," Greg uttered. "Look at this untidiness. And we just cleaned the house."  
"Don't worry." Setsuna took the bags from Greg. "We have a vacuum and duster in reserve."  
"We also have cake!" said Rei as she and Michiru brought the cake into the living room.  
"Not in the living room!" stated Greg.  
"House rule, minna," Candra explained. "Edibles may only be consumed in the kitchen."  
"Huh?" asked Usagi.  
"Food in kitchen only," Candra translated.  
"Oh."  
Something exploded. Everyone jumped. "What was that?" asked Usagi.  
ChibiUsa blushed. "Gomen," she said as she pulled a piece of balloon out of her hair.  
After that, everyone piled into the kitchen. Minako and Michiru helped the guys put away the groceries while Mako cut the cake and Rei handed out the ice cream. "You know, Candra-chan. I believe I have given you three pieces, and you still don't have one in front of you," commented Mako. "Are you inhaling them and hiding the plates?"  
"No," replied Candra. "I decided to let the little ones have their pieces first." She pointed to ChibiUsa and Hotaru.  
"But that's only two pieces," said Minako as she closed the refrigerator door.  
"Yeah, what happened to the third?" asked Rei.  
Candra rested her chin on her hand and her elbow on the table. "That one went to her." She pointed her thumb at Usagi, who was sitting to her right, frosting all over her face.  
"Usagi! Honesty!" said Michiru.  
"What? I wanted cake," Usagi insisted.  
Everyone sighed. "Here. I'll cut you another one," Mako told Candra.  
_Ding-dong! _"I'll get it," said Lance.  
"You know," said Candra as she stuck her fork into her cake, "I have never had this many people at a birthday party. It's always been just the five of us," she said, meaning her brothers and herself.  
"Even when you were touring?" asked Michiru. She took a piece of cake from Mako. "Arigato."  
"Too many would be at the party. I wouldn't show up." Candra put a forkful of cake in her mouth, then covered her mouth as she continued. "The record company would plan these big things with two, three hundred people, most of whom I don't even know. I cannot stand big crowds unless I am on stage. Hey, Chiba-san!"  
"Hello, everyone," said Mamoru. He handed an envelope to Candra. "Sorry I'm late. They would not let me leave work today."  
"Want some cake?" Mako asked as she cut a piece for Rei.  
"Of course. I may be overworked, but I'm not dead." He leaned over and kissed Usagi on the cheek. "So we're telling them tonight?"  
"Telling who what?" asked Hotaru.  
"They still haven't told Usagi's parents about the engagement ring," said ChibiUsa.  
"You have had that thing for five days and they still don't know?" asked Minako.  
"Iie. They haven't looked at my hand close enough, I guess," Usagi answered.  
Haruka shook her hand and smiled. "You are so strange, Odango."

Mako came out of the bathroom wearing a light green nightgown, rubbing a towel on her head to dry her hair. "Thanks for letting me spend the night, Candra-chan," she said.  
"Hey, no problem. You need your apartment fixed and I need a bodyguard. It all works out in the end." Candra smiled. "So, you honestly don't remember anything?"  
"No," Mako replied. "I just remember watching TV and it being dark outside." As Mako searched her bag for her hairbrush, she asked Candra, "Candra-chan? What exactly is your relationship with Sir Grety? I mean, I know it's not a good one, but how did you two meet? How long have you been fighting? That sort of thing."  
Candra sighed as if she were remembering a found memory. "Well, about two weeks after I first henshioned, a friend of mine and I were on our way to school.. . ."

"You didn't remember the report?" Candra stopped walking and turned to her friend with wide, panic-stricken eyes.  
Her friend gulped. "Just my part," she squeaked out.  
"Which was only the more important part." Candra closed her eyes and slowly counted to ten. When she opened them, her friend had backed away just a bit. "You aren't mad, are you?"  
Candra took a deep breath. "No. FURIOUS is the word!" It took all she could not to kill her friend. "I have had straight A's ever since kindergarten and if this ruins it. . .! What happened? Why didn't you do it?"  
"Ricky and I did a few things on Saturday."  
Candra raised her eyebrows. "Tina, that's nasty."  
"We couldn't help it."  
"Yes, you could have." Candra started walking again.  
Tina jogged to catch up with her. "So, what am I going to do? I'll fail if we don't do well."  
_You should have thought about that in the first place,_ Candra thought. Out loud, she said, "Just let me do the talking." She pulled a floppy disk out of her purse.

". . .then my printer wouldn't work and by that point, the computer store was closed. So, then we were going to use the computers here, but none of them have the program she used."  
The teacher raised an eyebrow. "So, basically, you aren't ready to go today."  
Candra nodded. "That sounds about right. We are going to work more on my printer this afternoon."  
"Why didn't you last night?"  
"Uh, well, we had spent three hours making sure we had everything accurate and by the time the printer went on the fritz, it was midnight. . .and we didn't want to fall asleep for the other presentations." Candra flashed her Please-Believe-Me smile.  
The teacher smiled. "Well, Candra, since you are excellent at turning homework in on time, I believe you. But I want it by tomorrow and if there is not enough time in class, you are going to have to do it after school."  
Candra and Tina quietly breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank you, Ms. Carter."  
Tina bought lunch for Candra. "It's the least I could do; you really got me out of a jam there."  
"Well, I was bailing myself out as well."  
They sat in a booth. "So, what time do you want to come over after school?" asked Tina.  
Candra placed her napkin on her lap. "What do you mean?"  
"So you can help me finish," Tina replied.  
The fork's trip to the beef stew suddenly halted as Candra gave Tina a You-Have-Got-to-Be-Kidding look. "I'm not gonna help you. You wanted to do this part!"  
"I know, but. . ."  
"Tina, you begged me to let you do it. It is your responsibility to complete it yourself. Besides, I have track after school, then my flute lesson, followed by softball practice. Then I have to study for my German test and Algebra 2 quiz. I _might_ be done by one in the morning." Candra started to eat.  
Tina huffed. "See if I ever work with you again."  
"I don't really care. We had three weeks to work on an eight to ten minute presentation. I got my part done within the first week, then offered to help you. You told me you had it all under control." They finished lunch in stony silence.

"I hated to do that, but it is her fault," said Candra as she and the team warmed up for the track meet.  
"She did something similar to me, expect she was trying to get me to help her the night before," one of her teammates said. "However, I had done enough on my own, so even though she didn't get finished, I still got a 93 on it."  
"Alrighty, ladies!" yelled their coach. "You know that the Panthers are undefeated this season. But I know we can take them on. I have the confidence that we will hand them their first loss!"  
"Let's begin!" called out the announcer. "Welcome to Central High School! We have the Bears vs. the Panthers!" At the mention of the Panthers' name, the crowd started to boo. "Geez. They don't have to be so rude about it," said another teammate.  
"Why do they always boo the other team?" asked Candra. "Their fans never do that to us."  
"I don't know, but I find it very annoying even though it's in our fav," said the first teammate.  
Many races later, Candra found herself at the starting lane for the 200-meter. The Panthers had three racers while the Bears had only two: Candra and the new girl, Haruka. "Are you nervous, Haruka-san?" Candra fumbled through her then limited Japanese.  
"No." Haruka was snobbish and full of herself to everyone, but Candra still took it hard when Haruka was curt towards her. Still, Candra put on a smile. "Well, good luck, then." She stuck out her hand. Haruka looked at it for a few seconds, then shook hands with her.  
"Racers, ready? Set!" The gun fired and the race began. Haruka took a quick lead and pulled away from the pack before the other girls even had a chance to start. _Wow!_ Candra thought. _I had knew she was fast, but I have never seen her like this!_  
Haruka won with a time of 24.1 seconds; Candra was in second with 29.0 and a Panther had 29.9 for third place.  
"Congrats!" called out a third teammate.  
"Thanks!" said Candra. "You, too, Jamie. First in the 800. You have been trying to get that for a year."  
"I know. Too bad about that girl stealing your first," Jamie commented.  
"Now, now. Haruka deserves that award. She's worked very hard. I can tell."  
"There's a rumor that she takes steroids," Jamie whispered.  
"There are too many rumors in this school and 95 of them are wrong," Candra shot back. "Sure, she may look a little manly. . ."  
Jamie raised an eyebrow. "A little?"  
"The point is, until she gets tested and it comes back positive, I won't believe it."  
A few feet away, Michiru told Haruka, "Don't listen to her.. . .Haruka? What's wrong?"  
"I, uh, just had something in my eye." Haruka wiped away a tear. _And after the way I treated her at the starting line. . ._  
Suddenly, the sky went black. Lighting hit the baseball field's scoreboard. Everyone in the shot-put area had to quickly evacuate or become pancakes.  
Evil laughter was heard. "This planet will be mine!" All of the exits disappeared as the crowd tried to get away.  
Candra ran off to find a place to transform. She just so happened to notice that Haruka and Michiru were gone. With no time to ponder how they had left so quickly, Candra found a place and yelled out, "Moon Starlight Power! Make Up!" Then she jumped over the fence and landed on the track. "Hold it!"  
"Oh! And you would be?" asked Sir Grety.  
"Sailor StarMoon. And you?" demanded StarMoon.  
"Hmmm. I don't remember you. But never mind that. Sir Grety is my name. It was nice knowing you in the last moments of your life." A ball of energy formed in front of his chest. "I hope you got to do all you wanted to do!"  
The ball headed straight for StarMoon. She cartwheeled out of the way, then pulled her Wand out her brooch. "Moon Starlight Attack!" she yelled.  
The Attack hit Grety in the shoulder. "You're more powerful than you look. No matter; I will win."  
"In your dreams!" She took her tiara off. "Moon Frisbee!" she said and flung it at Sir Grety.  
He managed to avoid it. He gave her an angry look, then gasped. The crescent moon insignia was on her forehead. "So, you are Princess Serenity of the Moon. I should have known. You were always a fighter."  
"Huh?" At the mention of the name, memories started to flow through StarMoon's head. She had heard the story from Queen Serenity, but it hadn't clicked with her until just then that the story was real. _But Princess Serenity was my sister._ "Serenity is my. . ."  
_I loved her as a sister and a friend and I died trying to protect her._  
". . .name, that's right. I'm surprised you knew it was me. You always had me confused me with Cynthia."  
"I did. But she is dead. And you are alive, my love." He landed several meters in front of her. "Now, we can start our lives together, uninterrupted by that Prince."  
"'That Prince' was my True Love!" StarMoon tried her best to think of what Serenity would have said. "How dare you dirty up his memory! And my dear sister's! Tiara Beam!"  
Grety cried out in pain. He gave her an evil eye. "This isn't over! I will be back!"  
Uranus and Neptune watched from the shadows as the exits reappeared. "The Death Busters have set up shop here and now we have a new enemy," Uranus commented.  
Neptune could tell where she was going. "An alliance with her does not seem to be a bad idea."  
"Just as long as she knows her boundaries," Uranus said.  
Neptune smiled. "You have to admit that she has really improved in two weeks."  
"I will gave her that." Uranus sighed. "Let's go ask her."

"Wow. So, what's it like to fight by yourself?" asked Mako.  
"It can be kinda scary." Candra pulled the sheet to her chin. "If you can't handle it, will there still be a world next week? I mean, I knew that Uranus and Neptune existed, but I didn't know if they would find out in time. You get very worried." Candra looked at Mako. "At least I did. . . .How did you get your powers, Mako-chan?"  
"Luna found me. I had a crush on this guy, but he was being followed by Zoisite. I tried to help, but then he became a youma. Sailor Moon showed up, but got tied up. I wanted to help, so I lifted him up over my head and threw him into the bushes. Luna saw my symbol on my forehead and gave me my pen."  
"Oh." Candra looked up at the ceiling. "So, I guess we were both doing our jobs before we fully understood what we were doing."  
Mako took a deep breath. "Yeah," she said, letting it back out.  
"It seems odd that everything that we did in our past lives is happening now. I mean, there are obvious differences, but your duty was to protect the Princess and my instincts had always told me to do the same." Candra rolled onto her side and looked at Mako. "I wonder if it has always been that way; you know, we live, we die, and we are reborn to perform the same functions we did the last time."  
"It is a possibility," agreed Mako.  
"And not just us," Candra continued. "Everyone. What if we all are designated to perform the same actions with the same people with only minor differences? It's just that we are lucky enough to see what happened last time and prevent it from happning again."  
Mako shrugged. "I don't know, but yawn all this thinking is making me sleepy. So, I'm gonna go to sleep." Mako rolled over. "'Night."  
"Goodnight, Mako-chan." Candra rolled over. _If what I just said was true, what will happen to me?_

"I will have energy! I will have my bride!" Sir Grety and his youma had boxed in the gym and the basketball team started to fall to the ground. "It is almost time!" he yelled gleefully.  
Greg walked out of the locker room, completely unaware that Grety was there. When he saw what was going on, he said, "I guess practice is cancelled." Quickly ducking back into the locker room before Grety saw him, he dialed Candra's number. "Come on, come on! Candra!"  
"Wha?" answered Candra who was in the middle of brushing her teeth while working on her website. "Geg?"  
"You and the girls need to get down here now! Grety's stealing the energy from my team!"  
Candra spit out her toothpaste. "On it! Thanks! Mako-chan!" Candra closed her cell phone and ran into her room. "Greg called. His team is being attacked by Grety."  
"Jupiter Crystal Power!"  
"Starlight Crystal Power!"  
"Make Up!"

Greg, Jupiter, StarMoon, and Venus helped the EMTs carry the players to the ambulance. "I don't get it; we got here and he was gone. We didn't waste anytime or anything," said StarMoon.  
"Greg-san, why weren't you affected?" asked Venus.  
"I had gone into the locker room. We had ten minutes before we began, so I took my time," said Greg. "He might have been almost done when I finally saw what was going on. I'm sorry."  
"That's okay," said Venus. "We know. . ."  
StarMoon's cell phone rang again. "Moshi Moshi? Jim?. . .Okay, we'll be there. Jim's at the Crown. Grety's there now."  
"Let's do it!" said Venus.

"Hold it right. . .! Huh?" Venus stopped herself has she and the other two looked around.  
"He's already done here, too?" said StarMoon. "But Jim called, like, two seconds ago. It should have taken Grety longer than that to do this."  
"Jim-chan!" Venus tapped his face, but he did not respond.  
"He got everyone this time, even the people in the back," reported Jupiter.  
StarMoon pulled out her mini. "Minna! Grety is randomly attacking places and quickly stealing their energy! We need spread out and search for him! We can't let anyone else get hurt!"  
"StarMoon! He's here at the mall!" yelled Moon. "It's just ChibiMoon and me!"  
"Let's go!" yelled StarMoon. Jupiter and Venus nodded.

"Pink Sugar Heart Attack!" The hearts destroyed one of the youma, but they just kept coming. ChibiMoon gasped as she and Sailor Moon were backed into a corner. "Sailor Moon! What are we going to do?"  
"Let me try again. Starlight HoneyMoon Therapy Kiss!"  
The rest of the youma disappeared, but Grety just snapped his fingers and more took their place. "So, Sailor Moon. I guess this is the end of you and that little girl. You know, all I wanted was your sister as my bride and Endymion dead. I wasn't going to touch you. However, you and all the rest have foiled me for the last time! This world will now be mine!"  
"Starlight Supreme Thunder!" yelled StarMoon. An even brighter lighting bolt came out of her Wand along with more crescent moons and now stars. Grety screamed in agony. His cape caught on fire and he had to quickly discard it. His youma also disappeared. "You are getting on my nerves!" he screamed. "Marry me and I still might let your sister go!"  
"See, there's that word 'might'. I don't trust it," said StarMoon. "At least, not coming from your mouth."  
Grety screamed and started throwing blasts of energy everywhere at random. The girls did their best to dodge. "Venus Love . . .and Beauty. . .Shock!"  
"Sparkling . . .Wide. . Press. . .ure!"  
"Moon. . .ACK! Moon Frisbee!"  
Finally, it just got to the point that they had to hide to save themselves. "Now what?" asked ChibiMoon.  
"I'm here!" called out Saturn.  
"So are we!" called out Mars with Mercury.  
StarMoon pulled ChibiMoon away from the others. "We're gonna do something. We will be right back."  
"Um, okay," said Moon. "As for the rest of us. . .?"  
"Let's see if we can't keep him in the building," said Venus. "We need to made sure that the mall does not collapse." Across the way, one of the stores caved in. "Hopefully he calms down soon. Come on!"  
As he continued his assault, Grety muttered. "I was loyal to the Moon Queen, but was rejected. I was loyal to the Earth Queen, but was rejected. I was loyal to the Dark Queen, but was rejected. My bride! I will not be rejected again!"  
Standing out of the way of the attacks but within sight of each other, the Sailor Senshi closed their eyes and started to concentrate all of their energy into forming a barrier in the mall. Uranus and Neptune ran in and joined them. They could only hope to keep the mall standing until he calmed down. There was nothing they could do until then.

"What are we going to do?" asked ChibiMoon.  
"We are going to unlock our greatest powers," StarMoon answered.  
"What do you mean?"  
"When I powered up to Super, right before I did, I had this. . .feeling. I'm not really sure how to describe it, but I feel it now." She placed her hand on ChibiMoon's head. "Somehow, I feel that I need to share this with you."  
ChibiMoon smiled. "Alright!"  
StarMoon smiled right back. "Put the palms of your hands on mine." ChibiMoon did as she was told. "Now, think about what you want to do with your powers. Be honest; this won't work for either of us if one of us is lying."  
ChibiMoon nodded. "I will do my best."  
They closed their eyes.

By now, Pluto had joined the others. Grety was starting to wear himself out. Since his attacks weren't as powerful or as frequent, the Senshi were able to repair some of the damage. However, the building was still in danger of collapsing. Also, unbeknownst to them, Grety was also slowing down to start taking their energy.

_I have never had such great friends until I got here,_ thought StarMoon. _Rarely did a person take the time to really get to know me. I want to protect these girls, my friends._ She started to glow gray.  
_I may make fun of her, but I really love Usagi,_ thought ChibiMoon. _She is so kind and caring and even though she can be a ditz, I know that I can count on her when things get really rough.  
ChibiUsa is a great kid. Like Serenity. She can be counted on in a pinch, even if she doesn't have the power or the knowledge to back herself up.  
I just adore Candra. She is just like Usagi: always ready to help when things are going wrong._ ChibiMoon started to glow pink.

Venus fell to her knees, followed by Mars and Mercury. Grety had stopped his attack but the girls were already having what was left of their energy drained. They had spent so much on trying to keep the building up, they now they didn't even have enough to attack and Sailor Moon was too weak to even attempt to fly. "You all fell for it!" screamed Grety. "And now, in mere moments, I will have all the energy I need for total domination of the galaxy!" He smirked. "How ironic; the people who are supposed to be protecting the Earth are the very people who are going to bring it's demise. Isn't that right, Prince?"  
Mamoru appeared. He came standing, but since he was also unconscious, he fell to the ground.  
"Mamo-chan," Moon breathed weakly.

_However. . .  
. . .without a place to live. . .  
. . .taking care of them becomes. . .  
. . .pointless. So, I want. . .  
. . .to use my powers. . .  
. . .to protect this planet. . .  
Together_, they thought, _to live with the ones I love!_  
The gray and pink glowing grew brighter until each was covered by her own light. StarMoon opened her eyes and saw ChibiMoon's light. She smiled. _We are ready._

_Chapter Seventeen: StarMoon and ChibiMoon's Power Within. The Moon Queen Arrives! _


	18. Sailor Moon Sisters Chapter 17: The Fina...

"All I need now is that pink brat," said Grety. "Where is she?"  
"Are you looking for me?" called out a voice. Everyone looked towards the entrance of the mall. There stood the outlines of StarMoon and ChibiMoon, hand on their hips.  
"Well, well, well. There she is now." Grety lowered himself to the ground. "Come here so I can use your energy to rule the galaxy!"  
StarMoon and ChibiMoon took a step forward into the light. "I'm not here to help you!" ChibiMoon yelled. "We're here to stop you!"  
Grety started laughing. "You mean to tell me. . .that, even though I am now strong enough . . .to stop eight Senshi, you two are going to stop me on your own?" He doubled over in a fit of laughter.  
"I am tired of that laugh!" StarMoon cried out forcefully. It was so unexpected, Grety stopped laughing.  
StarMoon starting walking towards him. "I have listened to that laugh and looked at that face and smelled that breath for five years now and I am sick and tired. . ." She punched Grety in the face. ". . .of having to hear it. . ." She kicked him the stomach. ". . .and see it. . ." She spun around and kicked him in the chest. ". . .and smell it!"  
StarMoon and ChibiMoon both started glowing her own color. StarMoon raised her right hand up, palm facing her, elbow resting in her left hand. ChibiMoon followed her lead. "Starlight Eternal Power! Make Up!" yelled StarMoon, thrusting her arm in the air.  
ChibiMoon took a deep breath before doing the same. "Moon Eternal Power! Make Up!"  
"I am Eternal Sailor StarMoon. . ."  
"And I am Eternal Sailor ChibiMoon. . ."  
". . .and on behalf of the moon, we shall punish you!" Neither of the girls had gained a new fuku; however, StarMoon had lost her tiara and the crescent insignia was present. She had also gained those burettes in her hair. ChibiMoon's gloves and boots were shorter and she had her own wings.  
Grety gasped. Their power had suddenly doubled with this power up. "I don't get it. How come you were never able to power up before?" he asked Eternal Sailor StarMoon.  
"Because I had no real reason to fight," StarMoon told him. "But now, I do."  
Grety growled and rose back into the air. "You are still no match!"  
"Candra-chan. . .ChibiUsa. . ." mumbled Moon.  
"Don't worry, Serenity. I'll watch her," StarMoon promised.  
ChibiMoon pulled put her wand. It morphed into the Crescent Moon Wand. "Moon Hunter Attack!"  
StarMoon pulled out her own Wand. "Virgin Moon Offensive!"  
Out of habit, Grety tried to protect himself with his cape, but since it wasn't there, it didn't work. They attacked again. This time, he dodged.  
Back at the Silver Millennium, the level of energy started to fall. Sensing this, Grety angrily attacked ChibiMoon. StarMoon turned to see her frozen with fear. StarMoon ran up and pushed ChibiMoon out of the way. "ChibiUsa!" StarMoon screamed as the attack consumed her body.  
"NO!" screamed ChibiMoon.  
"Candra-chan!" yelled Moon. Mamoru held her back, knowing it was now of no use.  
ChibiMoon began shaking StarMoon. "StarMoon! StarMoon!. . .Auntie Cynthia!"  
Grety gasped. "Wait. She is Serenity!" he yelled, pointed at StarMoon.  
Moon tried to stand up. "No, I. . ."  
"I am Serenity." ChibiMoon stood up. "You want something, you deal with me."  
"Small Lady!" Pluto cried out.  
"Y-you? A little girl?" Grety was in total panic. "But you are suppose to be older than Cynthia!"  
ChibiMoon smirked. "Stranger things have happened. Moon Hunter Attack!"  
"AAAAAH!" reacted Grety.  
StarMoon moaned. ChibiMoon kneeled. "Auntie Cynthia?" she whispered.  
StarMoon struggled to her feet. "I now have the power and I will use it." Her brooch opened and her Ginzuishou drifted out into her hands.  
"You can't defeat me!" Grety yelled. "You only have a fourth of the power. You do not have it all!"  
"I don't, but I know where the rest of it is," StarMoon calmly explained.  
"Fine. Where?" Grety demanded to know.  
StarMoon pointed to Moon, whose brooch opened and her Ginzuishou came out.  
"Wait! She. . ." Grety looked back and forth between Moon and ChibiMoon. Pointing at ChibiMoon, he said, "But you said. . ."  
"I am Usagi Small Lady SERENITY, Crown Princess of the Silver Millennium. I am the daughter of King Endymion and Neo-Queen Serenity." ChibiMoon couldn't help but smirk again.  
Moon smirked as well, then gasped as her Ginzuishou flew over to ChibiMoon. "And I can use the Ginzuishou, too." StarMoon bent over and they started to join the two pieces together.  
"Small Lady! You are not able to control the whole Ginzuishou!" yelled Pluto.  
ChibiMoon and StarMoon looked at Pluto, then each other. StarMoon nodded at ChibiMoon; confused for a second, ChibiMoon nodded back and they joined the pieces together anyway.  
A pure white light filled the room. It was so bright, even Moon had to cover her eyes. "No one has used the Ginzuishou at full power since before your mother was born last time, little girl!" yelled Grety. "And that woman is dead! You will not be able to control it now!"  
The light started to die down and Moon was able to look up as ChibiMoon ran from its source. "ChibiUsa? Candra-chan!"  
"What?" gasped Grety.  
"She might not be able to use it," said StarMoon, "but I can!" She aimed at Grety. "Moon Crystal Power!" The power of the light intensified again and gathered within the Ginzuishou. It came out as a beam, Grety disintegrating in its path. "All I wanted was love. . ." he said with his last breath.  
"You just went about it in the wrong way," StarMoon told him.  
Back at the Silver Millennium, the container holding the energy cracked, then exploded. All the energy flowed out of the palace and back to Earth. At the hospital, Greg looked on with great relief as his team started to regain consciousness. Back at the arcade, Jim sat up and rubbed his head. He looked around as the others did the same. "Candra, it's over, isn't it?" he asked with tears in his eyes.  
Candra hit her knees, fell to the floor unconscious.  
"Candra-chan!" yelled Jupiter as everyone began to rush to Candra's aid.  
"Candra!" yelled Neptune and Uranus.  
"Auntie Cynthia!" cried out ChibiMoon.  
Moon cradled Candra in her arms. "Candra-chan. . .Please. Say something." She started crying as her sister growing cold. "This can't happen, not again. The more I remembered about the Silver Millennium, the more I could not wait to meet you. I can't lose you now that I've found you.. . .Please, Candra-chan! Open your eyes!"  
A light shined into ChibiMoon's eyes. She looked to find the Ginzuishou behind a potted plant.  
Jim, Greg, Ozzie, and Lance ran into the mall. "Oh, dear Lord," breathed Lance.  
"Please don't let this be her end. She has so much ahead of her," Greg prayed.  
"Candra-chan." Jupiter kneeled down and started to rub Candra's head. The others began to cry. All they could think was how they had failed their Princess, both of them.  
"Puu says I can't use it." They turned around to see ChibiMoon walking toward them with the Ginzuishou. "But Mama says I can." Standing before Moon and Candra, she closed her eyes and the light of the Ginzuishou covered them. Nothing happened for a few moments. Then, Candra curled herself in a ball.

_"Cynthia, what are you doing in my room?" asked Princess Serenity.  
"The storm scared me." Lighting flashed through the room. Cynthia threw the cover over her head.  
Serenity smiled. "You are Jupiter's best friend and yet you are afraid of a little clap of lighting." There was another flash of lighting, followed by the loudest thunder Serenity had ever heard. Her eyes grew wide. "Uh, you wanna spend the night here?" she quickly asked.  
"Yes," Cynthia whispered.  
Serenity sighed. "You are one big baby."  
"I'm not a baby!" Cynthia said from under the covers. "I am five years old!"  
Serenity pulled a book off her shelf. "Let us read, then."  
Leaning against the bed, Serenity read to comfort her sister. When the story was almost over, however, the storm started to act up again. Terrified of the lighting and thunder, Cynthia scrambled into her big sister's arms. "Make it stop!"  
"But I cannot. I also cannot read the book 'cause you're blocking my view."  
"Here. I'll hold it. Agh!" She dropped it and curled into a ball.  
Serenity just smiled. "Don't worry; I'm here. I won't let anything happen to you."  
Cynthia grabbed Serenity's arm. "When I get bigger, I'm gonna protect you. Just like you protect me."_

"And you did." Moon rested her head on Candra's. "You sure did."  
Everyone started crying. "Finally. It's over!" cried Jim.  
"Praise the Lord!" cried out Greg. Everyone cheered happily.

Phobos and Deimos flew over the roof of the temple. It was two days after that final battle, and Rei was doing her best not to kill her grandfather. "I know, Grandpa. I'm going!" Rei was so behind on her chores, it wasn't anywhere near funny. She slid the door closed and picked up her broom. "I am going. . .Candra-chan? What's the matter?"  
Candra looked at Rei. "Have any idea what this is about?" she asked, jabbing her thumb behind her.  
Outside, there was a crowd unlike anything Rei had seen before. "What. . .? I. . .. Candra-chan?"  
"You know how I try to come here everyday at noon?" Rei nodded. "Well, I came, did my thing, turned around, and. . ." Candra gestured. "All they will state is that they are ready. That won't say why they are here."  
"What about my children?" a panicked woman cried out. "They aren't here!"  
"Nor are ours," said a man, holding his wife's hand. The rest of the crowd started voicing their concerns.  
Candra threw her hands up. "Hold it!" The crowd quieted. "Thank you. Now, what is going on here?"  
"It's time for the Moon Queen to take her place on the throne." The crowd parted like the Red Sea as ChibiUsa made her way through the crowd, followed by Usagi, Ami, Mako, and Minako.  
Candra looked at ChibiUsa. "You mean . . ." She looked at Usagi, who had worry all over her face. "Serenity? What. . .?"  
"I don't know what to do," Usagi interrupted. "I know this is what I am suppose to do, but I also know that I'm supposed to be here on Earth with Mamo-chan. I. . .I don't know what to do." Tears streamed down her face. "Maybe I go to the Moon, then come back later. Maybe I stay down here. I don't want to make the wrong choice. . ." Usagi looked down. "I just don't know what to do."  
"ChibiUsa-chan? Maybe you could tell her what to do," said Minako.  
ChibiUsa shook her head. "Mama told me not to."  
"Why not?" asked Minako.  
"If she tells," replied Candra, "it would influence Serenity's decision. That could cause many things to change, even up to whether or not ChibiUsa is born."  
Tears ran down Usagi's face. "I don't know what to do."  
Candra put her hands on Usagi's shoulders. "I wish I could make this decision for you. It's such a difficult one. But you are the Crown Princess and you have to make it. I will help if you need advice, but. . ." Her voice drifted off.  
Haruka, Michiru, Setsuna, and Hotaru appeared over the steps. "So, it really is time," said Haruka.  
"I wonder if she is ready," said Michiru.  
"I wonder if any of us are," added Hotaru.  
Usagi and Candra sat on the steps as the Outers joined them. "Do I have to make it now?" Usagi asked.  
Setsuna stepped forward. "This is the day Fate has decided the Moon Queen will be crowned. These people here were part of the Court back on the Moon. They have not remembered anything until today. They are ready to follow the Queen back to the Moon. Usagi, you must make this choice today."  
"Or else these people could be here all night," Candra finished, trying to lighten the mood a bit.  
"Well . . ." Usagi had never made a decision that involved so many people before. ChibiUsa crossed her fingers, hoping the right inspiration would enter the scene soon.  
At that moment, it did. Mamoru made his way up the stairs. Usagi locked eyes with him. "Mamo-chan!" she cried and ran into his embrace.  
Fighting back his tears, he said, "I will love you no matter what decision you make."  
Usagi had developed a habit of playing with her engagement ring when she was nervous. This moment was no exception. _I made him a promise,_ she thought as she realized she was playing with it again. She turned and faced the crowd. "I choose to stay here with my true love."  
Setsuna nodded. "It has been decided, then."  
Usagi's brooch opened and the full Ginzuishou spilt in half. One half drifted to Candra and returned to her brooch. Instantly, she was bathed in a gray glow. The wind picked up and swirled around her. For a few moments, no one moved. They couldn't; what they were witnessing was history in the making.  
When the glow died down, Candra's street clothes were gone. Everyone gasped, she was now wearing, not her Princess clothing, but a dress similar to Queen Serenity's. Her crescent insignia sparkled as she opened her eyes. She gaped at her clothing as it started to sink in what was happening.  
"Candra-chan?" asked Mako.  
"Usagi has abdicated her right to the throne," said Rei.  
"And since Candra-chan is her sister, she is next in line," added Ami.  
"Now, Candra is Queen of the Moon," finished Michiru.  
Usagi hadn't thought about that. She worried about how Candra appeared to be handling it. "Candra-chan?"  
Cynthia looked up with excitement on her face. She picked up the skirt of her dress and ran to Usagi. "Usagi! Thank you!" she said, rapping Usagi in a hug. Usagi was a little surprised that Candra had called her "Usagi", not "Serenity", but it was a welcomed change.  
Candra pulled away. "I had always wanted to be Queen, but. . ." Turning her attention to Mamoru, she continued. ". . .I never dared breathed a word of this. Your grandfather had been a twin. His brother was born ten minutes earlier, and therefore, the crown was his. However, your grandfather wanted it so badly, he actually killed his own brother. He always regretted it."  
"How do you know that and I don't?" Mamoru asked.  
"I just remember he was like a grandfather to me. I don't know why. I do know I was the only person he ever told. He had planned the murder so well, no one ever figured out who did it." She looked back at Usagi. "I loved you so much, and I would never have been able to live with myself had I done that. I knew family was more important than some title. I still wanted to be Queen, but if I was to be, I would have no blood on my hands or hand out hurt feelings."  
Her Queen clothing faded off. "As Cynthia, I wanted to be Queen," she continued. "And as Candra, I still want to be Queen. However, because of this time period, I have other goals. I want to finish high school and college and become an accountant and I can't do any of that if I become Queen now."  
She turned to her Court. "I'm sorry you all came out here for nothing, but today will not be the day we leave. I know some of you are worried about family members who are not here; that just means they weren't part of the Court in our past lives. They are more than welcome to come when it is time."  
A little girl stepped forward. "What if I don't want to go?" she asked.  
Candra knelt to the girl's level. "Then you don't have to go. I don't want to force anyone to come with me. However, if you change your mind, the invitation's still open." Candra tapped the girl's nose and she giggled.  
"How will we know when you are ready to leave?" asked an older man.  
Candra stood and gave him a comforting smile. "Whatever force told you to come today will tell you when it is time, I'm sure." She gave them all a bow and began to leave. However, she stopped as she walked past a young couple. "You've been trying to conceive, haven't you?" she asked them.  
The couple was taken aback. "Uh, yes," said the man.  
Candra smiled again and touched the woman's stomach. There was a short silver glow, then Candra withdrew her hand. "Well, congratulations on the triplets, then," she said and walked off.  
They looked at each other. "But I'm not pregnant," the woman stated.

_Two months later. . ._  
Candra and her brothers sat on one side of the courtroom; Usagi, Shingo, and their parents on the other. Everyone was nervous; what would the judge say?  
"Well, I'll admit that I find this case a bit unusual, but who am I to argue? So, I declare that from this day forward, these five adults are now the adopted children of Kenji and Ikuko Tsukino."  
Usagi and Candra looked at each other. "SISTERS!" they squealed. Each sprang from her chair and rushed to hug the other. Then, they clasped hands and jumped up and down squealing, "YEA! YEA! YEA!"  
"They aren't happy at all, are they?" asked the judge with a grin.  
"Oh, no," agreed Greg with the same type of grin.  
"Alright, minna! Picture time!" yelled Hotaru.  
Candra and her brothers groaned. "What?" asked Hotaru.  
"They hate having their pictures taken," answered Haruka.  
"Well, that's too bad!" said Minako.  
"Say 'Cheese!'" said Mako.  
"Cheese!"

"And now I would like to introduce our valedictorians. Please help me congratulate Mizuno Ami, Kaiou Michiru, and Tsukino Candra!"  
The audience stood and applauded the only three in the class to get a perfect score. "I never thought I would hear the words 'valedictorian' and 'Tsukino' in the same paragraph, said Shingo.  
"Oh, yeah? Well. . ." Greg reached over and gave Shingo a wedgie. "Agh!" Shingo cried out.  
Kenji and Ikuko shushed him. "You are not on my good side right now," Shingo whispered to Greg as he rubbed his butt.  
Ten minutes later, diplomas were handed out. "Aino Minako. . .Kaiou Michiru, Kino Makoto. . .Mizuno Ami. . .Tenou Haruka. . .Tsukino Candra, Tsukino Usagi. . ."  
Ikuko wiped her eyes. "My baby. . .babies are all grown up!"  
"This adoption was a good idea; we've been their parents for two weeks and already the youngest has graduated!" said Kenji.  
Ikuko hit him in the back of the head. "Honestly. . ."

_Knock, knock._ Candra hopped off her bed. "Come in! Hey, Usagi! Like the poster?" Candra pointed to the crayon-coloring now hanging over her bed.  
Usagi nodded. "Another ChibiUsa masterpiece I see."  
"She's very talented. I just don't see where she gets it. Neither you nor I have it, and I've never seen a Chiba Work-of-Art." Candra looked at Usagi. "Self-taught?"  
Usagi shrugged. "I guess." She watched Candra walk to her bed to finish folding her clothes. "Candra, I've noticed that you seem a lot more relaxed," she commented.  
Candra looked over her shoulder. "What do you mean?"  
"Well, you don't walk as stiffly and you speak up more. And the way you address people; you never called me 'Usagi' until. . .you know."  
"I don't know; I guess I just feel more comfortable. I really hadn't noticed it, so. . ." She drifted off as she looked at the shirt she was pulling out of the basket.  
"What's wrong?" asked Usagi.  
Candra shook her head. "It's nothing." She quickly folded the shirt.  
Usagi crossed her arms. "I know that look; it's something. Spill."  
"Well, the last time I wore this shirt was. . .the day that I meet the others."  
Usagi uncrossed her arms. "When was that?"  
"I was up in the tree. Remember?"  
"Oh, yeah. . . .But nothing bad happened."  
Candra placed the basket on the floor. She patted her bed, inviting Usagi to sit next to her. "It's time I told you. . . .I've been battling depression for awhile. . .And I have tried several times to. . .to. . .I have. . ."  
"Candra?"  
"I've tried to kill myself."  
Usagi's jaw dropped. "What?"  
"Something bad would happen and it was always my fault. Even after my father went to jail, I was just so use to being blamed for something bad that after awhile, I just figured it would be better if I didn't exist."  
Usagi looked at her hands, then back at Candra. "How many?"  
"Um. . ." Candra started counting on her fingers and mumbling to herself. "There was the oven, then the knife, then. . .knife again. . .car. . .ten times. Wait. The tree. Eleven."  
Usagi's eyes were as big as her head. "Are you serious? I mean, I knew you were sad a lot, but. . ."  
_"Mama told me that there were a few times before she met her that Candra-chan tried to kill herself. Mama said something about not liking herself."_  
"I just didn't like myself. Even after I met you, I just. . .I saw all the friends you had and how they didn't use you and stuff like that. I wanted that and I. . .I didn't have it. I was tired of-of not having it and tired of waiting for it." Candra looked up, tears in her eyes. "If you think I saved your life, you are so wrong. You saved me. I asked God if my life was really worth it. I asked for a sign. . ."  
". . .and then I showed up," Usagi finished. "Do Greg and your brothers know?"  
"About that one? No. They think I've only tried four times. . .Usagi, I may not be totally cured, but I have a better outlook on life. I finally realize that not everything is my fault, that I am worth something. I also have something to live for: you, ChibiUsa, Chiba, and the girls. You have to have something to live for. Otherwise, what's the point?"  
Usagi started crying. "Promise me you'll never do that again! You do and I will never forgive you!"  
Candra held her sister in her arms. "I promise. I love life and I don't want to miss one minute of it."

"Again, we say good-bye to you," said Mako.  
"This is getting kind of old," added Rei.  
"But not any easier. Come here." Ami gave ChibiUsa a hug. Minako, Mako, and Rei gave ChibiUsa hugs, too. Then, Candra walked over. "It's too bad we didn't get to know each other very well," said Candra, "but I cannot wait to see you in the future."  
"I can't wait, either." ChibiUsa hugged Candra. "You are such a cool person, Auntie Cynthia."  
Candra couldn't help smiling; she loved that name. "You just take care of yourself, okay?"  
ChibiUsa let go. "Okay. I love you."  
"I love you, too."  
ChibiUsa turned to see Usagi and Mamoru both kneeling. ChibiUsa jumped into Mamoru's arms. He rapped both her and Usagi in a hug. For a few minutes, no words were spoken. They all had the feeling this would be the absolute last time they would see ChibiUsa until she was born. That made this farewell all the more emotional.  
ChibiUsa pulled out her key. Looking back at the group, she gave them a look telling them that everything was going to be all right. She smiled and disappeared into a pink light.

In an apartment not far from the park, a woman stepped out of the bathroom. "Honey, what does a green line mean?" she asked.  
Her husband pulled out the box. "It means. . ." He drifted off, scaring his wife. "Honey?" she asked again.  
"It means. . .we need a bigger apartment."

_The End! _


End file.
